


What is Love?

by StellaFormidante



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Moving On Lucy, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Sad Juvia, Truth or Dare, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaFormidante/pseuds/StellaFormidante
Summary: A stupid game of Truth or Dare that leads to a stupid question by Natsu to everyone. How will this turn out? Hopefully not as bad as it sounds.





	1. Of Games and Stupid Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookworm/gifts), [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



> So, a story for all Fairy Tail fans! Hope you like it!

The Fairy Tail Guild was pretty crowded at this time of day. Master Makarov has declared a day off for the mages and dragon slayers from their jobs ranging from effortless to highly tedious missions. It was sunny, and the sun rays were illuminating the facade of the Guild Hall. It was already an hour before lunch, and then again, a certain pink haired mage was already digging in to his food for five persons serving. His cheeks were puffing out from the excess amount of food stuffed in it. He was only halted when he felt he was choking out. Happy then hurriedly got him a glass of water from the bar where Mira Jane was serving food for the other mages. The blue Exceed quickly gave the glass of water to the choking pink-haired teen, who nearly barfed out all of the food he ate if Happy wasn't on time.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" Happy worriedly patted his partner's back in assurance. Natsu gulped the water alongside with the food stuck in his throat then released a satisfied burp and a hum.

"Don't worry about me, Happy! It's not like the first time this thing happened to me!" Natsu smiled cheekily and stood proudly, laughing youthfully at his own antics. Happy breathed out a long sigh of relief that he had not noticed he was holding back. "You got me worried there for a minute, Natsu!" the Exceed finally smiled on his own.

"I suggest for you to be careful everytime you eat, Natsu..." Mira advised from the bar counter but the pinkette merely brushed it off along with "Nah, I'm fine. Don't cha worry 'bout a thing!" Mira couldn't help letting out a groan of disapproval for Natsu. They always knew the fire mage to be so rash about doing things on his own. As time passes, the other mages were just laughing off about the pinkette's ways to handle himself.

As Natsu was finished eating, thanked Mira Jane for such a wonderful meal, Lucy approached him. She was holding a book she borrowed from Levy, sort of a book about romance again. The blonde girl settled herself across the seat where Natsu was, watching the pinkette with fond interest. Natsu looked to see his job partner staring at him quite unusually.

"Oh hey Lucy!" the pinkette greeted then narrowed his eyes ever so gently. "Wait. What does that look mean?"

"Glad to hear you being observant at all. I'm impressed Natsu." Lucy said in a well-fashioned manner which made veins popped out of Natsu's head. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" the pinkette protested and stood up, getting a furious pose.

"C'mon Natsu! Everyone knows you're so dense. Especially in terms of romance." Lucy said well-informingly. That triggered something out of Natsu and blushed. "Like hell I need that!" the pinkette retorted but settled down and gulped another glass of water.

"Oh I know, Natsu... You really need that..." Lucy smirked mischievously at the way she said those words. Natsu look horrified and stepped away from the blonde. Like he wanted everyone to know his secret. NEVER! The pinkette thought to himself. How he wished he never told Lucy about it.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Team Natsu just got back to a mission from Salsa Island about catching a number of dark mages threatening the people of Salsa just to make a ruckus. Natsu did not even bother a sweat defeating them all by himself. They went straight ahead to the Guild for a delicious food galore made by Mira._

_"I had to admit..." Erza started. "You can take them all down by yourself if needed." the scarlet haired girl went on which made Natsu scratch the back of his head in mild embarassment. Lucy and Wendy agreed with Erza. Gray just hummed softly and Happy went about how his partner was very awesome._

_"Nah. I wouldn't. I get so much help from you guys! You're all part of this! Thanks!" Natsu cheekily said which made the rest of Team Natsu sigh in relief. They returned the gratitude by smiling at him ever so sincerely. But one thing made Natsu's heart leap in so much bliss... Gray's smile. The pinkette blushed about it then put up an excuse to leave as he went through the bar to order food. The others just brushed it off and followed him to get a nice plate of delicious food for themselves._

_'What's with the smile of that droopy-eyed idiot?! Why did I feel strange just now?' Natsu hurriedly gulped down his food and drank his glass of strawberry shake._

_"Oi, squinty-eyes! You okay?" Gray suddenly appeared in front of him. Natsu almost hyperventilated. Too close... too close! The pinkette fire mage thought as he blushed different shades of pink to red._

_"I'm f-fine Ice Princess! You need something huh?" Natsu asked and tried to be composed as possible, just like the usual talks he had with the ice mage. But today, it felt somewhat different. Natsu had to stop himself from thinking too much because believe it, it ain't his work. Gray seemed to be enjoying teasing the pinkette and moved a bit away then took a seat across where Natsu was seated._

_"Now that's new..." Gray chuckled harmlessly. "You never even ask if I was okay or what..." the pinkette instantly blushed at what he was hearing from the raven-haired ice mage._

_"So, it's bad that I ask now?" Natsu asked which made Gray widened his eyes for a moment then turned away and spoke. "N-Not that I mind, though."_

_"Of course you would!" Natsu said a bit too loud, causing other mages to look at their direction. "You always say you're okay and that you don't need help." Gray looked at him sadly for a bit then stood up._

_"I don't mind if it was you asking..." Gray mumbled to himself then walked away from the pinkette._

_"Oi! Where are you going Ice Princess?!" Natsu tried to gain Gray's attention but the ice mage continued to walk like he heard nothing from the fire mage. 'Great... Now he's mad at me...'_

_After that incident, Gray was nowhere to be seen in the Guild. He has been locking up himself in the apartment. He didn't know what hit him to say things like that. But one thing's he had been sure about. He likes Natsu... more than a friend, or rival, or a guildmate. But he also knew very well that fire and ice makes a bad combination. Fire may end up melting the ice, and ice may end up solidifying things._

_'Wait!' Gray thought. That was a better analogy that he thought it would be. 'If Natsu's fire can melt my heart, does that mean he can make his way through it?' the ice mage continued thinking. 'And if my ice can make him solid, does that mean he will become stronger when I'm on his side?' And then the ice mage could not help but smile at the realization._

_After all, Natsu was his fate._

* * *

PRESENT

Natsu was sitting at the bay of a lake where he and Gray usually play when they were younger. He tried to brush off the thought of Gray being mad at him. But he was dead concerned to what had been the last lines of Gray before he left.

"Now what would I do to make it up to him?" Natsu thought but was interrupted by someone. He didn't even realize he said his thoughts aloud.

"Make it up to Gray?" a certain girl voice disrupted all Natsu's sense of thinking and look almost horrified. He look at the direction of the voice to see it was Lucy, then he sighed heavily in relief.

"Lucy... Goodness it was you..." Natsu came quickly to hug the blonde Celestial Wizard, which she returned it whole-heartedly.

"Yeah. Good thing it was me..." Lucy repeated. "Or else someone might have known."

"I agree..." Natsu chuckled a bit then returned to his gloomy state. Lucy patted his back ever so caringly that the pinkette felt himself relax at the touch.

"C'mon Natsu... I know this is about the incident again..." Lucy convinced Natsu to listen. "We don't know even know what he really said and you just jumped into conclusions that he became mad at you."

"I know, Lucy... And I can't help but think about it!" Natsu raised his voice a little so as to be careful around Lucy.

"You know what? You're overthinking things..." Lucy then grabbed Natsu's hand. "C'mon, the guild people are getting excited about this game they were planning since the morning."

"What game?" Natsu asked.

"You'll see... Now get your ass up 'coz they're waiting!" With that, they ran together to the Guild Hall.

* * *

 

"WHAT?!! IT'S ONLY A TRUTH OR DARE GAME?!!" Lucy shouted loudly at the prospect of what she heard. She sighed and started to calm down. "And here I thought it was a fun game all along..."

"But it's fun!" Wendy protested ever so carefully. And the rest of the guild people agreed, except Gray who just looked at them.

"We even have Sting and Rogue in the house!" Mira joyfully stretched her arm and pointed it to the two Sabertooth warriors.

"Yep! Rogue invited me to have a walk here in Fairy Tail since it's our day off as well!" Sting happily wrapped his arm around the shadow dragon mage. Rogue blushed lightly at the sensation Sting's touch has given him.

"Well, it's not like you didn't wanna come... Of course you would." Rogue rolled his eyes and Sting kissed him on the cheek. Everyone had some shocked expressions on their faces. Natsu was alarmed that he might go overdrive upon seeing this turn of events. So, to put it, Sting and Rogue are an item already.

"Sting!" Rogue kicked the blonde on his shin before blushing away.

"What? Can't I kiss my boyfriend in front of my friends?!" Sting nearly fell at the kick but laugh happily at seeing the blush on Rogue's face.

'B-boyfriend??' Natsu thought and his gaze averted secretly to Gray, who was trying to avoid cuddling from Juvia.

After all that commotion, the game of Truth or Dare has started. The first one to be chosen was Lucy, which Erza was the one who asked her if she has feelings for Natsu. Lucy just laughed it off and settled with "Natsu's my best friend. I'm contented with that." And that answer don't seem to be very suspicious to the rest. The next one to be chosen was Levy, Mira was the one who asked her, "If you would give a book to someone, who would it be and why?" The books mage answered with a "Gajeel, of course!" and her blush was undoubtedly saying that she and Gajeel have something in common. And then Erza was next to be chosen and she was dared by Natsu to requip herself with a funny mascot costume and dance around for a whole minute. Natsu can't contain his laughter but was whacked on the head by the Requip Mage herself, muttering something about "Don't make fun of me ever again, or else!" The pinkette then shut up instantly. The chain was followed by Wendy, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Lily, Sting, Rogue, Laxus and Freed. When it's Gray's turn, he chose dare and was dared by Lucy to hug Natsu. The pinkette blushed dramatically but complied as Gray was still his composed self when they were hugging. 'Natsu really is warm.' the ice mage thought to himself.

"Okay Natsu, Truth or Dare?" Lucy asked and before he chose, the pinkette rose up. "Wait... I just wanna ask a question to all of you. And I know you can all answer it honestly."

That statement gathered a few noises until they all agreed to answer him truthfully.

"What is love?"

There was a heavy silence and in a few moments, all of them fell anime-style.

"What the hell was that about, Flame Brain?!!" Gray was the first to react. Although his blush at the prospect of what Natsu said was damn obvious.

"Okay. Let me give my answer..." Erza obviously ignored Gray's protest. "When people are in love, they feel like it's heaven. They don't want that moment to end. They always want to stay by each other's side no matter what happens." Natsu nodded at this.

"Oh! Love is when the wind blows in your direction and tell you that there's someone out there waiting for you!" Wendy almost shouted happily in compliance with answering the question.

"Love is when you cook food for the people you care about." Mira Jane was the next one the reply. Natsu was now smiling.

"Love is when you know that there's a spark between two people!" Laxus answered then slumped on the chair while Freed was on his lap. "That's the same for me, I guess." the green-haired mage just answered.

"Love is when you read it on a book, and you wish for it to happen in real life!" Of course, Levy would say something about books.

"Love is like iron that becomes more solid as time passes by." Gajeel added as an afterthought on Levy's words.

"Love is the language of two souls fated to be together!" Juvia goes heart-eyed while saying it then Gray groaned boredly.

"Love is when the person you like accepted your fish!" Happy joyfully went about how fishes have a great role in his lovelife. And Carla seemed to agree.

"Love overcomes the past and welcomes the future." Sting answered and Rogue nodded at that.

"Love is when you feel protective of the ones you care about." Elfman got down to it.

"Love is the key to answering some questions that would open gates of possibilities." Lucy said with a wink on Natsu's side, where the pinkette instantly blushed at realizing what the blonde Celestial Wizard has said.

"Thanks guys..." Natsu smiled at them sheepishly, then turned to the ice mage. "How about you, G-Gray?"

"Uh... m-me? Well..." Gray stuttered. At Natsu. Oh great... The others were eyeing the ice mage expectantly.

"Love is the fire that melts the iciest of hearts and..." Gray stopped and looked at them then proceeded. "it is the ice that solidifies the bond between two people who are meant to be together." Wait. Did he just say fire and ice? He instantly slapped his mouth shut and looked away from all the people. Natsu blushed and he felt a hope rise within him that maybe, maybe... Gray also likes him.

"Uhmm. T-Thanks Ice Princess! And to all of you..." Natsu bowed in gratitude. Then the game proceeded with Natsu as the last player to choose when he dashed away and there were surprised looks on their faces.

"What was that all about?!!" Gray, again, protested about Natsu being unfair. Then, he saw Lucy stood up and braced herself.

* * *

 

Natsu ran off as fast as he could. He can't afford to face Gray now because of what happened earlier. So he headed straight to the lake where he can refresh his mind and rethink about things. Yes, he likes Gray... more than a friend or a rival... But what would it lead them? 'Right... Juvia is the one for Gray... I know they were perfect and all...' But these thoughts just left a deeper hole in his heart that caused a very uncomfortable tightening of his chest. 'I want to make Gray happy... But I think I'm not the one who would do that.' Natsu's thought shifted back to what Gray had answered earlier.

"Love is the fire that melts the iciest of hearts and... it is the ice that solidifies the bond between two people who are meant to be together."

That was it! Natsu thought and left his mind into a mess. 'Fire and ice...' And he continued to run in the woods.

* * *

 

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!!!!" were the next words heard from the Guild Members except Lucy and Gray couldn't help but blushed a million shades of red.

"Gray-cherie! Natsu likes you! But Juvia loves you better!" Juvia said and hugged Gray all to herself. Some things were never really meant to change. But for Gray, he needs to change it... Now.

"You love me?" Gray asked, gritting his teeth. Juvia nodded and cuddled Gray. "You'd do everything to make me happy right?" Juvia nodded but then again.

"Wait, what do you mean by that, Gray-cherie?" Juvia started frowning in worry. Until;

"Think you can just let me be happy with Natsu?" Gray suddenly said which gathered wide-eyed expressions from some mages and cheeky grins from the dragon slayers.

"No! Wait- I mean... If that will make Gray-cherie happy..." Juvia felt like sinking in the ground but managed to steady herself.

"Thank you Juvia... You'll have your own one day." Gray said and ran away from the guild to follow Natsu.

"This is getting better than I thought it would..." Erza said to no one but she earned approving nods from each of them.

"I knew better, Erza..." Lucy answered. "I knew better..."

* * *

 

Gray was getting tired as his breathing becomes faster. Luckily, he stopped at the lake where he saw someone sitting there and looking up to the moon. The ice mage smiled to himself. He's going to own the night.

"Gray..." the ice mage stopped in his tracks. "Gray, I wish you luck with Juvia..." What is Natsu saying?

"I know... I'm not... The perfect person for you..." Natsu was crying? How did Gray not notice it earlier?

"Fire and ice would make a bad combination... I should've known..." Natsu finished his monologue and stood up. When he turned around;

"GRAY?!!!" Natsu's first reaction was this and he threw a nearby object which hit the ice mage in the face.

"Oi!! What was that for, Flame Brain?!!" Gray complained but his expression softened when Natsu bent down on his knees.

"Great... Now you heard me talking about you." Natsu sniffled a bit and chuckled lightly. "I'm really an idiot."

Gray approached Natsu and took him in an embrace. It lasted for a while before sobs were heard from the pinkette who was cuddled to Gray's chest.

"I'm glad you felt the same..." was only Gray's words. Natsu had to move his head and see the expression in Gray's face. That smile which gives the pinkette tweaks in his stomach, the smile that gives him inspiration to fight. He knew it...

"But how?? When did you-"

"Don't ask me about it idiot! Of course I've been feeling this way for a while now!" Gray snapped at Natsu but in good-natured way.

"But I thought you were mad at me because I said you would mind if I ask you're okay and that... you are always fine on your own... That's why you left at that instant."

"And you skipped stones again?" Gray had a hearty chuckle after hearing this. Discovering this side of Natsu makes him want to ravish the pinkette ever so passionately.

"That's what Lucy said to me..." Natsu replied. "Not the exact one... But it'll pass as it is..."

"Look, Natsu... Wanna know what I said that time?" Gray asked and Natsu just stared at him interestedly, prompting him to continue with a nod.

"I wouldn't mind if you were the one asking me if I'm okay." Gray just said it with all honesty and Natsu started pouting and whacked himself in the head a few times, earning a light chuckle from Gray.

"Idiot Natsu! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Natsu kept tapping his head then Gray claimed those arms as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the pinkette's lips. It was abrupt, but really enough to make them both sigh heavily in search of oxygen.

"Calm down... I love you, Natsu..." Gray whispered huskily in Natsu's ears. The pinkette almost shrieked at the intimacy, but who is he to complain? He wanted this all along.

"I love you, too G-Gray..." Natsu replied and later on, something fluffy is working under way.

* * *

 

The next day, Gray and Natsu were congratulated when they got inside the Guild. It was a missions day, so meaning they will either be sent on a job together or separately. But neither of them felt worried because in the end, it was all worth it. That is until;

"Natsu?!! Are you okay?!!" Gray suddenly bursted out when Natsu puked on the Guild's Floor. The ice mage quickly picked up the pinkette in his arms and went straight ahead to the clinic, calling Wendy to join them. Natsu forgot to mention about dragon-mating to Gray, and tell that he was a submissive one, who turns out to be the one capable of giving birth when knotted by his mate... And after what happened last night, this could be the very reason why Natsu vomited at that instant.

Natsu got checked up by Wendy and Porlyusica, bringing themselves to a conclusion that will surely change Gray and Natsu forever.

"How was he??" Gray ran up to the clinic literally and was met with a smile from Wendy and a nod from Porlyusica.

"Natsu's pregnant... With a twin." Wendy said naturally and...

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!!" Gray growled and slapped a hand on his face. He knew he should've been patient with Natsu, but then forgetting about the dragons' mating cycle and such. He's done now. Very, very done.

But what shocked him was that Natsu seemed so happy about it, so Gray couldn't help but smile and kiss his boyfriend nonetheless.

Oh yeah, a stupid game started all of this.

* * *

Insert Ending Song: Don't Let me Down by Mariya Nishiuchi

 

Happy: Hey Natsu! Do you think Lucy and Juvia will be okay?

Natsu: Of course they will! Strong girls are okay!

Happy: Hey, but you're a girl now too!

Natsu: I'm not! What makes you think that, Happy?!

Happy: I just thought so...

Happy & Natsu: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is Acceptance!"

Happy: I really thought you are a girl now, Natsu!

Natsu: I said I'm not!

 

Tsuzuku...


	2. Love is Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is when the person you like accepted your fish!" - Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chappie! Thanks for the kudos and support! Love u guys!

_"Love is when the person you like accepted your fish!" - Happy_

* * *

 

Natsu woke up to the silence of a room. He tried to slowly open his eyes and take in the place where he is. He then steadied himself to sit on the clinic bed when he heard a somewhat crying sound. A few scrunches of his eyelids and he saw a familar figure, holding his hand as if hanging on for dear life. Natsu quickly warmed up to what he is now seeing.

"G-Gray..." Natsu forced his voice to be a bit steady, but it betrayed him. Surely, he was nervous when Wendy finally announced the news to them. It's not that he was mad, if anything, he was nervously happy. Happy doesn't seem to be enough, but he'll settle with it for now. Happy that one of his dreams came true - to be with Gray, and now, a greater blessing is working itself inside him. Hearing the pinkette's voice, the ice mage slowly raised his head to see his lover, the one who made him realize what fate is.

"N-Natsu..." Gray almost whispered. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm not quite t-there..." Natsu replied hesitantly. "But I'll manage..." and it was followed by a serene smile which made Gray's heart flutter in excitement.

"It's my fault..." Gray almost broke into sobs again. "I should've controlled myself last night... It was-"

"Amazing..." Natsu cut off the ice mage's blame game. "It was amazing... I c-can't describe how much I waited for you, Gray..."

"Wait, wha-?" Gray paused. "You Flame Brain... Getting me all worked up by worrying and all you say is that what we did last night was amazing?? Idiot..."

"I'm your idiot..." Natsu corrected. "Aren't I?" and Gray tried to hide another blush creeping his pale cheeks.

"Y-Yeah..."

They stared at each other for a while, understanding the situation given in front of them. Natsu was smiling despite the little shocks his head was giving him. Gray stupidly gaped at the sight of his lover. Oh how good the turn of events were.

"So uhm..." Gray started. "You okay with all these... preggy thing?"

"Well... I can't really blame you for being so aggressive on me..." Natsu replied ever so honestly which made Gray's blush deeper. "But I'm really grateful for this."

"Hey! I'm not that aggressive!" Gray tried to protest, turning away in embarassment. Natsu grinned.

"Oh you're telling me, Ice Princess... I love your game face last night..." Natsu continued to tease his boyfriend.

"Damn tease, Flame Brain." Gray snapped at the obscenity of the conversation. "Stop it or I'll-"

The door to the clinic slammed heavily and there appeared a very happy Erza. Wait, happy? "GRAY! NATSU!"

"Uh oh..." Gray froze. Natsu just smiled and welcomed Erza, tagging Happy and Lucy along with her.

"Tell me the truth." Erza had her serious face on Gray. "Tell me you didn't wrecked Natsu last night!"

"Hey! Watch your words Erza!! You make it sound like I did something so bad!" Gray gritted his teeth in annoyance. Lucy just sweatdropped at the scene.

"Wrecked?" Natsu cocked his head to the side, then grinned. "Oh yeah, he did!"

"Damn you Natsu!" Gray scowled at his lover for baiting him to Erza.

"Love you too, Gray!" Natsu answered heartily with a smirk.

"That wasn't even a good thing for you to reply like that!" Gray facepalmed himself and settled himself on the seat next to the bed.

"You are so screwed, Gray." Lucy chuckled at the burden of the ice mage.

"Screwed? Of course not!" Natsu defended his lover. "I'm the one who was screwed last night..." The pinkette then turned into heaps of chuckles. Gray blushed intensely at that.

"Okay okay! I got it!" Erza finally stopped the teasing streak. "What I mean is that... I'm happy for both of you." The couple looked oddly at Erza, who shouted at them for the look they gave.

"Natsu!" Happy flew towards the pinkette's stomach. "Is it true you have babies now?"

"Yeah Happy!" Natsu replied with a genuine smile. "You're gonna be a big brother now." The Exceed flew happily in delight with the news.

"Congratulations Natsu and Gray..." Erza settled everything and started her speech. "Truth is, I never really expected that you two would end up together." The couple looked at her. "I thought Natsu would end up with Lucy; rendering Gray to end up with Juvia... But I was... wrong." Erza then smiled at them. "But I'm happy nonetheless."

"Well t-thanks Erza..." Gray was nervous. But Natsu held his hand tight. "Thanks Erza! It was a great experience..." the pinkette added.

"I'm glad to hear that there were no regrets from both sides..." Erza said with much assurance and the couple nodded.

"I don't see regret in Natsu's face, Erza." Lucy butted in. "In fact, he's excited to sort things out with Gray."

"H-hey! Why do you feel so excited about this, Lucy??" Gray retorted good-naturedly.

"Acceptance... That is." Lucy answered with a smile. Gray seemed fazed by this.

"She accepted the fact that I love her as my best friend ever since I shared her my secret." Natsu confessed and Gray hummed in acknowledgement.

"Indeed. But if you don't accept your responsibility to the twins, I'll try to get him back." Lucy then posed with a bit of threat in her.

"Of course I'll accept it with everything I have! No need to tell me that, though." Gray scratched the back of his head in defense.

"Then it's settled! Congratulations!" Lucy shaked hands with the both of them. Erza was smiling at the background.

"Hey!" Happy suddenly interrupted. "Love is when the person you like accepted your fish!" The couple brightened up at the memory of what Happy said.

"It's like... Love is when Gray accepted his kids from Natsu." Lucy rephrased it with such sparkle in her eyes, making the couple blush in embarassment.

And the conversation went on like that for a while. Natsu telling the others how awesome his experience with Gray and the developing twin in his tummy. Gray blushed when Natsu started talking about their "thing" last night. Natsu was laughing loudly when Gray stopped him with a kiss. Lucy, Erza and Happy sensed it was their cue to leave so they put up an excuse to get food because they're starving. Natsu and Gray blinked at them for a while before the door shut again and Gray was now on top of Natsu, showering him with kisses from every part it lands.

"We'll be okay, right?" Natsu asked with the tiniest of doubts, but smiled nonetheless.

"Of course! As long as we're in love with each other, we're gonna be okay..." Gray kissed Natsu's forehead. "And that means we'll be forever okay, idiot."

"That's what I thought." Natsu replied and soon enough, muffled noises were heard from the room and no one bothered to barge in.

* * *

 

Erza, Lucy and Happy were eating and conversing at the bar when Mira Jane was serving Juvia a meal.

"Gray-cherie..." the water mage thought sadly. "And here Juvia thought you'll have kids with me..."

"Juvia... You wanted him to be happy, don't you?" Mira asked while wiping the goblets with a clean cloth. "It's hard to let go but... it's worth it if you will realize how happy you made the person you love."

"Juvia is still sad about it, Mira." the water mage tried to scoop a bite of the meal and however managed to gulp it slowly.

"I know." Mira tried to comfort her. "Just mourn for now, and it'll pass..." Lucy seemed to hear this and stood up to accompany Juvia.

"Juvia... Sorry about what happened." Lucy tapped her shoulder twice. "I've been quite sad as well... But I managed to accept it." Juvia looked at her with teary eyes.

"How did you manage to do it?" Juvia's voice cracked at each word, but she managed to give a good response.

"Knowing that Gray accepted the responsibility and swore to protect Natsu seemed to be a sufficient reason for me to hand that idiot to him." Lucy smiled, reflecting the expression of someone who underwent a sad day and overcame it.

"L-Lucy, I..." Juvia still choked on her quiet sobs. "Juvia doesn't know where to start..."

"Then let me help you..." Lucy hugged the water mage ever so tightly. 'So this is how she accepted the facts...' Juvia thought and buried herself deep into the hug.

Erza and Mira were smiling at the background, both knowing the pain Lucy and Juvia went through. But at the same time thinking how they managed to overcome all of it. And now, Lucy was helping Juvia out and together they will manage to move forward to a brighter day with other people who'll accept them without hesitation, just like how Gray accepted Natsu in his life without any doubt and complain.

"Will they manage it, Erza?" Happy asked curiously but with hopes raised.

"I'm sure they will... They're both strong girls to top it off." Erza answered as if it was the easiest question in the whole wide world. And soon enough, Lucy and Juvia can manage.

* * *

 

Wendy was in the clinic room checking out vitals of Natsu while Gray just sat there quietly. The sky dragon slayer was gladly assisted by Charles who hands her the instruments.

"Nothing strange for now, Natsu-nii." Wendy assured the pinkette. "Everything's normal as of today. You'll be safe to discharge within the day."

"Thanks Wendy." Natsu greeted and a nod from Wendy justifies it all. "You're the best."

"Not at all, Natsu-nii..." Wendy scratched the back of her head in embarassment, "Just doing my job, is all."

"Well, you've done a great job." Natsu patted Wendy's head lightly. "But someone over there did the best job to me last night..." Natsu smirked mischievously which roused the ice mage from his seat.

"Hey! I heard that, you Flame Brain!" Gray protested instantly. How can Natsu take what they did as a light thing?

"You were meant to, Ice Princess..." Natsu giggled in delight which softened Gray's feats. Now he's in love.

"Now now, I know it's just love but don't do much of emotion stimulation..." Wendy warned carefully with a chuckle. "It may be quite overboard for the twin."

"Sorry about that Wendy..." Natsu smiled sheepishly. "I just love teasing my boyfriend." Did he just say boyfriend? Wow, that sure is good for his lips to say again.

"And I'll die of embarassment every single day... Believe me." Gray sighed heavily but bearing a great smile on his face.

"But you love me anyway..." Natsu said back with much endearment which made Gray a blushing mess... again.

"Yeah... That's true right there." Gray said with much conviction that made his heart skip a beat. He could get used to this.

"Alright." Wendy said. "What if Natsu should stay in your apartment, Gray? I'm sure he'd be safer there." Gray brightened up at the idea.

"Good suggestion, Wendy." Gray answered almost instantly. Well, who wouldn't agree to live in one house with their loved one?

"Aww man!" Natsu had a mock-disappointed look in his face. "And here I thought I will get an honest-to-goodness rest... I might get wrecked again."

"If you don't stop that Natsu, I swear I'll do it." Gray mock-glared at his lover. Natsu just laughed.

"Oh thanks Gray! I won't stop then." Natsu said back and Gray just groaned at this. He wouldn't get bored of loving Natsu... That's a promise.

Wendy finally gathered all her tools and bid the couple goodbye. Then, the door opened with two new faces.

"Lucy! Juvia!" Natsu was cheerily greeting them. Both girls looked at him softly, who was covered with a blanket around his waist.

"Natsu!" Juvia was the first to hug the fire dragon slayer. Gray softened at the scene and whispered to Lucy about how she managed to make Juvia recover from the heartbreak, which the blonde answered that it was just about positive phraseology and motivation.

"Juvia wants to congratulate both you and Gray-cherie! I'm quite psyched that you'll have twins!" the water mage literally bursted in excitement for a second then;

"I'm glad you're finally okay with us, Juvia..." Natsu started. "But I swear you've been through the worst when you heard the news... And I apologize for that." Juvia was wide-eyed at this.

"No!" Juvia raised her voice a bit. "Don't apologize, Natsu. It wasn't your fault. It's no one's fault... We just... fall in love with people."

"But still... you were the first to have feelings for Gray..." Natsu was saddened at this, but he seems okay.

"Really? Juvia was the first?" the water mage looked surprised by this. Natsu then looked confused.

"I'm not s-sure if what I felt for him when we were kids was just friendly love or anything..." Natsu managed to give it honestly when Gray then joined the talk.

"That long?? Why didn't you tell a thing? God, Natsu!" Gray looked almost angered at this, but kept cool about it. Natsu just chuckled at this.

"Well, you can't blame kid brains like me..." the pinkette said. "And here I thought I was oblivious to that thing called love."

"You idiot!" Gray snapped but Natsu continued to laugh about it.

"I'm glad that you two get along very well in reality..." Juvia finally smiled and was learning to gradually let go. "No joke."

"Thanks Juvia... I really owe you big time." Natsu hugged her and Juvia was surprised at this.

"Yeah... I'm sorry as well..." Gray said.

"No need for apologies, Gray-cherie!" Juvia broke the hug. "I knew all along that everything between us is one-sided."

"Not really... I started to like you as well. But not as intense as with Natsu..." Gray confessed and Lucy whacked him in the head. "Oi! That hurts!"

"Really, Gray?? Saying that after everything?!" Lucy was now furious.

"I already said I'm sorry, okay?! What's your deal?!" Gray bristled back and Natsu with Juvia just laughed at the scene. After all, Juvia doesn't feel that much hurt... Instead, she was relieved.

* * *

Insert Ending Song: Don't Let me Down by Mariya Nishiuchi (Hey! I really love the song!)

 

Happy: Hey Natsu! Didn't you just say you will cook for Gray?

Natsu: I did. What's the deal?

Happy: You're more like a wife now, aren't you?

Natsu: I said I'm not, Happy! Why do you say it like that?

Gray: Because you are my wife...

Natsu: Not you, too Gray! You're going to sleep in the couch!

Gray: Hey, it's my apartment! Don't order me around!

Natsu: And I am a very hot-headed wife! You hear me?!

Happy & Natsu: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is Caring!"

Happy: You just said you're a wife!

Natsu: I-! Never mind...

Tsuzuku...


	3. Love is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu thought of making a day special for both him and Gray. In which the ice mage couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a very cheesy chapter which all GraTsu lovers will appreciate. Enjoy!

_"Love is when you cook food for the people you care about." - Mira Jane Strauss_

* * *

 

Gray was suddenly blinded by the extreme sunlight beaming in his room. He instantly covered his face with those strong arms and realized that it was halfway noon already. Well, the first thing he had to do was tap the other side of the bed and was surprised that Natsu wasn't there. He groaned. Now where did that idiot go, he thought. Could it be that everything's just a dream? Dreams that are made by his broad imagination? He shook his head off, throwing away such pessimistic thoughts. He quickly got up when he was met with a sweet smell of pancakes and coffee wafting about. Now, he wasn't dreaming, was he? There's no one in his apartment besides Natsu since Happy insisted that he will stay at Natsu's house.

Gray walked outside of his room half-naked... again. He entered the kitchen only to find that familiar pink hair standing in front of the stove and probably wearing a pink apron. Hey, wait! When did Natsu get an apron??

"Oi..." Gray started then stifled a yawn. "You're not messin' with my kitchen aren't you?" Natsu looked around only to find Gray staring at him fondly.

"Shouldn't you be saying 'Good Morning, Natsu!' instead of busting me of ruining your kitchen?" Natsu seemed mock-upset about it. He finally faced Gray and the ice mage was shocked when he saw the design of the apron the pinkette was wearing.

"Where the hell did you get that apron?!!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs which only earned a chuckle from the fire dragon slayer. Yes, the apron has the design of Gray's face doing his signature smirk with a caption in it.

"Oh, this?" Natsu pointed to the apron. "Juvia gave me all her collection of you. Saying that she needs to throw them away in order to move on..." Natsu then turned back to cooking. "But then it crossed her mind to just give it to me since I'll make more use of them."

"Should I thank Juvia for this or get mad at her?" Gray groaned defeatedly, putting one hand on his forehead.

"I suggest you do the first one." Natsu said happily while flipping the pancakes. "Because I like this."

"Ughh... Damn you, Natsu Dragneel..." Gray sighed but settled himself in one of the chairs in the dining table.

"Shouldn't it be Natsu Fullbuster?" Natsu asked innocently while cooking. Gray blushed deeply at this. Natsu really knows how to get inside the ice mage's heart.

"Whatever..." Gray just watched Natsu finish the task. "By the way, Good Morning Mrs. Fullbuster."

"That's what I thought you'd say..." Natsu blushed at the newness of the concept but smiled heartily at his lover.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Gray took Natsu to the Guild for a walk and to look for a decent job for today. Mind you, Gray would now be working for three people aside from himself. Therefore, he needs to find a really, really decent job.

"Oh, Good Morning sweethearts!" Mira greeted the two almost casually. "Shouldn't Natsu be resting now?"

"Oh hi Mira!" Natsu started. "Well, I'll be bored in the apartment so I asked Gray for a walk to the Guild..."

"How sweet of Elsa!" Mira joked which earned a glare from the ice mage.

"Who are you calling Elsa?!" Gray scowled at the transformation mage ever so seriously.

"Ahahahahaha! Elsa?! From the movie Frozen, you mean?" Natsu couldn't help but burst out in laughter as he saw Gray sit on the floor with grudges around him.

"Indeed! So I think your fire has completely melted the Ice Princess' heart?" Mira continued with the teasing and laughing.

"I guess?" Natsu laid low this time, lowering himself on Gray's lap which made the ice mage blushed deeply again.

"N-Natsu... Not h-here..." Gray stuttered and became a blushing mess.

"I'm not doing anything that's not couple-like." Natsu smirked devilishly at this.

"You fuckin' tease... Be thankful that you're pregnant..." Gray had a glint of lust when saying that. "Or I might have ravished you..." Natsu's eyes brightened at the prospect.

"Really?!" Natsu almost shouted in happiness. "Hey Mira, can we have sex even though I'm pregnant?!" the pinkette shouted and Mira almost dropped the goblet she's currently wiping.

"NATSU!!!" Gray growled angrily on the pink-haired mage. "Dammit! You're doing this on purpose!"

"Hey Mira! C'mon, answer me!" Natsu ignored his lover's rant and continued to delve at the prospect.

"I can't answer that, Natsu!" Mira blanched at the excitement the pinkette was showing. "Try asking Wendy..."

"Aww man!" Natsu felt his spirit drop. Gray just sighed heavily at his lover's straightforwardness, which is one reason why he loved the pinkette so much.

* * *

 

The rest of the guild members gradually came to the Hall. Some were pretty hooked up in chatting about here and there. And later on, the Hall was bustling with people.

"Well, Natsu-nii, actually you can..." Wendy tried to talk as softly as possible. Natsu then brightened up again with hearts in his eyes. Gray just groaned unbelievingly.

"You're becoming like Juvia, Flame Brain... Stop that." Gray tried to halt the pinkette's actions but Natsu seemed unwavering.

"If you don't like Juvia then you also don't like me... Is that what you're saying all along?" Natsu then glared at him with such intensity, making Gray flinch.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that! Like hell I would hate you..." Gray blushed and kissed Natsu straight on the lips. It lasted for a while which made the other mages stare at them in amazement, then bursting out in cheers and laughs.

"Enjoying yourselves, aren't you?" Laxus suddenly asked from not so far while sitting with Freed on his lap. Natsu grinned happily with a nod and Gray just stared blankly at them.

"Hell yeah, Laxus! How about you and Freed?" Natsu asked and earned a blush from the green-haired runes mage. Laxus just tsked at them saying that they mind their own business.

"Like you are not minding our business..." Gray glared at the lightning dragon slayer who just shrugged it off.

"Who cares? It's fun to have some more couples like us!" Natsu raised his fist in the air and earned a sweatdrop from the others.

"Well, I couldn't agree more..." Gray finally smiled and hugged Natsu closer to him. The pinkette's stomach then growled and Gray just sighed. His wallet will be soon empty.

"Remember Natsu-nii, you're eating for three people... You and the twins..." Wendy said well-informingly which made Gray wince again.

"I have to work harder, yes?" Gray asked to no one in particular but Wendy nodded at him, while Natsu was already on the bar talking to Mira Jane.

"You definitely have to, Gray-nii..." Wendy said with finality and Gray winced some more.

* * *

 

Lucy was writing something about her novel as she placed the pen on her lips. Then a bright idea came to her senses. "Why not write a story about Natsu and Gray? I'm sure it will be a hit!"

"I suggest you don't do that..." Erza said plainly as she sat across the chair where Lucy was sitting. "You know how Gray doesn't like publicities."

Lucy frowned at this. "Publicities? Like hell I would believe that!" the blonde looked exasperated in her tone. "He's been doing jobs all along with his half-naked appearance."

"Well, he's a guy..." Erza stated the obvious. "That's why he's pulling the stunt."

"Oh, tell me that..." Lucy groaned in boredom then continued writing her novel.

* * *

 

Gray was looking at the request board seriously. He left Natsu to doze off in the infirmary who was sleeping soundly and mumbling about "Gray, take me..." and the ice mage couldn't help but blush madly at that. Even in the world of dreams Natsu would imagine Gray hitting on him?

"And so I heard you're becoming a father..." a familiar voice was suddenly heard by the raven-haired mage. It was Master Makarov. The old man had a look of suspicion on his face but that didn't kept Gray from telling the whole world that Natsu was his.

"Yes Gramps... I am..." Gray answered with a simple smile as he continued to stare at the request jobs at the board. "It's a lot of pressure, but I think I can manage..."

Master Makarov nodded at this. "I'm sure you will... Natsu's one tough person to deal with, but he's really good."

"I couldn't agree more, Gramps." Gray's smile grew wider at this. "That's why I love that guy... He's full of surprises..."

"And that's why I'm here to offer you a job which will truly help your upcoming family." Master Makarov's tone was as straight as usual.

"What about it, Gramps?" Gray suddenly became confused. He knew that this is isn't just a regular job, given that the Master himself talks about it.

"I'm taking a long leave from office... I have to put up with many seminars and trainings with the Council for months." the Master said, and Gray just listened. He knew better than to butt in.

"Okay?" the ice mage said once the opportunity is there.

"I will assign you as a temporary Guild Master for the times I will be on my leave." Gray was shocked by this. "Eeeeeh?! Why me?! I mean, so sudden-"

"You will have monthly pays which will be more than enough to sustain Natsu... Since he can't go on missions this time around." the Master added.

"But I can't do that Gramps! I can't even control Natsu... Let alone the whole Guild." Gray was being exasperated here.

"I already anticipated that, moron!" the Master snapped at him then changed into a fond smile. "But you'll do well, right?"

"I... guess I can." Gray answered out of nervousness rather than willingness.

"You can... And that's final..." Master Makarov then turned around and walked, until he stopped again.

"Gramps... Thank you for trusting me with this..." Gray managed to say.

"I care for everyone in the Guild more than you know, Gray..." the Master nodded and took his leave.

* * *

 

The next day;

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!" everyone in the Guild Hall was shocked.

"That's right! You heard me..." Gray announced proudly. "I will be the temporary Guild Master of Fairy Tail! All of your job reports will be directed to me during Gramp's absence!"

"Tell me I'm dreaming!" Erza slapped her face once. "He's kidding right? Why him?"

"Not sure about that, Erza..." Lucy replied. "But Master Makarov seems honest about it."

"Erza! What are you talking about over there?!" Gray was now focusing on the two girls which earned a laugh from the others.

"Shut up Gray! None of your business!" Erza fought back the same loud tone. Lucy just rubbed her forehead.

"Since you don't wanna share it, you're not going on any jobs for today... Which means," Gray stopped to see his older friend's reaction. "You're grounded." And everyone gasped at the ice mage's cold tone.

"The hell did you just say?!" Erza requipped into battle mode and was ready to strike Gray with all her might.

"Hey, hey! He's just kidding Erza! You can go to any job request you like!" the certain voice of someone very familiar came into the scene. That hearty laugh...

"Natsu! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to-"

"Rest and let you ruin the Guild's reputation with just what Erza didn't say to you?" Natsu was laughing at the whole ordeal. "And here I thought I was the kid-brained." the whole Guild bursted in laughter. Erza was shocked to hear this sudden change from the pinkette. As far as she could remember, both Natsu and Gray were the ones responsible for tarnishing the Guild's reputation just because they're fighting about nonsensical things.

"Hey! That was just-" Gray was stopped in his words when Natsu kissed him full on. The Guild continued to stare at them in awe.

"Hey guys, I just wanna inform you that I will be the temporary consultant of our temporary Guild Master." Natsu announced and the Guild people bursted into fits of laughter, not one of mockery but of pride. All of them clapped and cheered loudly, proud of their two powerful mages. But the question is;

Will the Guild survive for months under the management of this couple?

* * *

 

"Are you sure Natsu?" Lucy was shocked about the suggestion of the pinkette.

"Yeah. I will just be here for a few weeks... It's not like I can work well on the long run..." Natsu said. "Besides, I'm starting to gain weight."

"I can see that. I can tell Juvia about this later. I'm sure she'll be happy." Lucy replied and stood up, smiling at Natsu.

"Tell me about it." Natsu chuckled. "See you later Best Friend!"

"Ouch! It hurts!" Lucy faked a wincing expression.

"You'll get over it soon. But don't say I didn't love you." Natsu grinned at the Celestial Wizard who blushed a deep red.

"Yeah yeah, I loved you too, y'know." Lucy finally smiled at this. At least she knew it wasn't one-sided in other aspects.

"Thanks Lucy... I owe you big time, too." Natsu stood and hugged his friend ever so gently, but assuring.

"Most welcome, Natsu..." Lucy whispered and she broke the hug then left to tell Juvia the good news.

Gray appeared out of the office bathroom not so long. He was already in his black sweatpants and the cross necklace was dangling on his chest.

"So I see it went well..." the ice mage came from behind Natsu and hugged him. Natsu leaned in to the touch with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. You and Juvia should finally settle it too." Natsu closed his eyes while focusing on the scent his lover was giving off. Gray hummed in approval of what the pinkette said.

"That's what I thought I would do..." Gray answered confidently. He then moved Natsu to face him as they melted in a very sweet kiss. Each second passing was in pure bliss, enjoying each other's presence without worrying about other things. What's important is that they're together and the fruits of being together.

* * *

Insert Ending Song: Don't Let me Down by Mariya Nishiuchi

 

Happy: Hey Natsu, the celebration is coming!

Natsu: What celebration?

Happy: You don't know?

Natsu: Well...

Happy and Natsu: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is a Language!"

Happy: You really don't know, Natsu?

Natsu: Really, no.

Tsuzuku...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! See you in the next chapter guys!


	4. Love is a Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love someone, you understand them even without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-san. How could I forget putting this up? Hahaha!

_"Love is the language of two souls fated to be together!" - Juvia Lockser_

* * *

 

The next day, everyone in the Guild was preparing for the upcoming Fairy Tail Founding Anniversary. As usual, Gray would command the other Guild Members with all his might and they would give him glares that would almost paralyze the ice mage. Natsu was just laughing his ass off at the hilarity of the scene.

It was really a good day to get started preparing the things that are necessary for the celebration. Erza, Lucy and Juvia have been in charge with the program, which earned a defeated groan from some of the members. Mira and Wendy are in charge with the food preparation, with Happy and Charle willfully assisting them in planning. The big boys like Gajeel, Elfman, and Laxus are assigned to the more strenuous physical work which includes moving things from here to there and so on.

When it started to get noon, they are all given a well-deserved rest. A hearty meal was served as each member of the Fairy Tail present in the Guild today were happily enjoying the meal and talking about anything and everything.

"Hey Natsu, how are you feeling today?" Mira was the one who started to ask, finishing her chew. The pinkette looked at her ever so bloomingly which made Gray's heart skip a beat.

"I'm quite sad because I can't help with the preparations." Natsu managed to smile miniscully, then caressed his slowly growing tummy.

"It will be bad for the twin if you insist, Natsu. We're gonna be sadder if you insist to help." Erza was finished with her portion and is now focusing on her dessert, a cake of course!

"But admit it, we missed the fun that Natsu and Gray have when they fight, right?" Lucy chuckled at the memory of all those nonsensical fights the couple had in the past times. Natsu and Gray couldn't help but grin at each other.

"I agree! When I get done with this, I'll kick your ass hard Ice Princess!" Natsu declared which made the others sigh at the possibility.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how you try Flame Breath!" Gray said with so much harmless aggression. Then Natsu managed to steal a kiss from the ice mage while they're at it, earning giggles and coos from the girls.

"I think the twin might inherit your fighting spirits..." Mira added. "Y'know, genes."

"Certainly." Erza approved.

"Isn't it cute?" Wendy giggled. "A mini version of Gray-nii and Natsu-nii fighting and shooting fire and ice to each other?" This made the couple sweatdrop at the idea.

"I... think we might not want to see that." Lucy tensed at the thought of the Guild suddenly becoming an ice palace covered with flames.

"Hey!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. "It's not gonna happen at the worst!" the ice mage added.

"Well, I dunno..." Lucy replied. "Just giving a warning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Wendy suddenly interrupted, raising one hand with the index finger shooting up.

"What?" Lucy was the one to ask.

"Hey Gajeel-san, you know the story about dragon slayer babies right?" Wendy asked the iron dragon slayer, who nodded and stopped eating.

"Well, dragon slayer babies get more powerful. They inherit the power of their parents twice as stronger." Gajeel pointed out.

"So... we're going to raise Fairy Tail's next heroes?" Gray asked and Gajeel nodded at that. Natsu had his eyes in hearts as he giggled excitedly at the prospect.

"Oi! Don't do that, seriously!" the ice mage tried to protest at what his lover was doing.

"Gray-cherie! I'm so excited!" Natsu suddenly turned into one like Juvia and the water mage blushed, remembering how she addressed her first love.

"Will you stop that?!" Gray snapped at the scene when he turned to Juvia, whose head was hanging down in embarassment.

"I told you that if you don't like Juvia, you don't like me at all." Natsu crossed his arms and eyed Gray for a moment.

"That's not the point, squinty-eyes!" Gray continued to snap at the pinkette.

"Why are you doing this, Natsu?" Juvia managed to say after a while. Gray was stunned at the expression Juvia was bearing at the moment.

"Well... I just want to help settle things between you and Gray." Natsu said and everyone eyed him intently, except Juvia.

"Uhmm... J-Juvia..." Gray started, but at loss for the right words.

"Gray-cherie, Juvia is fine now." Juvia then raised her head to face the man she used to love. "I'm not worried at all. Natsu is a great person... He'll take care of you and Juvia is okay with that."

"Juvia..." Gray finally smiled. The smile that made Natsu and Juvia fall in love with him. "Thank you... For keeping up with me... For everything."

The water mage blushed. "Juvia didn't do anything to make Gray-cherie thank her." the ice mage shooked his head.

"No... You did the best thing to make me happy." Gray said back. "And that was something I will always admire from you because you surrendered your own dreams to fulfill the dreams of others."

"Gray-cherie..." Juvia's tears started welling up. Natsu then nudged the ice mage and they looked at each other before Gray nodded and stood up to hug the water mage.

"Natsu... I'm so proud of you..." Erza smiled at him and surprisingly, the pinkette hugged her.

"Hey hey! Enough of the drama! We're eating, y'know!" Gajeel interrupted and was kicked in the face by Erza for ruining the moment. Then everyone, even Juvia, broke out in laughter.

"Thanks Natsu... Juvia is so proud to have you as a friend and love rival!" the water mage broke from Gray's hug and settled herself to hug Natsu.

"I've never been more proud of you, Juvia. You're so strong." Natsu mumbled and tightened his hug to the water mage. Gray was smiling like a fool. Lucy couldn't help be teary-eyed at the moment, same could be said for Mira and Wendy.

"Natsu!!" Happy was sneezing from a napkin as Charle patted his back.

"I will always hope for the best in the two of you... Juvia thanks you for everything." Juvia was facing Natsu and Gray now, her eyes brimming with unexplained joy that finally, after a long time, she is free from the shackles of pain and heartbreak.

"And we could say the same for you and Lucy... And everyone in Fairy Tail." Natsu said and Gray nodded. The ice mage was snaking his arm around the pinkette's waist.

"Hey! Why me?!" Lucy protested and Natsu just chuckled at her.

"I mean your novel-writing carrier, Lucy..." the pinkette replied and he earned a smile from blonde Celestial Wizard. "Don't be such a wuss."

"Hell yeah!" Lucy interjected in agreement. "I'll write a novel about you and Gray! That will definitely be a hit!" The ice mage sweatdropped at her idea.

"Uhmm. Maybe an article will do?" Gray suggested but Natsu beamed off at Lucy's idea.

"Nuh-uh! I want the whole world to know who I belong to!" and Natsu cuddled in Gray's chest ala Juvia Style.

"You Flame Brain!" Gray blushed and knuckled Natsu's head playfully. The pinkette just chuckled at the gesture.

"What?"

"Nothing. You know I'm also yours." Gray added with a thought.

"Get a room!!" the other Guild Members shouted and laughed at that.

"We already have! In Gray's apartment!" Natsu shouted back with much happiness. He never knew belonging to someone felt this good.

"Don't talk around like you own the house, idiot!" Gray snapped at the pinkette for being so carefree.

"What? I'll own it soon and move there! That makes us both the owners!" Natsu retorted but with a tinge of blush in his cheeks. Gray's mind went 'Kyaaaaa!' after seeing the pinkette's blush.

'Soooo cuuuuuute!' Gray's mind shrieked at the thought. How could Natsu be so cute when necessary?

"Natsu's right, Gray." Erza supplied. "You should move in together now. Just like what married couples do..."

"Well, we already moved in together so..." Gray scratched the back of his head in shyness but he really liked the idea of moving in with Natsu.

"That's great! I mean, you can take care of Natsu so much more!" Lucy giggled at the prospect and the ice mage blushed to no end.

"Y-Yeah... That's how is it." Gray could only manage to answer as Natsu was busy cuddling to him.

"I think you should rest for now... Natsu seemed to have exerted more energy than usual." Erza suggested and Gray nodded.

"C'mon Baby, let's get you to rest for now." Gray cooed and Natsu groaned.

"Oh man... No more cuddling?" Natsu pouted for a bit then was kissed in the forehead by the ice mage himself.

"But I need to keep up with the work... The celebration is getting nearer and nearer." Gray was sad that he can't afford to cuddle his lover for the meantime.

"Mhmm. Okay." Natsu managed a smile. "I guess I should go now. See you later Ice Princess."

"Wait!" Gray abruptly said then pecked Natsu on the lips. "I'll have a surprise for you tonight." Then as on cue, Natsu's ears became like one of a loyal dog to his owner.

"Really??" Natsu's eyes gilmmered with excitement. Gray nodded awkwardly but he managed.

"Yep. And if my Baby behaves well, I might have more." Natsu's blushed excitedly at the offer and nodded vigorously.

"Okay! Love you Gray!" Natsu kissed the ice mage's lip one time. "Happy, fly me to Gray's apartment!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy nodded and lifted Natsu to fly towards the ice mage's apartment.

"Is it just me or Natsu seems to behave in a submissive manner?" Lucy blinked a few times while saying it.

"That's because he is a submissive dragon slayer." Gajeel filled in. "Like a wife to her husband."

"And that's the reason why we now have kids, right?" Gray asked the iron dragon slayer.

"Indeed. Submissive dragons have the ability to produce offsprings when knotted by their mate, even if they are males." Gajeel added. "And by knotted, I mean-"

"Okay, okay! I heard enough... Thanks so much Gajeel." Gray tried to sound sarcastic but he just blushed at the mention of 'knotted'.

"And now you're feigning innocence when you're the one who wrecked him?" Erza smirked evilly which made the ice mage scowl.

"I am not feigning innocence!" Gray shouted. "I just don't want you to get privy in our private lives."

"Ooooh." Wendy put her hand in her mouth then giggled silently, earning a smooth glare from Gray.

"Oi, Wendy! Don't you dare-" Gray started but all of them started leaving to get back to work. The ice mage sighed deeply and relaxed.

'They really love you Natsu... But so am I.' Gray grinned before getting back to work.

* * *

 

The day passed and the Guild was almost prepared for the celebration. Everything was already planned. The whole week of celebration is polished by events. Gray secured a copy of the documents for the party to be submitted to Master Makarov in case he will need a copy. Everyone slumped at the tables available and was served some delicious snacks by Mira. The transformation mage suddenly called the attention of the ice mage, who is looking at the picture of him and Natsu smiling together during a mission. Lucy insisted to take the photo, though.

"Gray, can I ask you something?" Mira asked. Gray looked and ran towards her direction.

"Go ahead Mira." the ice mage nodded.

"Uhm well... It may be too much to ask of you but..." Mira paused to search for a better word. "Natsu is indebt of ten meals even before you got together." Gray was not surprised to hear this from the white-haired lady.

"I know, Mira, He hasn't been in missions always. Don't worry, I will take care of it." Gray answered and Mira sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this, Gray." the transformation mage quickly apologized.

"Nah. I'm going to work for Natsu and the twin, anyway. So I'll take responsibility." the ice mage said and handed out a few jewels to Mira, which the lady accepted and nodded.

"Whew. Natsu's so lucky to have you, Gray." Mira smiled ever so warmly and the ice mage blushed.

"Well... I'm luckier that I have him." Gray scratched the back of his head and smiled as well. Another wave of happiness is bursting inside his heart.

"It goes both ways, then." Mira added and Gray nodded at that.

* * *

 

Later that night, Gray went home to find Natsu lying on the couch with his hand over his tummy. Gray smiled and removed his shirt to sit beside the couch and watch his lover sleep ever so comfortably. Natsu had his eyes fluttered shut and his lips partially open. He had a faint blush dusting his cheeks. The ice mage softened at the sight of Natsu, the ever brave wizard who fought lots of battles, earning scars that hold a lot of memories. Having a strong body yet a soft heart, a pretty contrast that Gray had come to love.

"I wouldn't want to trade places if I can love you more each day, Natsu... I'm really glad you felt the same." Gray grinned and kissed Natsu on the forehead. He then smelled food from the kitchen. So Natsu cooked for him then rested on the couch to wait for him. Suddenly, the earlier conversation was dragged back to the top of his mind.

_"Is it just me or Natsu seems to behave in a submissive manner?" Lucy blinked a few times while saying it._

_"That's because he is a submissive dragon slayer." Gajeel filled in. "Like a wife to her husband."_

The ice mage's tears are threatening to well up in his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from getting carried away because of how lucky he is to have Natsu in his life.

Then, he heard a soft mumble. "G-Gray... m-move." Then the ice mage froze and was stunned. Natsu then made a somewhat disgruntled face in his dreams. Maybe he's uncomfortable?

'Not again...' Gray mentally slapped himself. Is Natsu dreaming about getting wrecked again? Now Gray felt his pants tighten. So in order to prevent it, he kissed Natsu on the cheek and went ahead to carry him on the bedroom. As they reached the room, Gray gently laid the pinkette on the bed, putting a blanket on Natsu's body. Then, a bit of shuffling here and there, Natsu slowly opened his eyes.

"G-Gray... You're home." Natsu managed to say then stifled a yawn.

"Hey Flame Babe. Don't tell me you slept the whole day?" Gray chuckled and earned a nod from the pinkette.

"Quite. There's nothing else to do around but I prepared you a meal so when you get home you have something to eat... But I slept again and didn't notice the time so-"

"No worries, Natsu. No need to explain... I know how much you love me." Gray said and Natsu blushed.

"Y-Yeah. So much that I forgot to eat on time and thought that I'll wait for you instead." Natsu answered and Gray was quite alarmed.

"I really appreciate the thought, Natsu... But you shouldn't overwork yourself..." Gray caressed the pinkette's face and Natsu leaned in to the touch.

"It's okay, Gray. I just want you to know how much I love you." Natsu blushed a bit but smiled nonetheless.

"And I love you, too so don't do so much work in a day. It could be bad for the twin, okay?"

"Sorry Gray. I promise I won't overwork myself." the pinkette kissed Gray in the lips to earn his apology.

"Good. Now..." Gray then had a smirk on his face. "Would you like to have dinner first or would you like to know the surprise?"

"I guess having dinner first in the kitchen wouldn't be so bad." Natsu chuckled at the suggestion and Gray nodded at that.

"I thought so." and they had a sumptuous dinner after that. But who knows what might happen after dinner? Only Natsu and Gray know.

* * *

 

Insert Ending Song: Don't Let me Down by Mariya Nishiuchi

Happy: Hey Natsu, is everything okay?

Natsu: I dunno.

Gray: C'mon Natsu, don't be mad at me.

Natsu: Hmph!

Gray: Oh man. This is hard.

Natsu & Happy: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is Protection!"

Happy: Natsu, cheer up!

Natsu: Mhmm...

Tsuzuku...


	5. Love is Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's having a bad day, all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-san! Not mine...

_"Love is when you feel protective of the ones you care about." - Elfman Strauss_

* * *

 

The next morning came in an almost hasty manner. Gray would always wake up without Natsu by his side. Probably his idiot of a boyfriend is in the kitchen brewing something edible. But this time, the ice mage felt a heaviness in his head. He might have been feeling dizzy, but he still forced himself to get up. Gray managed, but his vision was really getting him all unfocused. He tried to shrug off that feeling and walked towards the kitchen and as his intuition was correct, the pinkette was there sitting.

"G'morning Baby..." Gray smiled through the pain in his head. "You're way too early to start breakfast eh?"

"G'morning Ice Block. I just felt like doing it earlier." Natsu shifted in his seat and wince at the lingering pain on his lower back.

"You okay?" Gray felt as if his headache had disappeared for a while and ran towards Natsu.

"Y-Yeah." Natsu still felt the hot white pain. "It's still sore. I might be walking funny the whole week."

The ice mage sighed in relief and chuckled a bit. "Sorry. I must have had it hard again."

"Nah. I've gone through worse." Natsu smiled and kissed his hell of a hot boyfriend.

"I know." and when Gray settled on a chair beside Natsu's, he felt the sharp headache return and winced against it. The pinkette noticed it and suddenly looked at the ice mage with utmost worry.

"Oi, Ice Block, you okay?" and it was Natsu's turn to interrogate.

"Y-Yeah... Probably just woke up the wrong side of the bed." Gray managed a smile. "Don't worry."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your w- I mean, boyfriend!" Natsu said frantically.

"You almost said 'wife'." Gray chuckled and Natsu sighed.

"That's not the point, dumbass!" Natsu suddenly had the urge to kick some sense out of Gray.

"But I like it. You being my wife... Doing all these girly chores for me."

"Doesn't mean I agreed with the 'Mrs. Fullbuster' thing you can always tease me of being girly!" Natsu snapped at the ice mage.

"Whatever floats your boat, my dear wife." Gray smirked and Natsu blushed to no end.

"Fuck you." the pinkette gritted and munched on his portion of the food.

"No can do. You're still sore." Gray pushed his luck.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!" Natsu bursted out and really, the urge to kick Gray's ass is still available.

"Hmm. Why is everything reverted today?" Gray wondered with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "From what I can remember, you were purposefully teasing me in front of the people. And now, you're the one who looked like someone who's ready to kill..."

"Y'know what? Forget it!" Natsu stood up and ran through the door, leaving a stunned Gray on the table.

'Maybe the mood swings are kicking in.' Gray thought as he finished the meal. Should he follow Natsu? But his headache seemed to reinforce itself twice more painful than earlier.

* * *

 

The Fairy Tail guild was usually empty at this time. But as Natsu entered it with a promise of fury in his face, he noticed that the other wizards are already there. The pinkette took large strides to the bar and the people are looking at him like they've been hit by lightning. There were murmurs about Natsu's present condition.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Mira asked, pointing out the odd behaviour of the fire dragon slayer as of today.

"Probably not. That stupid Ice Block pushed me to the end of my rope!" Natsu grumbled ever so hostile.

"And I must say that rope is thrice as shorter?" Mira asked as to assess the situation.

"Well, I can't help it."

"You should consult Wendy about that. It may concern the twin." Mira suggested and Natsu nodded. He stood up and walked towards the infirmary, finding Levy and Lucy talking with Wendy.

"Oh Natsu! Why are you alone? Where's Gray?" Lucy asked worriedly of her best friend.

"Home." Natsu simply said which confused the three girls inside the room.

"I see. Anything wrong why you're not together going here?" Levy asked next.

"That stupid Pervy Stripper made fun of me and make me look like a girl just because I'm doing the house chores!" Natsu gritted his teeth in extreme annoyance. Usually, it's okay with him that Gray teased him, especially in their intimate moments.

"And the way you act like now doesn't make you a girl?" Lucy was having a bit of irritation in this, but she understood the situation.

"Hey! Not you too, Lucy!" Natsu almost screamed but was handled by Wendy.

"Natsu-nii, I should do a check up on you." the sky dragon slayer said as Natsu nodded. The examination was quicker than expected and the girls nodded at the reason why Natsu was acting like an overboard wife.

"So, what is it?" the pinkette asked and earned relieved stares from the girls.

"Natsu-nii, it's natural for a pregnant g-... I mean, person to have mood swings. It's almost a month now since you were knotted, and it's natural." Wendy explained the phenomenon to Natsu who nodded and listened carefully. "Nothing to worry about. You're just fine, Natsu-nii."

"Alright. Thanks Wendy." Natsu said and apologized to them for such a nuisance.

"Oh Natsu, it's not your fault." Lucy comforted the pinkette with a tap on the shoulder. "Oh I know! Why not go shopping with me? We can eat at the newly opened restaurant just a few blocks from the guild."

"Uhm... Sure. But I didn't bring any Jewel with me." Natsu sadly nodded.

"It's on me, now! Wendy, Levy... you'll join us right?" Lucy declared and the two girls nodded.

* * *

 

And later the four of them were found at Magnolia Superstore to buy some stuff for Lucy. Wendy was looking at the shelves of medicine books, while Levy was just looking for some random books to buy, Lucy was looking for new novels to read. Natsu, unbelievably speaking, was on a particular section of the bookstore that will make someone shocked to see him there.

"I think it's time to read more about my condition." Natsu hesitatedly picked a pink book with a white ribbon attached on the upper right corner of its cover. The book was quite big and thick, as if it was an encyclopedia of some sort. The pink color was spread throughout the book and letters were each written in a toy cube.

And the book was titled "A-B-Cs of Having a Baby: Full Edition for Starters" and when Natsu opened it, the format of the book was in a dictionary style with images explaining each term used in pregnancy. But that's not all. Since it's a full edition of some sort, there are also Tips and Instructions included and all of the stuff one needs to know. Natsu blushed at the part where he saw something along the lines of "Cuddling is one way of relieving stress for the mother." He immediately thought of Gray and his cuddling styles whenever they're together. He could get used to being called a mother in the future, mentally noted.

* * *

 

The girls and Natsu were in the newly opened restaurant named Fancy Fiore and they chose to sit in the chairs outside the shop to get a feel of fresh air while eating and chatting. This restaurant must be really famous because every second passing there are customers walking in and ordering. Some felt disappointed because they were out of seats. So the food served here must be really sumptuous and popular.

"I'm glad you bought that, Natsu-nii. It can help you along the process!" Wendy beamed at the pinkette who blushed deeply.

"Hey! It wasn't easy looking at it because I'm getting odd stares from other buyers of that book!" Natsu protested in a good manner and chomped on the Fireball Ice Cream that he ordered (and paid by Lucy).

"Yeah, and you better pay me on time because I might have my due date for the rent soon!" Lucy chuckled but a bit worried because she needed the Jewels very much.

"Yeah, yeah! It's not like I can escape your wrath!" Natsu groaned and exasperatedly reasoned out.

"Good!" Lucy huffed in pride. She looked at Natsu who had just begun paling.

"You okay, Natsu?" Levy asked, dropping the book she reads on the table.

"Y-Yeah..." Natsu felt like he was covered in ice.

"Could you mind filling us in because you act so strange today?" Lucy asked and shifted in her seat so that she could clearly see Natsu.

"I'm just nervous..." Natsu finally supplied.

"Of what, exactly?" Lucy had her brows frowning.

"I'm gonna be a parent... I'm afraid I might mess things up." the pinkette bowed his head and was hugged by Lucy.

"It's natural for a first timer in the field of parenthood, trust me." Levy stated with an assuring smile.

"True. You can do it, Natsu-nii!" Wendy cheered and Natsu felt like brightening up at the encouragement.

"You're just missing Gray. Don't fool us." Lucy said matter-of-factly. Natsu blushed several shades and glared at the Celestial Wizard.

"Shut up!" Natsu retorted and the girls laughed at his 'tsundere' approach. He's gonna die out of embarassment at how true these girls were.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Gray finally recovered from the headache and went ahead to the guild in search for Natsu. He's on a day off today so Erza was the one in-charge of the Guild. But hey, it's quite scary when Erza is mentioned.

"Looking for Natsu, huh Elsa?" Mira asked from the bar and Gray had veins popping on his head.

"Who're you calling Elsa?!" Gray gritted his teeth and Mira just laughed at the ice mage's reaction.

"My my, such a hot-headed guy. Shouldn't you be cooler?" Mira sighed and continued.

"That's not the point! Doesn't mean I'm an Ice Mage I don't have temper issues!" Gray retorted and Mira just laughed at him.

"Natsu's fire is really in you, Gray." Mira said and Gray started blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Speaking of, where is he? I need to see him." the ice mage asked Mira then ordered his food.

"He went shopping with Lucy, Wendy and Levy at Magnolia Superstore... They said something about a newly opened restaurant and wanted to try it out." Mira explained and Gray just continued eating.

"Such a sissy." Gray tsked but inwardly he was bursting in happiness.

"But you love him, nevertheless." Mira pointed out and Gray let out a stuttering 'Yeah.'

"I feel sorry for what I did... I ruined his mood this morning and he immediately stormed off the house." the ice mage confessed and Mira smiled warmly at the admission.

"It's okay. Actually, he was feeling well after the check up with Wendy." Mira paused and as she expected, Gray raised his head to listen. "Everything's normal for Natsu... He's just experiencing mood swings as a sign that his pregnancy was not... well, set aside." Whew, that made Gray sigh in relief. He knew that was it.

"Gray-cherie!!" and the voice that almost made Gray choke on his food was now prominent.

"J-Juvia! Happy today, aren't we?" Gray tried acting casually around the water mage and she vigorously nodded.

"Juvia had a nice date with Lyon! It was very good!" Juvia was making that 'all-heart-eyed' expression but Gray felt a splash of relief. Maybe his so-called brother can love Juvia better.

"Congrats then. Told you that you can find your own." Gray smiled.

"Mhmm! Juvia wants to share it with Natsu, too! Juvia is very happy!" the water mage continued giggling and Gray sweatdropped at this. Why does Natsu need to know? Oh right... They're close friends now.

"Right. Will you help me find them?" Gray then suggested and Mira almost chuckled at the scene.

"Oui! Juvia will do what Gray-cherie wants!" the water mage nodded happily and Gray had to put an expression. Gray thought she moved on!

And they ran towards the Guild exit and traversed the path to Magnolia Superstore with less people. The walk (or run) was quiet and neither wanted to say a word. Gray only thought of Natsu and how to apologize to him. He was the focus of this run.

* * *

 

As Natsu and the girls were walking down the streets of Magnolia, they were caught up in small fight at the park with some rookie mages blabbering about world domination while destroying the structures around the park. The people were suddenly running and screaming at the commotion. Natsu felt irritated but he needs to suppress his urge to kick some sense into those rookie butts and show them who's the boss.

'I'm pregnant. But I need to do something about this!' Natsu thought as Wendy was already sending her Sky Dragon Roar at one of the mages followed by Levy's Solid Script. Lucy called out to Virgo and Leo to help her out but the force was not that enough.

"Dammit! I can't move!" Leo was stunned by one of the mages using a lightning magic, a purple one. Virgo was sent back to the Celestial World, Lucy was stunned as well by the other mage's cyan lightning bolt. Wendy was caught in an electric web that shocked her to the bones. If Charle was only here... Levy was covered in silk cocoon from a Bug Mage. And all Natsu could do was stand and watch his allies in pain.

"Natsu, go away! Don't fight! It's dangerous!!" Lucy shouted and was rendered another cyan lightning bolt, then slowly fainting.

"Now now, Natsu Dragneel..." the Cyan Lightning Bolt mage smirked evilly. "What can a powerful Fire Dragon Slayer do when he's pregnant?" What?! How did they know?

"Maybe you could just run away and ask for help..." the Purple Lightning Mage said with such venom in his words. "But we won't let that happen!" He quickly shoot Purple Bolt around Natsu and the pinkette was trapped. He gritted his teeth in extreme anger but remained focused on the situation.

"Ahahahahaha! See how pathetic you've become?" the Bug Mage sneered at Natsu. These guys are really getting into his nerves!

"I'm not pathetic you dumbasses!" Natsu growled back with anger in every fiber of his being.

"You sure about that?" the Cyan Bolt mage rendered Natsu into another Stun Wave. Natsu winced in pain. He can't let these idiots ruin the city but he cannot let the twin inside him die because of his impulsiveness. The Tri-Mage laughed manically and blabbering how they easily defeated one of the greatest wizards of Fairy Tail.

"Damn you all!" Natsu felt fire surrounding his being and his friends looked at him in horror.

"NATSU! DON'T!" Lucy shouted but it was too late. Natsu's body was fully engulfed in flames... that turned blue?

"Just hang in there my little ones!" Natsu got ready to stretch his hands in an offensive strike as he noticed that there were smoke coming from the fire. Wait, smoke? No, this isn't smoke! This is... ice smoke!

"You idiot..." a certain voice came in the scene. Natsu gasped at the familiar sensation the voice was giving off. "Ice Make: Spears!"

"G-Gray?!" Natsu was shocked but he focused on the battle. Gray's move was better than usual. In fact, there were small flames covering the spears. Wait, flames in ice spears?? Now this is weird.

"Woah! Never thought I had flames in my ice!" Gray was surprised but he managed to remove Natsu from the Bolts. The Tri-Mage was like deers caught in headlights. 'Just who is this guy?' They thought.

"Never thought I had ice smoke in my blue flames, either!" Natsu smirked and understood everything now. His and Gray's powers were merging as one.

"Comrades, let's move!" the Cyan Bolt mage let out another Stun Wave, followed by the Purple Bolt mage's Electric Web and Bug mage's Cocoon Beam.

"You ready for this, Babe?" Gray winked at the pinkette who blushed but nodded anyways.

"Since when am I not ready?" Natsu replied and they held hands with both palms facing each other. A mark appeared from their foreheads and there it was, fire and ice in one big sphere of a shield.

"Juvia will help too! Water Slicer!" Juvia attacked the Tri-Mage with such accuracy. Gray and Natsu nodded at her then to each other.

"Now, Mating Wizards Secret Art: Snow Fireball!" Natsu and Gray shouted and suddenly a huge fireball with ice rings around it was sent to the Tri-Mage who haven't done anything to stop the attack as they were rendered lifeless on the ground.

"Whew! That was one hell of a power!" Gray sighed in relief as Natsu suddenly tackled him to a hug. The pinkette had his head cuddled in the ice mage's chest. Oh, the power of love!

"There there..." Gray hugged Natsu closer to him. "No need to be such a sissy." This earned a split-second frown from the pinkette.

"I am not a sissy, Gray Fullbuster!" Natsu tried to put up a good comeback but he was blushing mess in Gray's chest.

"Yes you are. In a great way, should I say." the ice mage then smiled and whispered into Natsu's ears. "I missed you, Babe."

"Y-Yeah. Missed you too... Sorry for acting nuts." the pinkette took the opportunity to say what he feels.

"Nah. I'm sorry for being the cause of your 'acting nuts' activity today." Gray kissed Natsu's hair affectionately. How the ice mage loved those pink locks with the scent of sakura mixed with cinnamon and other nice fragrances.

"NATSU!" Lucy was walking towards them. "What was that?!" This confused the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"What was what?" Natsu asked back.

"The 'Mating Wizards Secret Art' thing? Care to explain?" Lucy made herself clear and stood proudly with her hands on both waistlines.

"Uhmmm..." Natsu started but he couldn't find the right words to start.

"You suck at words, Babe." Gray butted in and earned a glare from Natsu. "It appeared when we had sex for the first time. We ignored the mark that started appearing in our forehead that night and found that it was gone in the morning." the ice mage continued speaking. "Then we had sex again last night, and guess what?"

"It appeared again." Lucy groaned in knowledge of the obvious answer.

"Yep. And I guess that explains how we have come to have suddenly merged our powers in one." Gray ended with a very confident smirk, giving each 'sex' part a very nice emphasis because Natsu was the one who started babbling about it not long from today.

"Wow. The dragon mating thing is really complex! I must learn more!" Wendy became interested in the topic, of course ignoring the 'sex' part. She had enough of hearing it with her innocent ears, thank you very much.

"I should ask more to Gajeel, either. It makes me think very deep about this." Levy agreed with Wendy and Lucy felt like she was left behind. Oh, Loke is still there!

"Master, anything that's bothering you?" Loke asked the Celestial Wizard who suddenly spaced out during Wendy and Levy's affirmation of the topic.

"Uhm.. n-no! I'm fine. You should go back now." Lucy faltered at the look Loke gave her and blushed a bit.

"But Master..." before Loke could finish his speech, the key was thrust in front of him and he disappeared.

"Lucy, Loke is just concerned. Why did you sent him back so fast?" Natsu wondered if there was something the blonde was bothered about.

"I think we should be going now. Report this to Erza." Lucy was never into avoiding questions but today she did it firsthand. All the others just shrugged it off and walked together with Lucy back to the Guild.

"Hey Babe, is your butt okay now?" Gray was heard from the background while they were walking.

"Don't try to make me hit you with my fist, you Pervy Popsicle!" Natsu shouted and the others were laughing hard at that.

Oh well, another day has finished.

* * *

 

Insert Ending Song: Don't Let me Down by Mariya Nishiuchi

Happy: Hey Natsu, is Lucy okay?

Natsu: I dunno. She's okay yesterday.

Happy: What might have happened?

Lucy: Stop talking like I can't hear you guys!

Gray: Oh man, when can we go home Babe?

Natsu: Making a move again, Pervy Popsicle? I'll seriously kick you!

Gray: I'm up for it!

Lucy: I'm ignored. Thanks a lot.

Happy: Don't worry Lucy, we'll help you out!

Happy & Natsu: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is the Key!"

Gray: Seriously, I wanna go home!

Natsu: Shut up!

Tsuzuku...


	6. Love is the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu helps Lucy with her confusions of life. Gray doesn't mind tagging along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chappy with a bit of drama in it. Hahaha!
> 
> DIsclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-san. I wish he would turn this anime into yaoi. Hahaha! In my dreams. XD

_"Love is the key to answering some questions that would open gates of possibilities." - Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

 

"Mating Wizards Secret Art?! What the hell is that?!" Erza was highly dumbfounded yet amused of the idea. So the two idiots has some new magic to help with the Guild Missions, huh? Oh well, Erza has finally got comfy that there will be less ruckus inside the guild hall and more workforce in protecting the land of Fiore. The red-haired warrior sat comfortably on the chair in Master Makarov's office. Of course, she was the Master for today. Well, actually, she took over since Gray felt a bit incompetent in the field, earning a loud laughter from his wife... boyfriend. Okay, boyfriend.

"Well, it's a sort of power coming from the process of knotting." Gajeel rubbed his chin lightly. "But it only appears when they are highly angered or pissed of, and won't work when the other mate is not around." he finished with several heads nodding in apprehension.

"Hmm. I wanna see it sometime. What a great story to tell the old man when he returns." Erza suggested and the fire and ice duo paled in understanding.

"We won't do it for your sake!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison which made Titania frown in irritation. Then a kicking sound was heard from across the room.

"Hey! Why is Natsu not kicked along?!" Oh. So Gray was only kicked.

"You want the twin to die, Frosty?" Natsu smirked with such confidence. That's when his head began throbbing painfully.

"You won't escape either, Natsu. Although, it would be enough for you in the meantime." Erza had her devilishly perfected grin on her smug face. Natsu's face transformed into a look of horror and tenseness.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Natsu nursed the bump on his head with a hand and the other secured his tummy.

"No. So don't do or say a lot of nonsensical things against me." Erza didn't mean any serious thing on this, but she wouldn't let the two idiots be aware of that.

"Maybe I should have been the guild master instead?" Gray finally recovered from the kick and Natsu came running to help his lover. The ice mage softened at the sight of the pinkette flashing an expression of worry. Erza felt herself melt at the sight.

"Yeah." Natsu added. "When I finally decided to transfer the title of consultant to Juvia." the water mage felt like a lottery winner when she heard the news.

"Is it true, Natsu?! You want me to be Gray-cherie's consultant?" Juvia is so heartstruck at this. Gray just sweatdropped. So much for moving on.

"Well, of course! But I know you'll do well with Erza, too. Sorry it was too late." Natsu scratched the back of his head and Gray glared at him.

"No, it's okay! Juvia is happy to know that you want me to still be close to Gray-cherie!" Juvia hugged the pinkette ever so gently.

"Hey! Isn't it too-" Gray was cut off when Natsu glared at him. "One word that will hurt Juvia and you'll have no cuddling with me for a month!"

"WHAT?!" Gray hollered ever so loudly at the taunt and sighed exasperatedly. "How come you two have gotten so close?!"

"I'm always her friend even though she saw me as a love-rival. I also want to return the favor of her letting go of you for me. It's hard, you know?" Natsu made an expression of guilt and hurt which damaged Gray two times.

"N-Natsu... It's okay. You don't have to defend Juvia!" the water mage waved her hands in front of the two. "Juvia doesn't want you and Gray-cherie to fight over my condition."

"No, we're not. I'm just giving him a piece of my mind." Natsu patted Juvia's head gently, Juvia blushed at the contact. She's lucky to have Natsu as a friend.

"You have one?" Gray teased with a smirk plastered on his face which made Natsu blush. "GRAY!"

"Okay, okay! I'm just kidding. I understand the situation, alright?" Gray chuckled and hugged Natsu to his chest. "Sorry Juvia, didn't mean to say something bad."

"It's fine, Gray-cherie! No worries at all!" Juvia waved off the worry and bowed.

"Now you know what happens when you don't value Juvia the way Natsu values her." Erza finally said and pointed her gaze on Gray. The ice mage chuckled nervously at that.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Gray groaned and Natsu elbowed him. "Gray!"

"What?! That hurts!" the ice mage rubbed his abdomen while hugging Natsu.

"Never mind." Natsu just cuddled closer to Gray.

"Besides, she's dating Lyon now. What else is to worry about?" Gray added and the other mages in the room turned to Juvia, who blushed madly at the statement.

"Gray-cherie!" Juvia snapped at Gray for sharing her secret.

"Really, Juvia?! You went out with Lyon?" Natsu giggled at excitement when he heard the news.

"Y-Yes..." Juvia shied away from the pinkette.

"That's great!" Natsu cheered. "But remember, don't rush things. Just what this stupid Ice Block did to me." Gray felt annoyed at this.

"I can't help it, okay?!" the ice mage defended. "You're just too c- I mean, irresistable!"

"G-Gray... You sweet talker slash Pervy Popsicle!" Natsu blushed at that and snuggled deeper into Gray's muscular chest. Why was he shirtless again?

"I love you, Natsu. Always." Gray smiled at seeing how cute Natsu was.

"I love you, too Gray. Forever." Natsu returned the favor. "Hey, where's Lucy? Haven't seen her around the guild after what happened yesterday."

"She took a day off since there were no tasks for today. Gray must have finished the papers earlier before he passed the throne on me." Erza informed them before sitting back on the chair. The ice mage laughed haughtily at this.

"I see." Natsu replied. "So my dear boyfriend has done something right today."

Gray snapped at the pinkette. "Why you-!"

"Okay. That would be enough." Erza's voice was stern and authoritative. The other mages just kept silent.

"Oh yeah! I'm going back to the clinic! C'mon Charle!" Wendy announced and took the white Exceed with her.

"Ah yes! Juvia's gonna get ready for her job today! I'll be back Erza!" the water mage waved goodbye to Natsu and Gray then Titania nodded in approval.

"I'll get Gajeel for some fresh air outside. Bye guys!" Levy ran off to find her mate and have some fun outdoors.

"Gray, Natsu... There's something I'm worried about." Erza then started when all the other mages are outside the office.

"I think I know where this leads us." Gray said and Natsu nodded in approval.

"Glad you knew. She was acting weird when I visited her at her apartment room. She looks kinda... sad." Erza explained and then looked at the two for some answers.

"Yeah. When we defeated the Tri-Mage yesterday, Loke asked her worriedly. And somehow, Lucy pretended she's fine and sent Loke back to the Celestial World." Natsu stated his observations quite accurately.

"Now, what does Lucy had in mind?" Erza asked and earned a shrug from the two.

"Should we be assigned to a mission regarding this?" Natsu asked. Of course, a mission contains a problem. And Lucy is family, so it's really a problem for the guild.

"I would suggest that. But you will do this out of your kind-heartedness and not for Jewels." Erza said with much affirmation. "Is that clear?"

"Yeah. It's not like we have any say on that..." Gray groaned defeatedly and was whacked hard on his head by Erza herself. The ice mage winced in abrupt pain.

"Okay, we got it Erza! No need for that." Natsu chimed in and dragged the abused Gray outside the office. Erza sighed in relief. At least one of them is getting matured, she thought.

* * *

 

And so it ended up with the couple walking towards Lucy's apartment. The two walked in such a peaceful pace you wouldn't believe that it's them. They're just holding hands and looking around then to each other, laughing and grinning like the fools they are.

"I'm glad I can still take a walk even though I should be resting." Natsu inserted with a smile that made Gray's heart leap a thousand miles.

"Well, they said it's good for the twin. Besides, I want them to grow healthy." Gray replied and ruffled the pinkette's hair ever so affectionately. Natsu blushed at the oh-so-familiar contact.

"Me too. Thank you Gray." Natsu suddenly felt like it was the time to tell how he really felt about everything.

"For what, Flame Babe?" the ice mage scrunched his brows a bit and looked at the pinkette with such passion.

"For everything..." Natsu said and Gray hummed in understanding. "For loving me, even though we're entirely different. We fight, we destroy things, get into each other's nerves... There's so much happiness in me that I can't contain."

"I know... And thank you that I feel a better person now." Gray replied. "You made me new, Natsu. I just feel it. That's why I'm the happiest guy on earth when you finally felt the same love I have for you." then he kissed the pinkette's forehead.

"For two people with such different attitudes... I'm grateful." Natsu's sincerity reflected like light striking a prism. Gray resisted the urge to kiss his boyfriend right then and there for being so... sinfully cute.

"Yeah. Me too..." and the ice mage dived in to those lips which always produce a tingling sensation that runs throughout Gray's body. Natsu was blushing but he made no act of resistance, instead he delved deeper into those cold yet welcoming lips of Gray. They stayed like that for a while until the need for air is rising. They separated and Gray cuddled his Natsu deeper into his well-built chest.

"I'm excited for the kids..." Natsu said in softness and Gray hummed again. "Me too, I can't wait."

And the walk to Lucy's apartment was quicker than they ever felt it to be.

* * *

 

Lucy was making a simple stew out of the vegetables and herbs that Mira has managed to give to her in order to cheer the blonde up. Lucy tried her best to act all smiles upon receiving the raw ingredients and nodded as she hurried home to cook them. And here she was, after cleaning the house, cooking like a good wife.

'I never knew this could be so sad... It's not that I'm mad at Gray... It's just...' and her thoughts came to a halt when he heard some knocking on her apartment's door.

"Luce, it's us! The stupid couple of Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted from the other side of the door and Gray was heard snapping at the pinkette.

"Come in, guys." Lucy said softly and the door was slowly opening. So much for isolation tactics.

"Luce, is that food I'm smelling?!" Natsu hurriedly went to the kitchen and Gray could not do something about it.

"Ughh! Can't you wait?!" Lucy was starting to feel to perks of introverse. As if she was a real loner.

"Sorry, Luce. Just hungry, is all." Natsu sighed defeatedly. Lucy can't help but feeling regret upon snapping at Natsu. Well, she's hurt, why not?

"Uhmm Lucy..." Gray chimed in. "We're here to listen if you feel bad about some things." Lucy winced at the impact of the ice mage's words. He was the reason why she feels shit. But who can blame Gray, when Natsu really loves him that much.

"No, no Gray! It's f-fine... I can handle myself." the blonde tried to brush off the topic by serving them the stew. Gray and Natsu sat down on the couch holding a hot bowl of stew. In a matter of seconds, Natsu already ate the whole thing. Gray just gave his portion to the pinkette. Lucy was feeling more pained at the scene, but she kept up composure. Well, she loved Natsu, but it was their fate. They're not to be together as lovers, but friends.

"Lucy." Gray's tone was cold. Even Natsu flinched at that but let Gray do the talking. "I can feel it. The anger is still there."

"Uhmm... H-how? W-wait! Don't answer that..." Lucy nearly stumbled on her seat as she heard the words. Anger, was it? Jealousy? What else?

"Lucy." and Gray's voice was nearly shocking as in a horror movie. Scary!! Lucy thought.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" the blonde started. "I'm still... hurt... because you... took Natsu... away from me..." and the couple turned their glances on Lucy.

"Luce, I thought we're over this?" Natsu asked rather boldly. "But okay, it does hurt a lot."

"I even thought so. But... everytime I see you both... I can't help f-feeling... defeated." Lucy said with much firmness she could muster but her voice was obviously breaking at every word.

"Lucy, we're really sorry for making you feel that way... I know you love Natsu with your all, but I came in and... destroyed everything." Gray was on the verge of breaking down. He can't help it. He was partially responsible for Lucy's condition. But seeing this, Lucy felt guilty about what she said.

"Hey! You did not destroy everything, you Pervy Popsicle!" Natsu said back with much confidence. "Like Juvia said, we just... fall in love with people." Hearing this, Lucy felt right. Yeah, they just love and got hurt, that's it.

"G-Gray! I'm sorry! I'm not saying that to blame you! I feel great, actually." Lucy suppressed the guilt and tried to comfort the ice mage. "Great that there's someone great who will look after this stupid's sorry ass."

"Hey! You don't start with that Lucy..." Natsu retorted and Lucy was now chuckling softly.

"Seriously, I'm proud of the two of you." Lucy said with her eyes twinkling with both tears and hope. "You make such a wonderful couple."

"Lucy... You don't have to act all tough and handle this alone..." Gray said while trying to hold back. "Yeah! We're family, Luce!" Natsu beamed with the same grin that makes everyone moved into his giddy personality.

"I know... Sorry for bothering you with this..." Lucy wiped her tear-stricken face with a hanky. "But I'm thankful that you can talk to me about it so confidently."

"That's familiarity, right Ice Block?" Natsu asked the ice mage who nodded and managed a smile. "Yeah, familiarity it is."

"Maa, maa... C'mon Lucy! Let's eat something at the Guild!" Natsu stood up and heard Gray groan ever so loudly.

"You just ate two bowls of stew, for Mavis' sake!" Lucy snapped at the pinkette but with a certain good point.

"Oh well, there's some things that wouldn't change." Gray sighed and grabbed his wallet on the pocket. He followed an excited Natsu and Lucy... was smiling with such grace and serenity.

"Take care of him for me, Gray." Lucy said and the ice mage nodded then followed the pinkette towards the Guild.

"I always do, Lucy... Always." and Lucy was contented with that answer. It's finally time to move on from the pain like Juvia did.

Now, Lucy was holding a certain Celestial Key and caressed it with her fingers. Her smile now bright and hopeful.

* * *

 

Insert Ending Song: Don't Let me Down by Mariya Nishiuchi

Happy: Hey Natsu! Where's Erza?

Natsu: Why are you looking for her?

Happy: Answer me first!

Natsu: Don't wanna...

Gray: Natsu, don't be rude.

Natsu: Yes Gray-cherie...

Gray: Will you stop it?! Y-you're c-cute!

Natsu: Stop what? I dunno what you're talking about...

Gray: *heart-eyed then carried Natsu bridal style*

Happy & Natsu: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is Heaven!"

Natsu: Oi Ice Block, put me down!

Gray: Nope! I'll punish you for being so cute!

Natsu: Great. I will not be able to walk normally the next week.

Tsuzuku...


	7. Love is Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza goes off to a place that she's all too familiar with. Not knowing someone... or some people are watching her from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry it's not my nature to leave long notes. Hope you understand and enjoy this fic. You don't know how much I am grateful for the Hits, Kudos and Comments for this. I will do my best for the future chapters. Thanks so much!
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

_"When people are in love, they feel like it's heaven. They don't want that moment to end. They always want to stay by each other's side no matter what happens." - Erza Scarlet_

* * *

 

The Fairy Tail guild was usually busy, with all the members having chit-chats or whatsoever they can come up with. The usual routine of the members are rolling on, like how Mira smiles oh so sweetly at the bar whenever she serves a meal or drink, how Gajeel and Levy reads books (which Levy does mostly and Gajeel just listening to her whenever she starts a conversation), how Wendy sits in a table with Romeo talking about childish things, Happy and Charle always laughing at each other for no reasons at all, Elfman and Lisanna just hanging out with their sister Mira at the bar whenever she's free of customers, and so much others.

All of the normal (as they say it even when there are impromptu rambles) activities ceased when someone very familiar bursted on the Guild's door and shouted as if it was a matter of life and death. Standing there was Gray, holding a very red Natsu, with Lucy in the background.

"HELP! Wendy!" Gray could only shout so loud that the sky dragon mage abruptly turned to the owner of the voice and stood up, excusing herself from Romeo.

"Gray-nii! What is it?!" the blunette asked worriedly when she reached Gray, who was still heaving from the run they made.

"Natsu..." Gray muttered. "He fainted just before we walked to get here and buy food."

"I said I'm okay, Gray! No need to carry me like a bride!" Natsu retorted but the obvious red in his cheeks told the people otherwise. "And where are your clothes?!"

"What?!" the ice mage looked down to see that he only wears a boxer. The 'wow' sound effect was heard at the background. "Never mind it! And you're not okay!" Gray insisted and eyed Wendy for her to do the next move. Lucy just sighed heavily at the antic.

"Okay! Right this way, Gray-nii!" Wendy led the way and Gray with Lucy ran as fast as they could. The guild members had a very questioning look on their faces.

"Is Natsu okay?" Happy went to follow them while asking Charle. The white Exceed shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just check!"

"Aye!" Happy nodded and flew together with Charle to the infirmary.

"Gajeel, Natsu's gonna be fine, right?" Levy asked as her tone was a bit shaky.

"He's gonna be. That salamander is something more than meets the eye." the metal dragon slayer didn't seem to be worried at all.

"Isn't it too early to say that Natsu is going to deliver the babies?" Lisanna asked. She just went back from a mission but still was updated of what is happening at the guild.

"I wouldn't think that has to be it... Maybe he's just experiencing some dizziness or something." Mira answered as she finished putting the glasses on the shelves.

"I guess so..." Lisanna said as she returned to help Elfman with some bar chores.

* * *

 

Natsu was lying on his back when Wendy just finished checking him up. In accordance with the report, no major complications happened to the pinkette. However, there's still bad news.

"What's with the face, Wendy? You said Natsu's fine, don't you?" Gray was itching to know the news. Lucy was there comforting Natsu without saying a word.

"Yeah, he is..." Wendy started then looked to the clipboard. "But if this keeps up, it may harm the twin."

"What keeps up?" Lucy had the chance to ask now.

"You see, Natsu-nii shouldn't use magic for the entirety of his pregnancy." Wendy reported. "It is the main sustenance part of the twin aside from the food that Natsu-nii eats."

"That's why I told you not to fight those mages, idiot!" Lucy remarked at the sense of the statement to Natsu, who just chuckled at his almost-reckless move the last day.

"But what would I do, Luce? Sit down and let you get caught by those dumbasses?" Natsu tried to say back and the look on Gray's face suddenly left him worried.

"It's my fault..." Gray started as his knuckles turned white.

"Gray, for Mavis' sake, it's not your fault!" Natsu snapped at the ice mage's remorse.

"But if I didn't provoke you that morning, you wouldn't have... you won't have to..." the ice mage was now gritting his teeth in anger and confusion. Lucy felt cold at those words.

"No..." Lucy said and everyone in the room looked at her. "It's my fault. If I didn't tell him about shopping he wouldn't have come."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!!" Natsu was now at the verge of exploding at the irritating scene of self-reproach in the room. "It's neither of you who's at fault here!" he then turned to his lover. "Gray, I am the one who walked outside the house." then to his best friend. "And Lucy, I agreed to go with you in the first place, okay?"

"Natsu-nii! Slow down!" Wendy tried to stop the pinkette from bursting out and thankfully she succeeded.

"Sorry Wendy." Natsu sighed after that. "Okay, you two... No one is at fault okay?" the ice mage nodded while Lucy hummed slowly.

"And if I hear more of that, no cuddling for three months, Gray!" Natsu announced and Gray paled at the idea. So he just nodded at Natsu.

"And Luce, I'll never talk to you again if you keep blaming yourself." Natsu had a warning glare which made the blonde girl flinch.

"Wow! Natsu has been more mature this time!" Happy pointed out and Charle nodded at him.

"Sorry, Babe... Can't help it... I love you so much that I think you were too good for me to deserve." Gray sighed and kissed Natsu's forehead which made the pinkette close his eyes for a moment to feel the sensation that wrapped his body.

"And I love you, too Gray. So shut your cold mouth or it will not reach mine." Natsu chuckled as he cuddled himself in Gray's chest.

"I'm sorry Natsu. It won't happen again." Lucy said with a growing smile. She really loved Natsu for being so understanding.

"Nah. I should thank you for warning me that time. If you haven't shouted at me I would've lost all control." Natsu smiled sheepishly with a faint blush on his cheeks as Lucy chuckled at the memory.

"Of course, someone needs to yell at you or else you might do stupider things without me." Gray snickered a bit which earned a glare from Natsu but in a playful way.

"The hell with you, Ice Block!" Natsu shouted at his lover with a name that made Gray so special to him.

"I love you, too Flame Brain." Gray returned.

"Pervy Stripper!"

"Dragon Breath."

"Ice Princess!"

"Ash Brain."

"Frosty!"

"Waifu." Gray earned a blush from Natsu on the last nickname he mentioned. The ice mage couldn't help but go 'Kyaaaa!' at the pinkette's red cheeks.

"Y-yeah! I'm Natsu Dragneel-Fullbuster! You hear me?!" Natsu said to everyone in the room as they erupted into heaps of laughter because finally... Natsu have submitted himself to be the one and only wife of none other than Gray Fullbuster himself.

"Soon Babe... soon." Gray smiled to the pinkette. He can't wait for the day that they will be as one.

Lucy was now contented. She knew Natsu won't hold back to Gray. If wedding is what they want, then Fairy Tail will give it to them in a full package.

"By the way, where's Erza? She should be here the moment Gray shouted at the guild doors earlier." Lucy asked Wendy who was currently finished arranging the materials.

"Uhm. She said she was going to some place. No further details." the sky mage answered innocently and continued her work.

"Should we be prying on her business?" Natsu asked with the impact that paled the others in the room.

"Hell no, Babe! I don't want you and the twin to end up like corpses!" Gray waved his hands in exaggeration. He definitely disagrees with the suggestion.

"But Erza's our... big sister." Natsu insisted. "I know she may be brash, but it's not like we don't love her." Then the other wizards' eyes widened at that.

"You're right, Natsu." Lucy finally spoke up. "We need to know if she's in danger or what."

"Glad to hear you agree with me, Luce." Natsu smiled so innocently then sent a glare to Gray's direction. "Unlike my so-called 'husband' who didn't agree with me."

"Hey! Erza's special to me too, y'know!" Gray protested. "But I don't want to pry in her personal life that much."

"I know, Gray." Natsu then grinned. "Just kidding. But really, we need to check on her." Lucy and Gray nodded on that. Happy raised one paw with a very excited 'Aye!'

"Is it okay for me to be left here?" Wendy suggested with a worried face, knowing she might end up joining them. After all, they're Team Natsu.

"It's up to you, Wendy." Natsu started. "You've done so much for me in these past days. But I would love it if you can come with us, just like old times."

"Natsu-nii..." Wendy tried to hold back incoming tears but instead let them flow freely. The pinkette chuckled at Wendy's display of emotions.

"C'mere, little sis." Natsu spread his arms to hug the sky mage who nearly bursted out in tears as the pinkette patted her back ever so gently.

"Natsu-nii... Thank you so much!" Wendy managed to say between sobs. Lucy and Gray couldn't help but feel more proud about Natsu.

"He's definitely our Natsu..." Gray said as his arms crossed, plastered in his face is a smirk that Natsu has always come to love.

"Yeah. He is." Lucy's only response as they watched the scene with much fondness in her face.

* * *

 

And the scene ended up with Team Natsu gathered together to walk and find out where Erza have been. Certainly, she has been on some walks a few days ago and the guild was also having suspicions on where she would have gone. But Mira just shrugged it off and thought that Erza would just be in Crime Sorciere, meeting a certain bluenette in the process. Cana, who just returned from the orphanage after a few days break, was in charge of the guild for the meantime. Why is guild administration appearing to be a passing game?

"Okay... Any idea where Erza is?" Natsu asked everyone around him and they all shook their heads in response. Man, this was harder to deal with.

"So if we don't know, where would this walk lead us?" Gray asked as if it was the simplest thing to answer.

"Nice common sense, Frosty. Not helping." Natsu groaned and rolled his eyes at his ice mage lover.

"C'mon Babe, that's why it's common sense!" Gray defended and Natsu looked pissed off.

"If you don't have any wiser ideas, shut your cold mouth!" Natsu snapped at the ravenette who just sighed heavily. Here we go again, he thought weakly.

"Whatever you say, Waifu." Gray just turned his back on Natsu who will burst out in anger any minute.

"There they go again..." Lucy just chuckled in amusement while Wendy nodded along. Happy and Charle just flying around.

"GRAY!" Natsu was about to send a Fire Dragon Roar when his head was suddenly hit with a hard object. The pinkette yelped in pain and as Gray turned to look at his hurt lover, he regretted it.

"What are you all doing here?" the all so-familiar voice that held a strong dark aura was now imminent in the area. They all froze at the extreme familiarity.

"ERZA!!" all of them shouted. Gray quickly embraced Natsu as a reflex. Of course, he needs protection from Titania's wrath.

"So tell me, what brings you here?" Erza's aura seemed to have dissipated into a normal conversational tone.

"Uhm... We just wanted to check on you. We're worried." Natsu managed to say after recollecting his thoughts and stopped shivering like a chihuahua drenched in cold water.

"I see. Thanks but I'm just fine." the red haired warrior responded oh-so-sickeningly sweet.

"Sorry Erza, we didn't want to invade your personal space. But Natsu insisted that we should go check on you and see where you have been." Lucy explained the whole ordeal and they couldn't believe what happened next. Erza was hugging Natsu.

"Sorry for worrying you all... Especially you, Natsu." Erza said as she enjoyed the embrace. Natsu calmed down and relaxed at the feeling.

"I'm just glad you're okay Erza... I don't want to lose my big sister just because I don't know where you went." Natsu chuckled and all of them smiled at the scene. The fire mage seemed to know how to get in the heart of a person, like what he did to Gray.

"I know, and I'm sorry..." Erza broke the hug and earned questioning stares at the others. "I just went to Crime Sorciere to meet Jellal." And all of them had goofy grins in their faces.

"And?" Natsu continued to interrogate.

"He asked me out on a date since he's on a day off from the Council." Erza explained and earned wider grins from the group. The red haired warrior couldn't help but blush at that.

"Seriously, Erza!" Natsu interjected. "I thought you're together ever since."

"Yes. But he said he wanted to start all over to make it up to me..." Erza stated. "It's not necessary, I said... But he insisted and guess what?"

"What?" Gray asked with an expression of wonder.

"He wants to join Fairy Tail... as a Guild Member." this news earned a loud 'WHAT?!' from the group, except Natsu who felt thrilled at the news.

"That's great! I get to fight him again!" Natsu seemed fired up at the idea but was whacked on the head by Erza. The pinkette nursed his abused head and turned to Gray for some cuddling, which the ice mage hugged him closer to his chest. And again, he was shirtless.

"You won't do anything like that! Even if you gave birth to the twin." Erza sighed hopelessly, knowing that there are some things that will never seem to change.

"Aww man! Gray, let's have a fight instead!" Natsu cheered on but Gray just smiled at him.

"Nope. I want a different fighting style..." Gray's voice turned low and husky which made Natsu blush in anticipation.

"G-Gray! I told you we can do that on weekends!" Natsu's face was flaring up like his flames.

"And here I thought I had the chance..." Gray groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh well, doesn't hurt to wait for the weekend." The group laughed at that and went to walk back to the Fairy Tail guild, where they all belong as one family.

"Well if you shut your smart mouth I might as well change my mind." Natsu suggested and Gray just kissed his forehead lovingly.

"No need... I will still fight you no matter what." Gray smirked mischievously and Natsu was blushing like a mad schoolgirl having a great encounter with her crush.

"GRAY!" was all that's heard as Team Natsu continued to walk in a happy mood full of laughters and giggles.

* * *

Insert Ending Song: Never Ever by Tokyo Girl's Style

Happy: Natsu, you should prepare now!

Natsu: For what, Happy?

Happy: It's Lucy's big day! I can't wait.

Gray: Finally... No more rival.

Lucy: Hey! I heard that!

Gray: Yeah. You heard it.

Natsu: Gray!

Gray: What?

Natsu: Don't ruin Lucy's day!

Gray: Oh okay... I'll just ruin you.

Natsu: *groans* Great. So much for talking.

Gray: *carries Natsu to the bedroom*

Natsu & Happy: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is the Wind's Whisper!"

Happy: I'm outta here! Aye!

Natsu: Hey Happy! Don't leave me with this Pervy Stripper!

Tsuzuku...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha! There you have it guys! See you in the next chapter. Oh, and sorry for the late update. Ja matta!


	8. Love is the Wind's Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and everyone was happy. Eh? Is Lucy somewhat acting strange today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks! It has been a late update, I know... But here it goes!
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-san.

_"Love is when the wind blows in your direction and tell you that there's someone out there waiting for you!" - Wendy Marvell_

* * *

__

"Gosh, Natsu! It's been three months! You're getting fat!" a female voice sounded so teasingly happy as the pinkette entered the guild.

"How dare you say that yourself, you fat of a best friend!" Natsu growled at the female voice who was chuckling now.

"Oi! Don't you dare!" the feminine voice continued the banter.

"You don't dare!" Natsu replied almost instantly.

As you can see, it has been three months since Natsu was pregnant. Everything seemed to be getting in normal shape. The celebration for Fairy Tail's anniversary is almost there. Master Makarov was already back from the seminars and trainings (Wow, that was fast!) wherein he discovered the switching of guild administration from some of the top guild members. The Fairy Tail Guild Master only sighed in annoyance as he continued to check the documents which were presented to him. At least no major damages were made while I'm gone, the master thought. It was the least expected news, to be honest. But hearing this, Master Makarov felt a great shift of emotions from being annoyed to surprisingly effervescent. Juvia was still the Master's assistant, and she proudly do her work.

"Hey hey, you two..." Mira stopped the banter by waving her hands in front of the Natsu and Lucy.

"Huh?" both looked at Mira for a second. "Oh hi Mira!" Natsu greeted the Satan Soul herself.

"Hello Natsu. Hi Lucy! Have you two been at that earlier?" Mira asked as she continued to stand between the two mages.

"Nope. I just wanna have someone to fight with!" Natsu whined at the lack of vigorous fighting ever since he got pregnant. Lucy just rolled her eyes at the statement.

"And you chose me, of all people?!" Lucy snapped at the pinkette who just turned away. The blonde felt some veins popping on her head.

"Natsu, why not have a meal first? I'm sure you are hungry..." Mira offered so gently which made Natsu's eyes sparkle with joy as he nodded vigorously at that.

"Oh dear..." Lucy mentally slapped her forehead in this. Surely, some things will never change.

While at the bar, Mira, Natsu and Lucy were talking about something. Unfortunately, almost everyone gone out on a mission (including Gray) yesterday and they haven't come back yet.

"So, what do you want for your birthday, Lucy? It's tomorrow, right?" Mira asked the blonde who was busy finishing her smoothie. Natsu didn't even blink an eye as he continued munching on the food. Sure, he ate breakfast earlier, but look at how tripled his appetite was.

"Y-Yeah... But I haven't put too much thought in it yet." Lucy answered softly, feeling like she has been lacking something.

"But Lucy, you need to decide on this matter." Mira looked at the guild clock. "The rest of the Guild Members will be here anytime soon. That's what I heard from the Master."

Natsu's ears perked up at what he heard from Mira. "Really?! Gray-cherie is going home?!" the two ladies sweatdropped at the 'Gray-cherie' and sighed.

"Y-Yes Natsu... Isn't it weird that you call him that?" Mira tried to ask but Natsu shook his head afterwards.

"Nope. He loves it when we do sex..." Natsu was obviously blushing at his words.

"NATSU!" Lucy was feeling embarassed at the mention of the magic word. Mira just chuckled at that.

"What?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "It's true! I mean... Whatever." the pinkette sighed defeatedly.

"We understood, Natsu. Thank you very much." Lucy sarcastically remarked but brushed it off.

"By the looks of you, I'm pretty sure you're eager to have one, too. Right?" Natsu remarked and Lucy resisted the urge to kick Natsu's face towards the door of the guild. Instead, she just continued sipping her smoothie.

"You shut your mouth now, Natsu Fullbuster!" Lucy snapped at the pinkette who just continued eating his meal without further notice.

"Oh, Lucy..." Mira added. "Do you have someone in mind?" and this earned a blush from the blonde.

"Uhmm. Perhaps?" Lucy shied herself away and continued to blush deeper than Erza's hair could be.

"So who is it? Anyone from the Guild aside from Natsu?" Mira frankly asked which however, doesn't affect Lucy one bit.

"Can we set aside that topic for once?!" Lucy couldn't help but shout at the truthfulness of the question. True, Lucy had someone in mind that's been bugging her off for months now. And no matter what happens along the way, she couldn't make up her mind. Was it that crucial so Lucy is afraid to tell them? Would it hurt her so much knowing that it's impossible for her and that person to be together? There were so many questions in her mind that it was very hard to decide.

"You can set it aside Luce." Natsu managed to say between chomps of food. "But you can't hide from it forever."

"Natsu's right. It's about all or nothing, Lucy." Mira affirmed the pinkette's decision. Lucy blushed in frustration.

Little did Natsu and Mira know, Lucy was gripping the Lion's Gate Key ever so tight.

* * *

"So Natsu, I have something to give to you."

Later that day, Natsu was found in the Master's Office. He saw Juvia in there and greeted her with a cheek kiss, only earning a blush from the water mage. Master Makarov requested him to be in office once done with the meal, as relayed by Mira. And here he was, sitting on the wooden chair situated in front of the master's table.

"What's this Gramps?" Natsu couldn't help but ask as a small bag of some sort was handled to him.

"Idiot. That's Gray's extra pay for being a temporary Guild Master. I promised him a pay even when his job is finished, and that's the last of it." Master Makarov explained to Natsu clearly, a few coughs coming from him. "And as stated in the contract, you are his beneficiary."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Natsu scratched the back of his head in remembrance. "Thanks for all Gramps. I know you'll find a way for this."

"If you haven't begged at my feet like some lost puppy I would've thought otherwise." Master Makarov sighed but a smile appeared on his face afterwards.

"I know, Gramps." Natsu felt a bit uncomfortable. "I just want to give back to Gray for all he'd done for me."

"Of course. I was just kidding about thinking otherwise. I would help in any way I can." the master was now facing Natsu with such kindness like a father to his child. Well, they are his children after all.

"And we'd do the same for you, Gramps. We owe you a lot..." Natsu softened at the old man's words. Truly, Natsu's soft spot was his loved ones, no matter what degree they are in his life.

"Let me remind you of the total damages you conducted throughout the missions you went on. Would you like a complete recount of the losses and property damages?" And at this, Natsu stiffened and remembered how much of a mess he had left when they were on missions. Primarily because of a small argument with his smart-ass boyfriend and a few fights that turned into a pseudo-apocalyptic scene.

"Uhmm... Gramps..." then Master Makarov stood up from his chair and patted Natsu on the shoulder. The pinkette felt guilty for everything, he really does.

"I'm just kidding, y'know. Kids like you get sensitive most of the time, aren't you?" the master chuckled at seeing a somewhat pained expression on Natsu's face.

"Really Gramps... I'm sorry." Natsu muttered under his breath, quite shaky but manageable.

"It's not like a sorry can send construction personnel right away and fix your damages. But son, I'm always proud of you no matter what happens." Natsu's face lightened up at this, so the master continued. "You've sacrificed your life many times just to save your family, and I'm sure Gray feels the same for you."

"You're right, Gramps. That's why I love that guy." a voice suddenly was heard at the room. Natsu's eyes widened at the familiar sensation that voice has given him.

"Glad to hear you're back, Gray." the master only said and Natsu came running towards the person whose arms were always ready to catch him when he falls.

"Gray!" Natsu was now unable to hold back tears, Gray patted his head and hugged him closer to his chest. "It's okay, Babe. I'm here."

"How long have you been there?" Natsu asked between sniffs and almost-sobs.

"Since I knew that you're the one who made me be a Guild Master?" Gray tried not to chuckle at how cute Natsu was that time. It was priceless.

"You Pervy Stripper!" Natsu finally calmed down. "I missed you, ya know?"

"I know you do. And I do as well." Gray kissed Natsu swiftly on the lips. Even for a short time, sparks were sent to each other's bodies.

"Can you at least consider the audience before you start something like that? Even though I'm old I still have a sense of propriety." the master remarked at the couple who parted from the kiss.

"Sorry Gramps." Natsu chuckled nervously and blushed immediately.

"Yeah. But hey, thanks to you Flame Babe." Gray added. "I didn't know you were the one who requested to Gramps."

"Like I said, I want to make it up to you, Gray." Natsu pecked the ice mage's cheek for a moment and grinned.

"Nah. Your love is more than a compensation for everything." the ice mage ruffled Natsu's hair so fondly. The pinkette comfortably hummed at the touch.

"Uhm Gray?" the pinkette suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" the ice mage replied.

"Your clothes?" Natsu asked and Gray widened his eyes, almost cussing.

"How did this happen?!" Gray was shocked of himself. He was in complete clothing when he entered the guild.

"Old habits die hard, eh?" Master Makarov said as he went back to work. Natsu just laughed at that.

* * *

Later that day, the whole guild started preparing for Lucy's celebration party tomorrow. They set up a program wherein there will be a sequential flow of events and a secret surprise. Of course only Mira knows about it, maybe Natsu too. The others were busy decorating the guild hall with some materials which are creatively designed by them. Natsu requested Gray to create an ice statue of Aquarius as the centerpiece of the place in order to commemorate the Water Bearer's sacrifice in order to save her Master.

Of course, in order to do all these, they requested Loke to bring Lucy out on the town during the preparation for her birthday, which the Celestial Spirit Leader willfully agreed. Lucy, however, felt hesitant. Who wouldn't be when the one you like is with you?

"Seriously Loke, you don't have to do this all for me." Lucy sighed in surrender as Loke joined her in shopping and whatsoever things Lucy had in her to-do list.

"Nah, you are my master Lucy. And I want you to be happy with my company. Considering you say that I'm your friend." the ginger-haired man kept up a cheerful face while deep inside he knew that something was bothering his Master.

"Yeah. Friend. Family." Lucy tried to be as smooth as possible while saying this. One wrong move and she'll break down. First was Natsu, then Loke. How many more guys will turn her down unconsciously?

"Do you have any more requests, Lucy?" Loke asked Lucy carefully. The blonde just shook her head and off they go back to her apartment.

* * *

Back to the guild, there were few more touches to be done. However, Mira tried her best to excuse Natsu from clinging tightly to Gray as to say something important. Luckily, the pinkette understood what she meant and followed her to the storage room, not without a kiss to Gray's lips.

"Is it just me or you also noticed?" Mira started to ask as she sat on one of the small craters positioned near the entrance. Natsu just chose to stand a few meters in front of Mira.

"Yeah. I noticed, too." Natsu replied. "She was holding the Lion's Gate Key when we talked to her earlier."

"Could it be?" Mira hesitated with her idea, but Natsu nodded surely on her.

"Yes. She likes Loke." Natsu said almost naturally, as if it was no big news, with arms crossed. "Though she rejected him before."

"I would say she really liked him from the start." Mira pointed out. "C'mon, he's in Lucy's book of suitable bachelors!"

"And I'm in there, too. And Gray, for Mavis' sake!" Natsu interjected with a hand gesture.

"We cannot blame her. She didn't know you and Gray are gay for each other." Mira added. Well, she's right.

"Just as we realized it recently. Oh damn." Natsu sighed and Mira just chuckled at him.

"It's okay. She understood at the end." Mira said.

"True." Natsu nodded. "Hey, how do we help her?"

"What do you mean? We've been at it since we requested Loke to accompany her!" Mira emphasized.

"Well, yeah. You could say that. But we're not sure if there were any progress." Natsu seemed thoughtful about this. He really wanted to help Lucy out.

"Believe me. No matter how small, there is progress." Mira countered, her smile unfading.

"Guess you're right about that. We just need to think of other plans." Natsu said.

"We have no more time for many plans, Natsu! Lucy's birthday is tomorrow!" Mira was on the brink of whining about the time frame remaining.

"I know, I know! We need to do it tomorrow or else Lucy would suffer longer than expected." Natsu almost felt pressured. But as a pregnant person, he shouldn't be.

"Correct! But we have to do it in the way she or the others would not notice." Mira explained.

"Yeah. I know Gray will ask me a lot when he sees that there's something bothering me." Natsu became slightly worried. The matter is between him and Mira for now. He needs to hold on to that.

"There's that... Though I know Gray wouldn't just spill it out like a dragon slayer who just rode a train." Mira joked and Natsu blushed at the memory.

"Perhaps. But it's still between the two of us. No one should know." Natsu almost pleaded and Mira couldn't help but agree with the pinkette.

"So..." Mira tapped her chin with an index finger and looked up. "What should we do?"

"Hey Flame Babe, you here?" Gray's voice was now heard in the storage room. Well, they're near the entrance, but not exactly seen instantly as they were behind the crates.

"Well, I have to go now Mira. Tell me about your plans tomorrow. I'll be here first thing in the morning." Natsu said then got ready to meet Gray at the entrance.

"Sure thing. Go now... He's waiting to wreck you." Mira chuckled softly and saw Natsu's blushing face ever so clearly.

"It's not like that, Mira! We're just buying food for tonight!" Natsu protested and took off to meet his boyfriend who was leaning on the entrance door.

"It is Natsu, it is." Mira smiled to herself then stood up to get back to the bar.

* * *

As the day has come to its dark side, there's a certain blonde who couldn't sleep. She thought of a certain ginger-haired Celestial Spirit and how to cope up with her bottled feelings for him.

'I wish I could say it to Loke out loud...' Lucy thought as she shuffled from her bed, left to right, finding a better sleeping position. But no matter how she tried, it always ended up with a deep sigh or a soft growl or irritation.

As she let the night pass, thoughts of Loke was spreading through her mind. Little did she know, the other Celestial Spirits were concerned about their Leader's current situation.

'How will I get to Lucy's heart?' was the question left for Loke to answer. And that would be tomorrow.

* * *

Gray and Natsu were having a sumptuous dinner and they have small talks about the day's event. Natsu tried hard not to look worried or else Gray might suspect him of something fishy going on. But luck wasn't on his side.

"Flame Babe, you okay?" asked Gray who had a suspucious look on his eyes.

"Uhm y-yeah! I am! I just don't know what to get for Lucy tomorrow." Natsu answered. At least it's true. He haven't decided what to give Lucy yet.

"Hmm. Something tells me there are other concerns." Gray didn't have to observe Natsu in order to know there's wrong with the pinkette. One look and Natsu felt guilty.

"..."

"Natsu Dragneel-Fullbuster. I demand an answer now." Gray's voice became stern and Natsu looked up at slight shock. His mate knew better, he thought.

"Uhm w-well. Mira and I decided to..." Natsu looked at Gray with unsure eyes, which just prompted the ice mage to nod. "...help Lucy with... her feelings for Loke..."

"Is that so? Why didn't you tell me?" Gray softened upon realizing what the matter explains. "I don't like seeing you all worked up, Natsu. You're pregnant. It's not good for our little champs."

"I know... It's just that..." Natsu felt unsure of what to reason out. Good thing Gray had a comeback.

"I had a talk with Loke before he headed out with Lucy." the ice mage revealed and Natsu's eyes widened at the prospect.

"Really? How did it go?" Natsu asked then scooped his last portion of the meal, then drunk the remaining juice on his glass.

"He wants me to help him confess to Lucy." Gray stated as if it was the most normal thing in history.

"Wow! So this isn't unrequited?!" Natsu beamed and the ice mage smirked at how cute Natsu gets when excited.

"Yeah. Just like what I thought with you." the ice mage replied which made Natsu blush.

"G-Gray..." Natsu pouted and looked down a bit but he heard a fond chuckle.

"Oh Natsu... I'll never know what I can do without you." Gray smirked and one look in his eyes say that he wants to ravish Natsu later.

"O-OI! Don't you even think about it, Frosty!" Natsu protested while blushing several shades of red.

"And what if I do?" Gray was liking how this turned out.

"Gray! We need to help Lucy first! Get your mind off the gutter you perv!" Natsu practically shouted at the words coming out from his lover.

"Says the one who wanted it in the first place." Gray's smirk grew wider and Natsu resisted the urge to have cuddling tonight.

"Stop teasing me, Ice Princess! You know I love cuddling you!" Natsu finally said. There's no point in hiding everything from each other now.

"I love cuddling, but I love you the most." Gray's smile was apprehensive.

"Gray..." Natsu stood up and urged Gray to follow him in the couch. That's when the cuddling began.

* * *

And here they were, Natsu in Gray's lap. The ice mage was busy ruffling the pinkette's surprisingly soft hair while Natsu was thinking of a plan while his head on Gray's chest.

"What's your plan, Flames for Brains?" Gray started.

"Hmm. How about a confession time? I mean, after the party... when everyone is still there." Natsu explained. "Besides, we don't have enough time to think of more."

"I agree. Let's have Loke doing a great entrance with flowers. I mean, that's how boys ask girls out." Gray said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Exactly not the way you asked me out." Natsu tried to be sarcastic but in Gray's eyes, it's still cute.

"C'mon Flame Babe, don't make me feel guilty everytime." Gray almost pleaded but Natsu just grinned at him.

"Why feel guilty? I don't want you to." Natsu returned ever so charismatically.

"Still..." Gray sighed. "Never mind."

"Oi Frosty, I'll kick your ass if you feel guilty for the squirts." Natsu warned with a mock-glare. "Or worst, I'll kill you."

"Sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to make it that way." the ice mage hugged Natsu all to himself and a soft moan was heard from the pinkette.

"Yeah sure. I'm still wondering why I loved you in the first place." Natsu joked but a sad smile was shown on Gray's face. This hurt the pinkette and wished he could take back what he said.

"There should be no reason. We just fall in love with people we don't expect we'll fall in love with." Gray said while forcing back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"G-Gray... I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, Frosty. Forgive me!" Natsu as well felt some hot tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Natsu... Don't be sorry." Gray cupped the pinkette's face and looked at those olive green eyes. "I know how much you love me, as well as how you know how much I do."

"Of course Ice Block. It's just that..." Natsu was stopped with an index finger placed on his lips.

"Nah. I'm good... You are, too right?" Gray was now smiling wholeheartedly. He had thought that the more he loved Natsu, the more his pseudo-anger for the pinkette lessened. And he was grateful for that.

"Yeah." Natsu replied as a pair of cold lips touched his own. The kiss felt more intimate and sincere, not just like the ones they had before. They both thought that their bond was getting deeper than how deep their friendship has been. An absolutely absurd way of friendship, should they add.

The kiss deepened and Gray's lips traveled from Natsu's then to his cheek, neck, chest and kiss the gradually protruding belly. Seeing that the couch isn't good for Natsu, Gray decided to carry the pinkette back to their room and something fluffy and lemony started heating up the two souls that pleaded the heavens for them to be one at everything.

"I love you very much, Natsu..." Gray whispered in Natsu's ears.

"I love you so much more, Gray-cherie." Natsu replied with a sinfully seducing tone that made the ice mage's pants tighten.

Oh... This night will be longer than expected.

* * *

Insert Ending Song: Never Ever by Tokyo Girl's Style

Happy: This is it, Natsu!

Natsu: Yeah! I'm excited for Lucy!

Gray: My wife's excited...

Natsu: Shut up you Ice Dork!

Gray: Make me.

Natsu: Why you-!

Happy: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is a Book!"

Happy: Uhm... Is it my cue to leave?

Natsu: HAAAAAAAPPPPPPPY!

Tsuzuku...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks! Stay tuned for more good things to come! Ahahahaha! Ja ne, minna-san!


	9. Love is a Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Operation LoLu continues! With an extra surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited so I updated this one, too. Enjoy my lovely fellas!
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is still Hiro Mashima's property. Ughh...

_"Love is when you read it on a book, and you wish for it to happen in real life!" - Levy McGarden_

* * *

 

The next day, Natsu woke up rather early to plan out the event with Mira. Unfortunately, a strong arm was wrapped around his waist. Natsu tried to free from the tight grasp but to no avail. So, being the powerful Dragon Slayer he is, the pinkette smacked the head of one Gray Fullbuster who instantly jolted in surprise and got ready to kick back to the one who disturbed his and Natsu's sleep. However;

"What the hell, Flame Brain?!" Gray snapped at the pinkette while nursing his abused head. Natsu just grinned at him.

"Good morning Ice Princess." Natsu said softly with so much saccharine in his tone, which made Gray blush.

"Y-Yeah. Good morning Flame Babe..." Gray said back, preventing the blush but to no success. "Though I wouldn't like a head smack as a greeting to your soon-to-be husband."

"My bad. But I told you last night that I need to wake up early and meet Mira at the guild." Natsu explained while Gray absorbed the idea.

"Oh I forgot. But that didn't justify enough why you hit me." Gray said.

"Oh. I have this strong arm wrapped around me so tight that I cannot get up. And I have this 'husband' who just can't wake up so I decided to hit him instead. The end." Natsu tried to sound irritated but it was just for added effects. Then Gray felt apologetic and kissed Natsu quickly on the lips.

"Sorry Babe... I'm just tired last night so I slept much." Gray hinted a tone of sadness but Natsu just brushed Gray's abused head with a kiss. Feeling this, Gray was fine now.

"Hell, you do sound tired! Going all the way with me..." Natsu groaned after the statement which made Gray chuckle and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah. Sorry Flame Babe... You might want to prepare now or sleep with me for an hour more?" Gray enticed the pinkette with a wink but Natsu wouldn't back down from this.

"I need to prepare now, Ice Block. I'll see you later at the party, I guess?" Natsu sounded like he lost a game of cards with Cana which he obviously knew Gray could not resist.

"I know you Flame Brain... You want to drag me along with that plan of yours." Gray sighed hopelessly as Natsu turned into an oh-so-cute puppy that even the most evil of demons could not look away from the stare.

"C'mon Gray, will you help me?" Natsu pouted cutely which made Gray blush.

"You don't need to do that, idiot! Of course I'll come with you!" Gray snapped at the cute actions his lover was doing.

"Great! So, I'll prepare us some breakfast then we're good to go!" Natsu stood up and smiled at the ice mage. Gray nodded and followed suit.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Lucy just got up and was preparing for her special day. As she walked to the door to get the daily paper, her mailbox was already crowded with envelopes ranging from plain white to colorfully created ones. She sorted them all out until she can carry them back at her room. She couldn't help the smile forming on her lips as she read them all while sitting on the couch.

The letters were commonly from her guildmates. There were some from Sabertooth and the other guilds. After reading them all, she noticed a rather different kind of letter which was contained in a magic envelope that has the logo of the Celestial Keys. Lucy smiled, thinking that Loke might be the one who initiated writing this letter. However, it was Virgo's handwriting in there with the lines of 'Happy Birthday Princess! Don't punish me...' and Lucy sweatdropped at that. The thought however made her chuckle in remembrance. She was about to close the envelope when a note from inside it fell. She picked it up and tried to read it.

'Happy Birthday Lucy... I'm happy that I met you.'

That was the content of the note and without even looking at the sender, Lucy knew all along that it was Loke. The blonde girl could not help but feel teary-eyed at that moment. She wasn't expecting much, but the message has some weight with it that made Lucy's heart skip a beat. And it was all in that moment when she realized that she had fallen for the Leader of the Celestial Spirits. Loke may be a womanizer in its slightest context, but he also proved that he can be someone who will stay beside her, no matter what happens.

'Loke...' Lucy thought as she gathered the cards and letters, putting them in her secret box.

* * *

 

Natsu and Gray reached the guild at exactly seven in the morning. When they bust through the door, the guild looked so glamorous. There were pieces of cloth hanging down the ceiling, with different colors ranging from the coolest to the hottest shades. There were 12 major curtains on the side of the tables arranged that represented Lucy's 12 Celestial Spirits. The Aquarius ice statue was situated in the middle of the guild, surrounded by beautiful flowers gathered around Fiore. The stage had letter cut-outs declaring the birthday of Lucy Heartfilia, each letter was sprinkled with multi-colored glitters prepared by Mira. And all is set for the party!

"It's ready..." Natsu couldn't help but stare in awe at how majestic the guild became, courtesy of Mira.

"Yeah. Can't wait." Gray felt nervous at the 'ready' part. Is he ready as well?

Then, Mira turned just in time to see the couple enter the guild. She approached them after setting up the eating utensils at the bar shelves.

"Good morning, sweethearts!" Mira greeted them, Natsu and Gray nodded in return. "Care to tell me why Gray is with you?"

Natsu tensed a bit, remembering how he was the one who said that this would be between him and Mira. "Uhmm. I failed to hide it?"

"You failed or Gray insisted?" Mira asked which made Gray smirk.

"He was acting strange last night so being the good boyfriend I am, he told me." Gray explained and Mira hummed in approval.

"That's fine. No need to worry." the Take Over mage just nodded and Natsu eased.

"Though I had some info as well that may help you with the plan." the ice mage lowered his voice and checked if there were other people who already arrived at the guild.

"Care to share it?" Mira asked and chuckled at Gray's sudden inspection of the place. "Don't worry... Nobody's here yet. They will all arrive at the proposed time I declared."

"Gee, thanks." Gray scratched the back of his head and sighed in relief.

"I'm not really into planning so I'll leave it to you two." Natsu was getting ready to leave when Gray held his hand tightly.

"Oh no you don't, Sissy Flames! You. Stay. Here." Gray grabbed the pinkette then sat down, Natsu on his lap. Mira felt a bit awkward but happy nonetheless.

"Who's being sissy here?!" a vein popped out of Natsu's forehead and glared at Gray.

"Uhm. Mira?" Gray answered comically and Mira just laughed at the false accusation.

"I'm a girl so being sissy is given." Mira pointed out and Gray sweatdropped.

"You could've at least shown some cooperation, Mira!" Gray cried out with hands flailing.

"Nope. I'll support Natsu this time." Mira laughed and Gray just groaned in defeat. He made a mental note that Natsu would be like a girl in the long run.

And so they talked about the plan they had in mind. They were laughing and teasing along the way until it was time to prepare for the party itself. Before going back to Gray's apartment, he and Natsu had a wonderful lunch with Mira. Usually, Natsu would just take a bit while eating, but he had come to enjoy meals especially with Gray. That's why it was roughly one in the afternoon when they left the guild and change into their prepared outfits for the party later.

* * *

 

Lucy was trying her best to calm down and bring all the necessary things for the party. She packed them in a medium-sized luggage bag. Sighing, she opened the door and upon leaving, she locked it.

'This is it.' Lucy told to herself and walked towards the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue were already in their outfits. Sting wore a white long sleeve with a tuxedo on it, thick black slacks that were sprawled down to his ankles. His black shoes were shining as Rogue took the time to polish them. The shadow dragon slayer, in his own glory, wore a fitted blue jeans and a black tube top showing his chiseled abs. He wrapped it with a nice yellow coat emphasizing the color of his lover's hair. Rogue wore a furry pair of brown boots to match the outfit.

"Isn't Minerva coming with us, Hun?" Sting asked as Rogue was carefully fixing the tie. The shadow dragon just shook his head lightly.

"She's already in Fairy Tail with Erza. They may be preparing as well. Wait, I'll fix your hair." Rogue replied and Sting complied with the hair fix.

"Thanks. Let's go, love... There's a party waiting for us." Sting replied and Rogue nodded at the invitation. The ravenette called out to Frosch and Lector who ran towards them as they left the Sabertooth guild.

* * *

 

In the new restaurant built by Yajima-san and the Raijinshuu, Laxus was already dressed up. He had black sweat pants that carved out his tough legs and thighs. He had a purple long sleeve folded in three-fourths and had two unbuttoned parts on the chest. Freed was putting a light foundation on his lover's face.

"Do you need your coat, Laxus dear?" Freed asked while finishing the last of the powder he put in the lightning dragon slayer's face.

"I do. Can you get it for me, then?" Laxus answered back with a question which the runes mage nodded fondly then finished his work.

* * *

 

It was three in the afternoon when the guests arrived in Fairy Tail. They were all set to sit in their respective tables assigned by Mira. She has prepared tables for members of other guilds when they arrive. Master Makarov arrived first, wearing his usual master outfit with a red rose tucked in his chest pocket. Cana arrived wearing a brownish red gown that flows down to her thigh. Romeo was escorting Wendy when they arrived. Romeo had a red long sleeve with black sweat pants matching. Wendy had a lush green ball gown that flows down to her ankles. Elfman had the usual black tuxedo with matching black slacks and shoes while Lisanna had her silver gown with shimmering stones all around her waistline. Erza was escorted by Jellal. Erza had requipped into a strawberry red gown with slits reaching up to her waist while Jellal had navy blue slacks and cream colored long sleeve. Juvia arrived with Lyon as his escort. Juvia wore a crystal blue ball gown with ruffles around her chest. Lyon had his usual winter outfit because Juvia wanted it that way. And all the others arrived shortly.

Mira, wearing a maroon ball gown with different gemstones adorning her outift thoroughly, ushered every guest to where they will be seated. She offered her most saccharine smile as a product of her experience in bar attending to every guest coming, guildmate or not.

After all the guests arrived, Mira was looking for Gray and Natsu. Everyone was getting suspicious to where those idiots of a couple went. Some filled their minds with proper thoughts, not even reaching for the improper ones. They knew enough when or not to think of those two hitting it out. Little did they know;

"G-Gray... It's getting hot here..." Natsu almost sounded like a pleading child while the ice mage was leaving kisses from his neck to chest. They were at the guild's public toilet, after all.

"It's not starting yet... I want to taste you more, Flame Babe..." Gray's husky voice melted Natsu who was busy hiding his now half-hard erection.

"We can.." a moan came from Natsu. "...do this... later...."

Gray just hummed in approval, doing one last sensual lick at Natsu's now sensitive nipples. The pinkette tried to hold back his moans until he couldn't do it anymore. Both of them were breathing heavily after the make-out session. Natsu then stood properly and fixed Gray's clothes and gave him a swift kiss while the ice mage buttoned back Natsu's pink long sleeve and arranged his hair. The pinkette's hair was now growing longer than that one he had when he traveled alone for a year after knowing the guild has been disbanded. Gray found it harder to resist Natsu with that majestically long hair, rivaling Freed's green ones. After retouching their outfits, Natsu was the first to get out of the cubicle. Gray followed suit seeing that no one used the restroom yet. They walked hand in hand towards the guild hall and were surprised when the people looked at them all of a sudden.

"Uhmm... What's with the look?" Gray felt like he'll get eaten by the ground with the heavy stares he and Natsu were getting from the audience.

"They found out?" Natsu cocked his head to the side, failing to cover the purplish bruise on the right side of his neck that wasn't able to be hidden by the scarf.

"Gray! Natsu!" the master was first to approach them and stomped his way through. The couple felt like the ground was shaking because of the intensity of Master's steps.

"Baka-tachi! Can you be decent people and refrain from causing inappropriate actions?!" and both of them received a big lump on their heads. Master Makarov then stormed off the the masters' table.

"Gramps!" Natsu tried to protest but saved it for later. Gray was dragging him to their table with the rest of Team Natsu. As they were seated;

"Someone can't keep it to his pants, I see..." Loke was sitting beside Erza, who was seated beside Happy.

"Fuck off, Loke. You have a girl to ask out." Gray snorted and glared at the ginger-haired man who just scoffed at him.

"Language, Gray." Erza's cold stare met Gray's unnerved ones. Then he shut up.

"So, where's Luce?" Natsu started an actual conversation in its finest decency.

"Probably in the dressing room... She appears last, you know? It's her birthday." Loke answered as he sipped at the cold water served earlier.

"I can see that. So Erza, why's Jellal not with you?" Natsu averted his gaze to the requip mage who was busy looking at Jellal's table.

"He's still a Council member, so he's seated with them." the red-haired woman replied without removing her gaze from her target.

"Alright. Hey Gray, when is the food going to be served? The champs are hungry, y'know?" Natsu clinged to the ice mage's arm ever so lovingly.

"The champs, or you?" Gray smirked and earned a punch in the arm from the pinkette.

"Shut up, Ice Princess! I don't need to explain myself." but Natsu was still leaning on Gray's arm.

"No one needs your explanation, Flame Babe. We love you for what you are." Gray kissed those soft pink locks which made Natsu purr at the sensation.

"Thanks Gray." Natsu just continued clinging to Gray.

"Anything for my Flame Queen." the ice mage replied happily. Natsu tried to scowl but it just made him cuter.

"Guess I have to get used to being called a girl, huh?" the pinkette asked and everyone nodded at that.

"Don't state the obvious... You have long hair now." Loke tried to butt in which made Gray eye him glaringly.

"And don't you hit on my boyfriend with your pretty words, Lion." Gray snarled at Loke who just laughed at them.

"So what? I must say Natsu's cute. But hey, Lucy is still the one I love." Loke felt proud saying that.

"Thanks, Loke. Nice try." Natsu rolled his eyes in mock-irritation.

"I'm being honest here, okay? To tell you, Gray's very lucky to have you." Loke countered with his hands waving in both directions.

"And then again, don't state the obvious." Gray mimicked Loke's statement in a sarcastic manner.

"Yeah right. Instead of thanking me, they chose to ruin my mood." Loke huffed and just leaned back on his chair.

"C'mon, friendship is no fun without insults." Gray said with chuckle and got whacked on the head by Erza.

"Manners." the requip mage said with stern voice while Gray protested at how his head hurt from double whacking.

"Alright I'll just shut up..." and Gray surrendered.

Natsu rubbed the aching part of Gray's head in circles. "Smart-mouthed jerk."

"But you love me right?"

"Never doubted even a bit." Natsu answered and Gray kissed him on the forehead.

"They really liiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy was now in the talk after chatting with Charle. Wendy chose not to speak a word upon seating. She was focusing on Romeo's words earlier.

"You bet, Happy! Hey, it's starting! Look at Mira!" Natsu said and everyone on the table looked at the stage.

"Good afternoon Fairy Tail people and guests! We are here to celebrate the birthday of our very own Celestial Spirit Mage!" Mira spoke with such grace and enthusiasm that made the audience clap loudly.

"A girl who's proven herself to be powerful and witty! A girl who loves to write novels! A girl who once fell in love with our very own Fire Dragon Slayer who fell in love with our resident ice mage..."

"Hey! Don't bring us on that!" a very loud voice was heard across the hall which halted Mira's prepared speech. But the Take Over mage was not fazed, not even one bit.

"Everyone, please welcome... Lucy Heartfilia!" Mira finished her speech and loud applauses and shouts were heard from the audience. A sweet instrumental song was played on the background as the birthday girl appeared, walking on the red carpet in the middle of the hall. People were truly amazed at how beautiful Lucy looked at that moment. The dress was purely white but designed intricately though not as much as a wedding gown. It flowed down to her knees only. She was holding a book that symbolized her hobby. She wore the best smile she could muster as she looked around and walked ahead to the stage. Cheers were erratic at this point of time. Everyone was commenting ang chatting about Lucy being pretty and such.

"That Bunny Girl sure looks pretty." Gajeel commented. Levy was proud because she was one of the stylists behind the scenes.

"Flame Babe, what can you say about Lucy?" Gray asked without removing his gaze to the blonde.

"Wonderful. She really took it to heart." Natsu replied and leaned again to the ice mage's arm. Gray just smiled while watching Lucy walk towards the stage.

"I agree." Gray said. "Hey Loke, get ready."

Loke looked nervous but went on. "Yeah. This is it." a response that was only heard by Gray and Natsu.

Loke then excused himself to go to the comfort room but truly, he was preparing for his confession later.

"Good day to all Fairy Tail mages and our guests from other guilds! I, Lucy Heartfilia, am very thankful for the party my guildmates had put up for me. Well, I couldn't thank you more than I can so the least I can say is enjoy the party and again, thank you so much!" Lucy's short introduction earned her a lot of cheers and applauses on the way. Smiling contently, she sat and Mira thanked her.

When Lucy was seated, Mira gave everyone the opportunity to give their messages while the food was served. Some chose to drink booze first, namely Cana and Master Makarov. Though the other guys were drinking as well.

"Lucy, happy birthday." Erza started. "Thank you for being a member of Team Natsu. We've been through many missions and you have just proven how powerful you've become as a Celestial Spirit Mage and as a person. We love you, Lucy. I wish you all the best." as Erza finished her speech, everyone went applauding.

"Lucy is really a good best friend to me. I apologize for crashing into your apartment everytime I want a clean place to sleep or I want to eat. Love you, Luce! We're just here for you, like old times. Even though I'm in love with the stupid Ice Block over there, you can still count on me. Happy birthday!" Natsu's speech earned a lot of good laughs and claps at the end.

"Way to go crashing my image, Sissy Flames." it was Gray's turn and everyone laughed, especially Lucy. "Seriously, I'm not good at this but I'll say it simply. Thank you for everything Lucy... And sorry for taking Natsu away from you. It's hard to move on but we're here for you. Happy birthday."

"Lucy-san! Happy birthday! Thank you for everything! As a member of Team Natsu, I'm proud to have you as a teammate, friend and family. Happy birthday!" Wendy said.

And the greetings went on and on until all of the people inside the hall have given their speeches. However, worry seemed to loom over Lucy's feats when the one she was expecting wasn't in the venue as of recently.

'Loke... Where are you? I just saw you earlier.' the blonde thought and it would be very sad if Loke was nowhere to be found.

"Seems like we're missing a person here." Mira announced but hid her very tactical smirk. "Has anyone of you saw Loke? He hasn't given any speech yet."

The crowd speculated and wondered as to where Loke was. Gray and Natsu just smiled at each other upon the knowledge of the plan.

"You two know something, right?" Happy, who was in Natsu's shoulders, asked them in a very cautious volume.

"Let's just see what will happen next, buddy." Natsu leaned in to Gray's shoulder which the ice mage placed his free hand protectively at Natsu's head.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy cheered and watched the next series of events.

"Again, has anyone of you seen Loke? Please respond immediately to this concern." Mira announced in a mock-worried tone that made the people more skeptical about the situation. Why is Loke a necessity in the party again?

The crowd continued to chatter about what the hell is happening now. Lucy felt more tensed as every second passes without the image of a certain ginger-haired man. Suddenly, all the lights went off and a spotlight was directed in Lucy's area. There were short gasps and shocked expressions on the people's faces.

"What is this?! Are we having a problem here?" the panic in Lucy's face seemed to increase tenfold as the events seemed to be diverting from the original outline.

"Lucy." a deep familiar voice startled the audience and they wondered where that voice came from.

"Happy birthday Lucy." the voice continued and the crowd seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"W-wait! Are you-"

"Ever since I met you, my life never felt the same again." and another series of squeaks and cheers soon followed. "I've been going on about this speech for God knows how long and with the help of some friends, I believe I can get through this."

Lucy must have slapped herself at this time. Was she dreaming? Just who is this familiar person?

"You may have seen me as someone who hits on every girl I see. But hey, you're still the one who made my heart jump in excitement." the voice seemed to soften, clearly voicing out sincerity and affection with every word.

"No. This couldn't be happening..." Lucy felt like she has been holding back tears.

"I understand why you rejected me so many times... But my love remains unchanged." the crowd seemed to see through where the voice was coming from.

"L-Loke..." Lucy felt hot tears flow freely from her cheeks. She was not mistaken. It is really him.

"Lucy, as the Leader of the Celestial Spirits, I am asking you a very important question."

"What is it?" Lucy answered through the microphone. And another spotlight was pointed to Loke, standing on the other end of the carpet with a bouquet of flowers.

"Will you do the honor of being my one and only girlfriend?" Loke asked through the microphone and started walking towards the stage where Lucy had been. The blonde couldn't stop being teary-eyed that finally, her dream boy is asking her out.

"I..." Lucy stammered. And when Loke reached the stage, he handed the flowers to her and smiled warmly.

"If you're not ready, I'll be willing to wait." Loke said. "I know it's not easy dating a Celestial Spirit. But I believe we can make it through this."

The wind inside the hall seemed to whisper at Lucy's ear. So she made a clear decision before anything else break into ruins, just like how it runs in books that she frequently read.

"I do. I want to." Lucy mumbled but still audible to the microphone. And the crowd shouted on, cheering at the new couple of Fairy Tail.

"T-Thank you Lucy. You don't know how long I've waited for this." Loke said, caressing Lucy's face and bringing it closer to his own.

"M-me too." Lucy stammered with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Happy Birthday Lucy." Loke said with much passion as their lips met in a soft kiss. The crowd went on and on with their shouts of joy.

"Finally." Levy breathed out. Gajeel was securing his arm around the girl's waist.

"Alright! Hey Luce! Congratulations!" Natsu shouted from his position and all the people turned to him for a while then back to the stage.

"Wow! What a birthday present for Lucy! Congratulations you guys!" Mira announced and the crowd agreed with her through shouts and yells.

"Thanks Mira." Lucy said and Loke carried her bridal style. Then Mira announced the games prepared for the party.

While the other mages participated, some just chose to cuddle with their partners. However, Mira's Satan Soul wrath has been enough to make them all agree to join. That is why Mira's prepared games for couples have ensued. The famous newspaper dance has been going around and honestly, Gray and Natsu won the game. Juvia complained that she was a bit too close to winning but was distracted by Lyon's ever warm smile.

The party ensued until eight in the evening. Lucy was now sitting with Team Natsu and Loke.

"Told you it will work, Loke." Natsu grinned knowingly at this.

"Yeah. Thanks to you and Gray. Especiially Mira." Loke pointed out and Lucy had a curious look on her face.

"You planned all of this?" Lucy asked.

"Well... I can't find a perfect time and place to ask you out, so I chose your birthday. Since I have no specific gift for you." Loke confessed and Lucy hugged him tightly.

"And that was the most amazing gift I received today. Thanks Loke. I love you." Lucy was on the verge of tears, while Loke patted her back comfortingly.

"I love you, too my dear Lucy. I will always be here for you from now on." Loke smiled and Natsu gave a thumb's up on his direction. Suddenly;

"My dear people, that's it for Lucy's birthday party! Don't forget to greet her again, okay?" Mira announced with a tone of extreme sweetness. And the crowd applaused candidly.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Mira said while rummaging through the paper she was holding. Everyone looked at her with curious eyes. And again, the lights went off and focused a spotlight on Natsu himself. He stiffened when the light seemed to focus on him.

"H-Hey! What is this?!" Natsu was now becoming tense. Where's Gray when you need him? Loke smirked secretly and wished Gray a good luck on his mind.

"Natsu." a voice rang through the whole hall. Everyone remained calm and Lucy was quite nervous about this.

"Who the hell is- G-Gray?" Natsu blinked in realization at the familiar voice.

"Hey Flame Brain, were you surprised?" Gray's voice reverberated again. Natsu tried to act solid.

"Hell, I were! You Ice Block!"

"Good. Listen to me okay?" Gray's commanding yet comforting voice soothed all of Natsu's insides.

"Okay." Natsu answered and another spotlight was flashed, beaming at Gray who was holding a bouquet as well.

_*Insert Song: Forever Here by Yoko Ishida*_

"Natsu Dragneel." Gray said through the microphone. He walked through the carpet and went on the Natsu's direction. The pinkette almost felt tears threatening to fall.

"Don't tell me..." Natsu covered his mouth with one hand and everyone had a knowing smile on their faces.

"I know I'm clear enough that I'm not good with words." Gray stopped in front of Natsu, who was still seated on a chair in Team Natsu's table. He then went down on one knee and held out a piece of small red box. Natsu's tears were now flowing freely on his pink-stained cheeks. Others were trying to hold back tears from their positions. Of course, everyone loved Natsu and Gray as the resident destruction duo of Fairy Tail.

"I really love you, Natsu. Despite knowing all your secrets I still chose to love you unconditionally. Because no matter what form you take, be it E.N.D. or any demon or dragon you are, you're still my childhood friend in Fairy Tail that I've grown to love deeply than anyone else." Gray was smiling hopefully, making sure he won't fail this time.

"G-Gray..." Natsu never left his gaze on the ice mage.

"That's why I mark this day as the day that I will ask you one important life-changing question..." Gray added, then opened the box. "Will you marry me, Natsu Dragneel?"

It took a while for Natsu to recover from the situation. And when he finally did, he inhaled deeply and bursted out a loud "Yes!" as cheers from across the hall filled the space.

"Thank you Flame Brain. I love you so much." Gray said as he took the ring and put it in Natsu's ring finger. The ring was a silver band with and engraved 'Fire and Ice Forever', with a piece of eternal flame wrapped in ice (credits to the owner) that shone brightly like a regular gemstone. Natsu looked at it for a while before launching himself on Gray which almost made them unbalanced but the ice mage caught him by the waist. And a kiss soon followed as congratulations were heard from everyone.

"I love you much much more, Ice Block!" Natsu was happy-teared, burying his face on Gray's shoulder.

"Look at that! We've hit two birds in one stone today, aren't we! Don't forget to congratulate them and hey, tell us when will be the wedding okay?" Mira announced and earned a thumb's up from Gray who was still supporting Natsu from the embrace.

"A proposal after a hickey sounds great." Loke commented which made Natsu blush deeply.

"Shut up, Lion!" Natsu snapped at the ginger-haired man and they all laughed at the scene.

And surely, Lucy's next birthday will be very memorable as Fairy Tail made a history again in the whole Fiore.

* * *

 

Insert Ending Song: Never Ever by Tokyo Girl's Style

Happy: Wow Natsu! Congratulations!

Natsu: Thanks Happy! I'm so glad today!

Happy: You sure are!

Natsu: Yes!

Happy & Natsu: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is a Spark!"

Natsu: Hmm. Where's Gray?

Happy: He's naked again!

Tsuzuku...


	10. Love is a Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the guild's anniversary! So they decided to celebrate it on a beach. What would happen later on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! Anniversary celebration for Fairy Tail coming right up! With a powerful lemon drink at the end of the chappie!
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-san.

_"Love is when you know that there's a spark between two people!" - Laxus Dreyar_

* * *

 

Two weeks later...

"We're going to the beach?! Awesome!" a cheerful voice from the hall echoed and other people who heard it instantly jumped in joy.

"Yes. It's been decided that we will celebrate our Guild Anniversary outside. For a change of scenery, of course!" Master Makarov was not so immersed with the idea of beaches and sun-basking, but since majority of the mages really want some refreshing view, it has been decided.

"Excellent! Now I'm going to prepare my swimming clothes!" Lucy instantly felt delighted that she can wear two-piece again. Of course Loke would react negatively at this.

"Am I going to be excited about this?" a grumpy voice added at the recent talk which earned a glare from Erza and a kiss from Natsu.

"All you do is strip, Ice Block! Besides, I've seen all of you during the past years!" Natsu felt proud at this and Gray blushed in protest that he would not strip on the beach.

"Natsu's right. We've had enough of seeing your exhibitionist nature." Erza scoffed and Gray glared at the requip mage for that.

"That's not so bad!" Gray defended and earned a big 'NO' from the girls. He felt like shrinking at the moment.

"Girls are always sensitive, alright?" Natsu grinned and the girls glared at him.

"Aren't you, Natsu?" Lucy inserted which earned protests and yelling from the pinkette.

"I have my own version of sensitivity that is not even close to your definition of it!" Natsu yelled with hands flailing relentlessly.

"OKAY! That would be enough! Go pack your things and tomorrow, we'll leave first thing in the morning." Makarov doesn't need a megaphone lacrima to announce this as all of them stiffened and saluted.

"Aye, Sir!" all of them chorused. Happy seemed not to complain about the snatching of his line.

* * *

 

That night, after dinner, Natsu and Gray were seated on the couch and planning for some 'honeymoon' activities while on the beach. The usual cuddling is present, and very much welcomed.

"What do you have in mind, Flames for Brains?" Gray felt a deja vu here, honestly.

"I want to soak in the hot springs at the hotel... Swimming doesn't sound too good for me in this condition." Natsu said, caressing one hand over his now evidently growing belly.

"I agree. We can't do the usual training at the beach." Gray sympathized at this, covering Natsu's caressing hand with his.

"Like you freezing the sea? Gray, seriously?" Natsu gave him a scrutinizing stare.

"I can't help it, okay? I had fun way back. Of course with you..." the ice mage smiled so warmly even his own ice would melt in a few seconds.

"Me too. I had fun with you." Natsu replied and relaxed at Gray's chest.

"You tired now, Flame Babe? We should sleep early, y'know?" Gray's invitation was really tempting to Natsu's senses, so he nodded and stood while Gray assisted him.

"I guess we could invite Sting and Rogue... They've been close friends to me." Natsu kept walking in a very mellow pace. Gray's hands were as supportive as they can be.

"Tell that to Gramps, not me." Gray said back, eliciting a chuckle.

"But you're okay with it, right?" Natsu asked with a hint of uncertainty. He knew Gray would be pleased to have the twin dragons of Sabertooth as company.

"Why wouldn't I? Your friends are my friends, anyway." Gray answered and it was all it took to make Natsu kiss him on the lips in a chaste manner.

"That's why I love you, Gray. It's the best decision I had when I said yes to marry you." Natsu's soft features made Gray's heart skyrocket in such devotion and affection.

"And I love you so much more, Natsu. I'm fucking glad you said yes." Gray can't wait anymore and carried Natsu bridal style. They reached the room in record time and laid next to each other, muttering words of affection before sleep finally took them in to the world of dreams, where they would always, always meet.

* * *

 

It was just dawn when all the Fairy Tail members gathered around the hall, hustling and bustling about things. Most of them were just chatting away while some kept busy with their food. Master Makarov was on the veranda of the second floor, looking content because this is the day when they will celebrate another year for Fairy Tail. After looking fondly on his brats, the master got back to his office and prepared his things as well. Almost all the guild members were already there, except for two people who were irrationally the most loved couple of the guild.

"Happy! Where the hell is Natsu and Gray?!" Lucy was practically hollering her guts out as the blue Exceed covered his ears in prevention of becoming deaf.

"I don't know!! They said that they slept early yesterday but when I checked Gray's apartment the lights were still out!" Happy flailed his paws, explaining his side of the story.

"Those stupid boys! They're the only ones missing!" Lucy continued to protest when Loke finally hugged her from behind.

"What's getting you so worked up at this early time, my Princess?" Loke kissed her cheek and Lucy was still hanging on to the bad mood.

"Natsu and Gray! They're always late!" Lucy shouted and the ginger-haired man tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"I'm sure they always were. Happy, I suggest you check them again in case everything is okay now." Loke faced the Exceed with his ever flashy smile.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy flew out of the guild to check the most idiot couple of Fairy Tail. However;

"Good morning!!" a very loud voice covered the guild hall and everyone looked at the direction of that sound.

"NATSU!! Where the hell have you been?!" Lucy stomped over to Natsu's side when Gray suddenly appeared in front of her. Lucy let out a startled gasp.

"No need to do that, Lucy. We have a very good reason for being late." Gray explained while his hands were on both pockets of his pants.

"Oh? You need to tell Erza that, though." Lucy glared at the ice mage.

"Hey Luce! We woke up so early and headed out to Sabertooth to invite Sting and Rogue! Yukino and Minerva-san came as well!" Natsu butted in and pointed at the guild's grand double doors where four familiar figures were standing. Sting flashing his smile with Rogue, Minerva looking bored but inwardly excited and Yukino who grinned then went to Lucy's side. Lector and Frosch went ahead to Lily and Charle's direction with Happy in tow.

"Why, why! This is supposed to be Fairy Tail's party but of course you're most welcome to join!" Lucy quite freaked out while Loke just tapped her shoulder and nodded knowingly.

"Oh thanks Lucy! I'm sure we'll be having fun the whole day!" Yukino embraced her and Lucy warmed up at the hug.

"Exactly. Besides, isn't Jellal and Lyon from Lamia Scale here as well?" Minerva added, pointing to Lyon who was busy helping Juvia and Jellal who was spoon-feeding Erza with her daily dose of strawberry cake, which Natsu nodded at her.

"This is gonna be fun! Thanks for accompanying me, Ice Block!" the pinkette obviously dragged himself to Gray's arms, which was welcomed by the ice mage with a kiss on the forehead.

"No sweat, Flame Babe. For you." Gray could easily warm up to Natsu's very lively attitude. He could live up with that for eternity.

"Aww. Would you look at that Rogue? You won't let me do that more often." Sting said with a hint of envy on his face. Rogue just shrugged off and held the white dragon slayer's hand.

"And then what? Having me all sore with how wild you are in bed? I'm fine with this." the shadow dragon slayer faked an expression of distaste.

"Oh c'mon, Hun! I'm having it my way. Besides, you're not yet pregnant, are you?" Sting tried to make the conversation light. But the look in Rogue's face would tell otherwise.

"..."

"Wait, don't tell me..." Sting's face blanched at how silent Rogue was.

"And to think you're my mate you would've noticed. Instead, Yukino was the one who did." Rogue felt a bit sad that maybe Sting wasn't apprehensive about this.

"ROGUE!!" Sting hugged Rogue tightly and cried over with such tears of anxiety and happiness at the same time.

"Idiot! We'll get crushed!" the shadow dragon slayer protested at the tight grip Sting has.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so happy! I really am!" Sting jumped continuously and Rogue felt a surge of headache incoming. But he was glad Sting accepted it wholeheartedly.

"Wow! That makes two of us! Congrats, Sting and Rogue!" Natsu came over to the Sabertooth duo and hugged them both.

"A good news for a good day. Whew." Gray just sighed contentedly while watching the whole scene.

"Thanks guys. I'm getting nervous. And the way Natsu handled it was such a pressure for me." Rogue commented but Sting secured him on the waist.

"Oh believe me, I don't mind. It was fun, right Gray-cherie?" Natsu chuckled and looked at his fiance who just nodded.

"Yeah. We never thought we'd have a family right then and there, right after confessing." Gray tried to act coolly but deep inside, guilt was imminent. Natsu notice the miniscule frown and snapped Gray out of it.

"Oi, don't let your guilt make me hit you with my fist, Ice Block!" Natsu glared and Gray tried to calm his nerves just to make the pinkette happy.

"It's natural to feel guilt, Natsu. You're both first-timers." Minerva added a piece of her mind in the conversation.

"But it's not what I want for Gray to feel, Minerva-san." Natsu insisted with a slightly higher tone.

"I understand. But we can't help it if emotions are powerful than we thought they could be." Minerva spoke with such wisdom that Natsu and Gray were left wordless at that.

"That's our Lady Minerva for you, my friends!" Sting suddenly promoted the Lady of Sabertooth and Rogue just nodded in agreement, arms crossed.

"Minerva-san... Thanks for understanding." Gray appreciated the Territory mage's words and kept it to his heart. Natsu was now grinning like an idiot.

"We're friends. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. It's a natural thing to do." Minerva's smile opened up more opportunities for the parents-to-be. She could be identified as a marriage counselor in some context.

"We're glad that Erza made you who you are today, Minerva-san." Gray said and held such high respect for the Lady of Sabertooth. Minerva just chuckled at that.

"You have no idea." and they left it at that, preparing for the celebration afterwards.

* * *

 

It's seven in the morning when they reached the beach just south of Magnolia. The beach was purely white-sanded. Trees were swaying lightly because of the breeze that's whispering at them. The sun had its beams shining brightly, making the sea water glimmer in its own. A lot of people have arrived at the beach and Fairy Tail did not expect it to be this way. If you're wondering, the beach was suggested by Blue Pegasus' very own Ichiya. However, the said guild cannot come because the bar was bustling with lots of people.

Some guild members chose to stay in the cottages, some of them swam immediately at the sea. Jet, Droy and Warren were already racing towards the waters. The Strauss siblings and Yukino were setting up the place for lunch later. The Raijinshuu and Macao with Wakaba were laying down mats for sun-tanning. Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Loke, Romeo, Wendy, Lyon and Juvia arranged the luggages of the guild members. Minerva and Erza were setting up the cooking place. Cana and Master Makarov were booze-gulping again.

And Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue were having their own talk about how to be parents, seeking advice from Alzack and Bisca while Asuka joined the Exceeds. The Exceeds have suggested to play furball volleyball. So it's Happy and Charle with Asuka versus Lector and Frosch with Lily.

The whole of them just sighed in comfort because this would be the best anniversary celebration of Fairy Tail, and they were all sure of it.

"C'mon Flame Babe, don't you wanna swim?" Gray was trying his best to tag along Natsu with him. All of them were at the waters, bathing and playing. But Natsu, insisted to stay at the cottage reserved for them.

"I already told you Ice Block. I'm not going." Natsu looked away with a blush. "Who knows when you suddenly get the idea of fucking me in the sea."

"N-Natsu! I'm not doing such thing! I told you we're having that on the onsen rooms reserved for us." Gray mentally facepalmed himself. Is Natsu being cautious because Gray became like a sex god or something?

"Sorry. I know I want this but... isn't it a bit uncomfortable that we do it so many times? Don't get me wrong but... I feel like a sex toy." Gray's blood drained at such words coming out from Natsu.

"WHAT?! Who the hell told you I'm using you just for release?! I love you Natsu, for Mavis' sake! What we do is not just sex, it's called love-making!" the ice mage felt riled up at whoever instilled in his Natsu's innocent mind that he was being used.

"S-Sorry, Gray... I didn't mean it to sound l-like that..." Natsu's face were now filled with tears as he saw how Gray's mood changed with the accusation. True, he loved Gray, and trusted him. Why was he acting such a crybaby?

"Fine. If you don't wanna go, I'll just go there alone." Gray hid his face on his bangs and turned away, leaving Natsu on the verge of tears.

Natsu shouldn't have said that. They're engaged, for Mavis' sake! And as a soon-to-be wife, he should learn to submit to his husband's wishes, like a regular housewife should be. But here he was, feeling like a child who just cried out because of nothing that was not even worth worrying about.

Instead of going to the sea, Gray thought of going to a nearby gift shop to buy something that would cheer Natsu up. He hated it when the stupid pinkette cry because of such things. And he hated it most when he realized he was the reason for that. So, to a gift shop he went.

* * *

 

Lucy and the others gathered around Natsu to calm him down. Being away from Gray even in just a few meters really scared the shit out of him. Probably because the trauma of Igneel suddenly leaving him still tortured his mind and soul. He felt dehydrated from crying for almost an hour and Lucy kept giving him glasses of water every moment. The whole guild seemed to go down. This should be a celebration, why were they sad?

"I told you that emotions are stronger than we thought they could be..." Minerva pointed out with a sincere affection that soothed Natsu for the time being.

"Sorry for making you worry guys. I'll get to this immediately..." a sob. "I missed Gray..." Natsu controlled the tears threatening to well up in his eyes. He couldn't stand this long far away from Gray.

"Does anyone know where Gray went?" Lucy inquired and all of the mages shook their heads, relying on Warren's telepathy but to no avail. Gray must have shut down his thoughts temporarily that he knew this was coming.

"I can't reach him. He must have done something to block my thoughts." Warren had a dejected look which made Natsu feel more broken. Erza stood up and suggested to go find Gray but Natsu insisted that it's not necessary.

"I can sense him. He's just nearby." Natsu tried to focus even though he was sobbing, Lucy and Juvia patting his back simultaneously. He's thankful for the dragon's instincts, sure.

"Natsu... Gray-cherie will be okay. Don't cry..." Juvia held on to her own words, giving Natsu a piece of her inner strength.

"Thanks Juvia. Lucy. And all of you." Natsu felt his burden lighten because of his family. But it's not the same without his handsome and strong ice mage beside him.

All of them gave him a curt nod, then proceeded to do their tasks. Lucy and Juvia were left to watch out for Natsu. Of course Loke and Lyon didn't mind tagging along.

* * *

 

Gray reached the gift shop in no time and walked straight inside it. The store was full of colorful gift suggestions along with wrappers that reflect the thought of the giver for their receiver. Gray inspected the shelves and his gaze dropped on the ice-covered flame necklace displayed with its long purple box. Gray saw the price and was brightened up to see that it's on sale. He called the attention of the sales lady of the shop and got ready to buy the gift. This is it, he thought with a hopeful smile. And flowers won't be bad to pair it with.

"Those two are real idiots. No wonder they belong to each other." Gajeel tsked then took a swig of beer as Levy glared at him.

"Will you stop throwing at them? It's just a misunderstanding." Levy said. "They'll get to it later."

Gajeel groaned and drank again. Laxus just chuckled and had a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Beats me, they'll have it hot and wild tonight." the lightning dragon slayer said and drink he did. Freed was just listening at them.

"No wonder Gray got Natsu laid after their confession." Gajeel almost whispered and punched lightly by Levy on the arm.

"Gajeel!" Levy blushed immediately at that.

"What? I'm just having fun. Nothing serious." Gajeel took another swig and his shot's done.

"Gajeel." a cold female voice suddenly entered the scene and the iron dragon slayer flinched.

"E-Erza?!" Gajeel felt as if he was poured with a bucket of ice cold water. Erza requipped into her samurai armor and pointed her sword at Gajeel's throat.

"Take this seriously, will you? I don't like the idea of making fun about Gray and Natsu in these times." the requip mage's stare was enough even to make Laxus stay silent. Levy was shivering like a chihuahua at the monstrous aura Erza was eliciting.

"Y-Yeah. N-Nothing to worry about. Geez!" Gajeel groaned at his failed attempt of 'fun' with the resident duo of Fairy Tail.

"Good. Get ready for our last activity this day. I'll see you all at the bay." Erza requipped to normal clothes and walked away from the group.

* * *

 

The last activity for that day would be the famous 'bring-me' game. Master Makarov, of course, was the host of the game and command-in-charge of what the guild members will bring. Erza and Minerva will be the judge of this game. The twist here is that the members will work in pairs. So here are they: Lucy and Loke, Juvia and Lyon, Alzack and Bisca, Lisanna and Elfman, Cana and Mira, Jet and Droy, Macao and Wakaba, Wendy and Romeo, Gajeel and Levy, Laxus and Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow (though Elfman protested at this), Sting and Rogue, Laki and Warren, Yukino and Asuka. The rest of the guild were audiences.

The Exceeds will be the observers from air and land. The rule: first pair to get three points will win and enjoy three days free supply of meals at the guild. And off the game started!

Natsu was watching them with a fond expression. He chose to put a chair beside Erza and the requip mage started to worry because Gray hasn't come back yet.

"I'm starting to get an ill idea about this... Gray hasn't come back yet." Erza was pondering while watching the game proceed.

"If Natsu can sense him, then he must be safe." Minerva stated. "Besides, from what I learned about dragons, the sense they have towards their mate is natural, but when the said mate is in danger, it produces a pain that shakes the dragon's body altogether. Though, in Natsu's case, he just felt Gray around."

"Good point. I'll rely on that, Minerva." Erza felt contented with the explanation.

"You'd better be. Though I don't like admitting it, but your influence has made me stronger and wiser." Minerva managed a chuckle and Erza had her own as well.

"I'm glad, then." the requip mage continued to observe the game, making one last glance at Natsu's side.

* * *

 

It was almost dusk and Gray hasn't come back yet. The guild was getting worked up now. How could that stupid ice mage leave his mate so broken?! Does he even care and maybe, he reverted to his old self? All of them were having questions of their own, as they ate solemnly, with no one daring to speak even a word. Of course, a mage's pain is a guild's pain. Sympathizing is the least they can do for Natsu.

"I swear when my stupid brother came back, I'll whip his arm and break it!" Lyon had curled fists upon saying this. Juvia just held on to Lyon's arms as if restraining him from doing any violence.

"Where could he be? Why's it taking him too long?!" Lucy felt pissed off, really.

"Hot-headed as always, Lucy." a voice suddenly stopped all the motions and they looked towards the owner of the voice.

"GRAY!!!" all of them had different versions of shock and restrained anger.

"Where have you been, stupid?" Lyon was the first to bolt towards the ice mage.

"Relax. Where's Natsu?" Gray asked and everyone pointed to a side of the beach with a big rock facing the water. Seated on the top was Natsu, caressing his tummy with both hands.

"You should go there immediately. Being separated from you has almost drained him of life force." Minerva suggested and the other dragon slayers were surprised that the Territory mage knew about this.

"Thanks, Minerva-san." Gray nodded then sprinted towards Natsu's direction.

"Your brother is really an idiot, you know?" Loke conversed with Lyon who just sighed then smiled.

"You have no idea."

* * *

 

Natsu was trying his best to remain calm and be able to carry his body. He watched the night beach with hope, holding his belly protectively.

"Don't worry little champs, your Tou-chan's just around the corner." Natsu spoke with unadulterated affection towards his kids. He never knew that a mother's love was gradually engulfing his whole persona.

"I'm right here..." Gray spoke with the familiar tone Natsu came to love. The pinkette rose up slowly to the rock and faced his fiance, gathering up all the courage not to cry and break down.

"Gray!!" Natsu couldn't stop it, let his tears flow freely while hanging on to the ice mage for dear life. Gray hugged Natsu tightly, as small drops of water flowed from his eyes, gritting his teeth in pain of leaving Natsu alone.

"Flame Babe... F-Forgive me... It's my fault... I shouldn't have left you..." Gray choked on his words as Natsu was trying hard not to break down.

"G-Gray! I'm sorry! I... I shouldn't have thought about you that way..." Natsu, without realizing, was gripping hard on Gray's shirt. The ice mage understood and just let the pinkette do his thing.

"I promise I won't leave you again like that." Gray faced Natsu with all the love he had, then fished something out of his pocket. Natsu widened his eyes in surprise.

"What's that?" Natsu asked, wiping away tears from his reddening eyes.

"I thought of buying you an apology gift. I swear I had a bouquet of flowers with it but I must have dropped it somewhere." Gray explained and Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at how far would Gray go for him.

"You don't need to do this, Frosty. It was my fault. But thanks anyway." Natsu said as he picked the box from Gray's hand and opened it. Having his mouth gape like a fish at the sight of what's inside, Natsu hugged Gray again. It was Gray's turn to chuckle at how adorable Natsu becomes when sappy things like this were done.

Gray retrieved the necklace and started to wear it around Natsu's neck. The pinkette closed his eyes for a bit to feel the warmth of love Gray had for him. As it was done, Gray motioned Natsu to face him in a heart-melting kiss. Natsu complied with hanging his arms around the ice mage's neck. Gray, in turn, wrapped protective arms on Natsu's waist. Niether cared of what's around them, savoring each second of the kiss they have.

"I love you, Natsu... Don't ever forget that." Gray cupped Natsu's cheeks with both hands.

"I love you, too Gray. You're the best!" Natsu's obvious blush warmed Gray from the inside.

"I'm hungry y'know? You'll do the honor of feeding me?" Gray smirked and Natsu blushed at the plan, but nodded anyways.

"I'm the wife, right? I should do that." Natsu just replied and Gray held out his hand for the pinkette to grab.

"You were meant to." the ice mage smiled with Natsu grabbing his hand as he led them back to the cottage.

* * *

 

That night, all of them were soaked in the hot springs of the onsen. There had been three big pools in the room. The two pools were dominated by the girls and one is for the boys. Since girls were being cautious, they requested a curtain for the boys not to see them. Though, Lyon insisted in peeking as he received a whack on the face by Juvia herself.

"I'm glad that I didn't have to deal with girls..." Sting sighed comfortably beside Rogue who was just sitting and observing the other people at the pool.

"Me too... Though Natsu is a great sissy." Gray chuckled at the 'sissy' part which fumed Natsu with a deep red blush.

"I am not a sissy, Gray!" Natsu flailed on the water and Gray just continued laughing.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever floats you boat, Waifu-chan." the ice mage continued and Natsu blushed deeper, submerging half of his head on the water. Bubbles appeared on Natsu's face which Gray theorized as 'Idiot Gray' and laughed at that.

"Hahahaha! Salamander's got called a wife! The hell?!" Gajeel clutched his stomach tightly before almost rolling over and laughing hard.

"Well, if you ask me, it's not bad. It's the real thing about being pregnant." Rogue seemed to take Natsu's side, earning a glare from Gajeel.

"My thoughts exactly." Gray crossed his arms and sighed contentedly while waiting for Natsu to emerge and cuddle him.

"So, care to give advice on being parents?" Suddenly, Laxus had the urge to speak while Freed massaged his back thoroughly.

"Wow, Spark Plug. Never knew you'd ask for it." Gray mocked the lightning dragon slayer who just stayed still.

"I'm asking for it now. It's either you give me or I'll zap the shit out of you." Laxus glared at Gray who just sighed. It's more like forced rather than given willingly.

"Oi, Spark Plug!" Natsu finally emerged from the water. "Don't threaten my mate!"

"What a bunch of idiots." Laxus tsked before relaxing.

"I see to it that that includes you. You're asking advices because Freed is pregnant, right?" Gray smirked triumphantly as Laxus was caught off guard and Freed stopped in his tracks.

"Baka! I wouldn't ask if he wasn't!" Laxus gritted his teeth and Freed had to calm him down.

"Yeah sure. Congratulations, then." Gray then gathered Natsu in his arms and the cuddling began.

"Wow! So that makes three of us! Alright!" Natsu raised his fist in the air and shouted at the top of his voice. The girls heard the commotion and opened the curtain, earning blushes from the rest of the boys at how hot they looked.

"Laxus! Freed's pregnant?!" Evergreen was the first to ask. Good thing Master Makarov wasn't in there or he would've collapsed.

"Y-Yeah." Laxus nervously asked and Freed just seemed to calm down after that. The guild members shouted aloud, showering the couple their congratulatory words along with Elfman's usual 'man' lines.

"Wow. So much good news for today. Aren't we getting pruned out here? I wanna rest now." Sting inserted and Rogue agreed with him this time. And all of them finished soaking in the hot springs and got ready for bed.

* * *

 

Gray and Natsu were already in their room. They wore the blue yukatas provided by the onsen. That familiar blanket with "Let's" and a big heart was sprawled on the single futon that both of them will share. The others felt contented so decided to hit the sack earlier than expected. Gray already laid down on the futon with Natsu sitting on top of him, covered by the maroon blanket as they watched the moon outside witn one wooden door opened, illuminating the room with the moon's borrowed radiance.

"Times like these... I just want to be with you, Natsu." Gray spoke as he supported Natsu with both hands.

"Me, too. It's very refreshing. The perfect anniversary celebration ever!" Natsu cheered on, gazing back at Gray's blue eyes.

"Uhmm. Something's wrong." Gray suddenly changed the topic when he felt his crotch tighten inside his boxers.

"G-Gray..." Natsu felt worried about what he said earlier, so he adjusted his position and moved away from the crotch.

"It's okay. We don't have to do it." Gray felt more conscious about having sex with Natsu.

"No." Natsu said back. "I want to."

Gray's blush appeared and looked away from Natsu. Damn his erection!

"I c-can't... I feel that I've hurt you so much." the guilt suddenly surged up and Natsu growled.

"Shut up! I'm sorry, Gray... I didn't want you to feel any less loved." Natsu started touching Gray's face down to his neck then chest, stomach and finally, the growing bulge inside the ice mage's boxers.

"N-Natsu... I love y-you. Don't forget that. We're making love, okay?" Gray's breathing evened and Natsu hummed in approval, sinking in the blanket to cover half of Gray's body.

"Nnnngh! Natsu!" Gray stiffened as he felt wet warmth enveloping his now hardened erection. What Natsu was doing is licking the tip down to the shaft. Gray's heat was probably turning on, as Natsu began sucking the head of Gray's cock then down to the shaft. Doing sex with so much love is one thing you could ever ask for, Gray thought.

"I want to make up to you, Gray. I won't hold back, so you should, too." Natsu paused the sucking to breathe then downed Gray's cock again. After a while, Gray flipped Natsu carefully on the futon. He started trailing kisses to Natsu's lips, neck, chest and other places he could, earning muffled moans from the pinkette. Gray could also feel Natsu's erection throbbing with need as he swiftly undressed the yukata from Natsu and continued savoring the taste of Natsu's skin on his tongue.

"You don't know how much it means to me when we do this." Gray breathed out as he languidly licked Natsu's belly button then gradually licking Natsu's cock, springing free from his own boxers.

"Me, too. It just shows how deeply we are in love with each other." Natsu focused on speaking straight but moans were inevitable in this situation. Instead, he just wanted to feel Gray making love to him. Nothing else mattered.

As Gray finished, he dove down on Natsu's lips and a full-blown kiss started. Tongues playing with each other and saliva coming together in a familiar taste of mint and spice.

"G-Gray... T-take me... Want you... inside me..." Natsu moaned with every pause and Gray was more than willing to give Natsu what he wanted.

"For you, Flame Babe... I fucking love you with my all." Gray continued kissing Natsu in a rythmical manner. The pinkette wrapped his arms around the ice mage's neck, engulfing himself in pleasure that is Gray's. Of course, this sent a wave of arousal all throughout the ice mage's cock as it pulsed and throbbed with need.

The foreplay was longer than expected. They must have enjoyed it so much, not minding the time. Natsu licked three fingers and positioned one on his tight ring of muscles. Gray watched in pure delight that his 'wife' was preparing for him. When Natsu felt fine, inserting another finger and then three. A wave of moans filled Natsu's mouth and Gray couldn't hold on any longer as he swatted the fingers and positioned himself on Natsu's hole.

"You ready?" Gray asked, seeking permission because he doesn't want Natsu to think that it's all him in the lead.

"Never been more ready in my entire life." Natsu replied and Gray gradually pushed the head of his cock inside. It easily slipped, allowing Gray to push all of his inches inside Natsu's tightness.

"G-Gray-cherie..." that came out as sexy as it had always been. Gray blushed a bit then began moving slowly and surely, until Natsu felt adjusted. Gray was very particular in regarding Natsu's condition. He had to be very keen at attending to Natsu's need, which the pinkette brushed off and kept saying that he's fine.

Gradually reaching their high, Gray slammed hard inside Natsu. The pinkette enjoyed every bit of it and had even teased Gray about being so wild and laughed when he earned the response he wanted which was 'Shut up Fire Breath!' Thanks to Natsu's body and stamina, the pain quickly disappeared like pleasure easily achieved at the first minute of their love-making.

"G-Gray... I'm near..." Natsu said as he was helping himself jerk off because Gray was gripping slightly hard on both his thighs.

"Me too... Natsu!" Gray almost roared at the pleasure as his climax approaches.

"Gray-cherie! Inside! Nnnnnngh!"

"Natsuuuuu! I'm coming!" Gray felt so close, euphoria enveloping them both.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the last cry of pleasure had been the mark of their release, Natsu's seed all over his stomach. Gray had his load filling Natsu's insides. When he pulled out, voluminous semen leaked out of Natsu's hole as they tried to recover from the high. Breathing evened, they laid next to each other, Natsu's head on top of Gray's chest. The ice mage protectively wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist.

"I would never feel this way if it wasn't you, Natsu." Gray finally spoke up.

"Hmm. Me too. We just look so damn great together." Natsu's hot breath puffs evident in Gray's skin.

"I love you to the moon and back, Flame Brain."

"I love you, too from Earthland and beyond, Ice Princess."

"Ash Brain."

"Frosty!"

"Pinkie."

"Ice Block!"

"Squinty-eyes."

"Droopy-eyes!"

"Waifu-chan."

"Dammit! Not again!" Natsu tsked but Gray just chuckled while hugging the pinkette closely to his arms.

"Told you I'll eventually win." Gray smirked triumphantly while kissing Natsu on his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Gray."

"Goodnight, Natsu." and they let sleep take them over.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the other rooms;

"Those two were so damn noisy!" a grumpy Gajeel rubbed his eyes and Levy just laughed at him, dropping the book for a while then reading it again.

"Gray and Natsu... Those two are really hopeless!" Lucy tried to concentrate on writing her next novel. Thankfully Loke came back to the Spirit World for some unfinished business.

"Hey Hun, I heard some screams..." Sting shuffled a bit on the futon, making Rogue shift a bit as well.

"Just your stupid imagination, Sting. Go back to sleep." Rogue just brushed off the topic and closed his eyes, of course knowing what really happened with that sound.

"Lyon-sama, is everything alright?" Juvia was getting dressed for sleep when Lyon had a furious face.

"Uh n-nothing, Juvia-chan! Just remembered something, is all." Lyon tried to put up an excuse. Juvia gladly bought it and slipped through the futon blanket, exchanging goodnights with him.

'I swear to kill Gray for stealing my ear's innocence!'

And the night went by smoothly for the rest of them, not minding the intriguing sound.

* * *

 

Insert Ending Song: Forever Here by Yoko Ishida

Happy: Hey Natsu, this is it!

Natsu: I told you, Happy! I'm not wearing that!

Happy: You should! Erza will kill you!

Natsu: No! I wouldn't do that!

Erza: Something wrong, Natsu?

Natsu: A-aye! Nothing Ma'am!

Happy & Natsu: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is the Future!"

Happy: Hurry up, Natsu!

Natsu: Damn.

Tsuzuku...


	11. Love is the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day for Natsu and Gray. Yehey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 'Big Day' chappie! With some lemon served. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-san.

_"Love overcomes the past and welcomes the future." - Sting Eucliffe_

* * *

 

Two months later...

"WHAT?! I AIN'T WEARING THAT FUCKING DRESS!" a hollering Natsu was being prepared at the dressing room (correction: bedroom) of Gray's apartment as two girls were trying their best to make the pinkette wear the dress. Lucy and Levy were already done with the hair and make-up, however, dresses seemed to be Natsu's enemy.

"You've done crossdressing in your life, Natsu! Don't be such a wuss!" Lucy was trying to get near Natsu but the pinkette just kept moving away. Until he bumped on someone at the door.

"I see that it took a handful for you to agree on this dress, Natsu?" the familiar thrilling voice rang loudly in Natsu's ears which sent shivers to his spine.

"E-Erza..." the pinkette froze as Erza requipped and pointed her sword at Natsu threateningly.

"You'll wear it and you'll look beautiful, Natsu. Believe me." Erza's voice was too soft to be true, making Natsu nod at forced agreement.

"A-Aye!" Natsu saluted and sat politely at the chair in front of the mirror.

"Whew. Thank Mavis it was Erza." Lucy sighed and began working on Natsu's fading make-up and Levy just nodded.

"I would appreciate it for now..." Levy said and began her work. Erza watched in satisfaction as the two girls worked.

Since Natsu's hair grew longer, Lucy suggested that it would be rolled into a bun where the veil would be stuck. They decided to put light make-up since Natsu was a boy in nature and they don't wanna risk the pinkette having allergies on cosmetic products. The lipstick was a perfect shade of pink, rivaling Natsu's hair. Levy worked on the mascara and eyebrow marker while Lucy finished the cheeks. The duo had playful smirks at their faces, reassuring Natsu that when Gray sees him, the ice mage's jaw will drop dead on the ground.

The wedding dress was an intricate work of art. Natsu requested (was forced to request for a dress instead of a suit) for a dress that will cover his whole body, since it would be too awkward when people saw a muscle man in a silky wedding dress. However, Natsu's body was getting in shape so it would not be an issue. The sleeves were transparent, as well as the upper chest part. Intricate flower designs were spread throughout the dress, which flowed down to the floor, having a long tail of silk cloth following suit. The pinkette almost felt nauseous of what would he look like when he wore that cursed dress.

* * *

 

What felt like hours passed and Natsu was already in the dress. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he stirred and shifted a bit to find the right position as to where the dress would simply cooperate with him. It wasn't itchy, but it makes one very tight dress. The curves and bumps of Natsu's body embossed by it.

"Look Natsu, you're beautiful!" Lucy clapped once at her and Levy's work of art. Natsu was really looking like a maiden.

"I am not!" Natsu scowled at the blonde, who was already wearing her blue dress for the wedding. Levy was in a silver gown with a rose brooch in the middle of her chest. Erza, dressed in majestic scarlet high-hilted gown, looked very impressed at Natsu's transformation.

"Why not look at yourself on the mirror?" Levy offered with a smile which Natsu accepted reluctantly. However;

"Is this me??" Natsu almost shouted in horror as he took in the visage of a beautiful bride in him. The make-up fitted perfectly in his face. The dress outlined his sexy body. The bosom in his belly was hidden a bit as well, making it hardly recognizable.

"Surprised, aren't we?" Lucy asked with a flash of inspiration. She should do this more often.

"I... I c-can't believe... it." Natsu stuttered and covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

"We neither. It just came out naturally for you, Natsu." Levy added, her tandem with Lucy was the best.

"T-Thanks... I guess?" Natsu scratched the back of his head awkwardly, trying not to ruin the dress.

"You'll definitely thank us more later." Lucy winked at him and Levy was ready to go. Erza left a while ago to check the guests coming at the reformed cathedral in Magnolia.

Wendy came rushing in and stopped as she covered her face's blush.

"Natsu-nii?" the sky dragon slayer almost shouted at the scene in front of her.

"A-ano... Wendy..." Natsu looked away with a deep shade of red on his cheeks.

"Natsu-nii!! Kirei na desu yo!!" Wendy's outburst made Natsu gasp. Was he really beautiful?

"A-arigatou, Wendy. Uhm, care to tell why you're here?" Natsu asked. Wendy brightened up as she remembered her task.

"Oh! Erza-san said that everything's ready. We should be there as soon as possible." Wendy reported and Lucy, Levy nodded.

"This is it, Natsu. Show them how gorgeous you are." Lucy held the pinkette's hands and wished him the best. Natsu nodded and got ready as well.

* * *

 

The cathedral was not so far, but it will require a transportation. Natsu tried his best not to throw up even if it was just a carriage. Good thing Porlyusica has given him anti-motion sickness pills so he can pull it off. Lucy and Levy were making final retouches because Natsu was sweating profoundly. Lucy almost yelled at him, telling him to relax as they went on with the short trip.

"So, is my brother ready?" Lyon teased the ice mage standing in front of the altar. Gray just scoffed at that.

"Stop bothering me. I didn't want you to be my best man, idiot." the ice mage frowned at his surrogate brother.

"But you had no choice since I'm the last possible relative you have, right?" Lyon held out his trump card and Gray sighed in defeat.

"Tch. Whatever."

* * *

 

Everyone looked outside the cathedral when they saw a carriage arrived. First to get down was Levy, much to Gajeel's delight. Not longer after, Lucy got down next. Gray had been sweating as he anticipated his groom-bride. When Natsu finally got down;

"Is that Natsu?!" all of the people inside the cathedral shouted in pure astoundment, looking at how beautiful Natsu had become. Gray, as Lucy expected, had his jaw dropped dead on the ground. Even the straight boys gasped at what they saw. Freed almost choked to see a rival in having looks like a pretty man.

"Natsu..." Gray blushed a million times over.

Lucy and Levy were trailing behind Natsu as he walked, holding the gown's tail so as not to make it a hindrance while the pinkette was walking towards the altar.

"Impossible! How did they do that?!" Gajeel felt like eating his words before, looking funny as he saw how beautiful Natsu had become.

The girls were drooling at Natsu, wishing they had the same fate as him. Seriously, how did a manly warrior of Fairy Tail became a pretty young maiden?

"Sorry for pulling your leg. But hell, you're one gorgeous fellow, Salamander." Gajeel admitted as he led the pinkette at the altar. Natsu had chosen him personally as his escort, knowing how much of a brother Gajeel was to him.

"Thanks Gajeel." Natsu suppressed a blush but failed miserably.

"Told you, Natsu's cute." Loke said from behind Gray.

"Don't you dare hit on him, pervert." Gray sent a glare towards the Lion's direction.

"Says the one who were noisy at the onsen hotel room one night." Loke smirked at the truth.

"Fuck you." Gray snarled at him, earning a chuckle from Lyon as well.

"I swear, Gray. That sound killed my innocent ears! Good thing Juvia-chan was taking a bath when that happened." Lyon said informatively and Gray just tsked at him.

"No one said for you to listen, asshole!" Gray growled and returned to watching Natsu walk the aisle with Gajeel.

When Natsu reached the aisle, Gajeel handed him to Gray. The ice mage thanked Gajeel and led the way for him and Natsu.

"You look so damn beautiful, Waifu-chan." Gray whispered to Natsu, sending jolts of electricity throughout the dragon slayer's body.

"GRAY! B-Baka..." Natsu shouted and everyone looked mad at Gray, especially Erza. Wow, the whole guild was on Natsu's side.

"Ahem! Shall we get started, then?" the priest asked, earning a nod from the couple. A prayer was started after that. A few of this and that then it came to the 'vows' moment.

"Natsu... the first person who I befriended at the guild, but turns out more of a sparring partner." a chuckle. "We fight most of the time over silly things, then met with Erza's judgement afterwards." the crowd laughed at this, Natsu as well. "It's been so long since we've traveled and explored this life, not knowing that it'll eventually lead me to you. I know I'm not the perfect guy around town but I am doing my best to protect you and love you, just like how you do to me and everyone in Fairy Tail. And now, you're going to be my Flame Brain idiot forever. Just wanna say three things: Sorry, for making you upset and angry at times. Thank you, because I found a whole new dimension of life when I'm with you. And lastly, I love you so much that I would kill when someone hurt you even just a bit. You showed me a lot of things that my childhood has taken away from me. I don't know how, but you just made me complete. Thanks Flame Babe... Or should I say, Waifu-chan." Gray finished his speech with a sweet smile.

"Baka!" Natsu started and the crowd giggled and laughed at this. "Gray Fullbuster... Hmm." Natsu thought over the next words, making Gray frown at him. "To my handsome and strong ice mage... I am very thrilled to have you in my life, though we started out wrong. I don't know what to do when Igneel left me twice. But Fairy Tail has become my family, including you. Never ever have I thought that it would be you at the end of my run. Like you said, we're always fighting, getting into each other's nerves, and ending up destroying buildings on a mission. But that only meant the start of what's better to come. You see, we'll have little champs running around your apartment in a few years from now. I once said that knocking me down after a confession isn't a good way to ask someone out on a date." the crowd laughed at this. "But Gray, your guilt will not go unpunished if you keep thinking that way. So long as you accepted the kids, I'll be fine. Of course, I would not expect them with the way we are in a relationship, but miracles happen at the time we don't expect, right?" earning a nod from Gray. "I'll say three things, too: I love you, don't ever forget that, okay?" another nod from Gray. "Next: Stay by my side, always. I never know what might happen if you get so far away from me. Lastly: You're the best, Gray Fullbuster. I wouldn't want you any other way and believe me, I wouldn't want to do anything about how you crashed into my life and knocked me down. Thanks for everything, Gray-cherie." Natsu finished and the crowd clapped louder at this. They always knew Natsu would speak from the heart.

And so the ceremony continued. They exchanged agreements and so on. Until it was time to for the most awaited scene in a wedding event.

"And now, I pronounce you as one soul. You may now kiss your bride." the priest announced. Gray carefully raised the veil and saw the most precious part of his life up close, wearing that make-up and all. Natsu complied by raising his chin, and Gray leant down to kiss his now 'wife'. The kiss was longer than expected, so the crowd went and cheering and clapping for them.

"The ceremony has ended! Please do congratulate our newlyweds from Fairy Tail! Mr. Gray Fullbuster and Mrs. Natsu Dragneel-Fullbuster!" the priest announced and everyone shouted at the cathedral.

"C'mon, Waifu-chan. Let me carry you back to the guild for our reception." Gray offered and earned a scowl from the pinkette.

"Baka! I can walk by myself!" Natsu snapped at his husband who was trying to carry him.

"I know that, Flame Babe. But I insist." and carry Natsu he did.

"Fine." crossed arms and pouting, Natsu complied.

_Insert Song: Be as One by w-inds (Chorus)_

'The story that started as almost tragic, ended up like a real fairy tale.' Gray thought as he happily carried Natsu to the carriage. The others were sending out their congratulations and went ahead to Fairy Tail for the reception. The priest, who was known by Cana, was invited as well.

* * *

 

At the guild, people were enjoying the food. The usual chatter and teasing ever present in the room. Gray and Natsu joined at the big table rather than on the table prepared for just the two of them.

"Loke, what's your idea of our wedding?" Lucy asked the ginger-haired man who just finished sipping his wine.

"My Princess, I have so many ideas. But I'll have to go for what you like." Loke answered honestly, making Lucy blush.

"I know my Juvia-chan has many ideas as well." Lyon crossed his arms as the water mage just finished feeding him.

"Lyon-sama... Juvia will have a wedding with you in any way!" Juvia was purely blushing and kept composure.

"I guess ours would be the same as our newlyweds, right Hun?" Sting said and gazed at his mate, who was enjoying the food.

"Probably... We'll have to do with that." Rogue replied as he continued to eat.

"What can you say about this Jellal?" Erza asked the bluenette beside her, who almost flinched at the question.

"Uhm... I think we have plenty of time to make up for before we get married." Jellal was just making sure he make up for Erza.

"Guess you're right." Erza just nodded and scooped another strawberry cake with a wistful expression.

"Gajeel..." Levy started and the iron dragon slayer halted it.

"No need to rush, Shrimp. We have all the time in the world for that." Gajeel uttered in his usual fashion, leaving Levy to nod at that.

"Plan ahead and you'll get distracted. Just let it come naturally, right Flame Babe?" Gray pointed out.

"Aye!" Natsu replied as he dug in to the food just for him.

"Seriously, I can't believe Natsu put up with you as your mate." Lyon almost facepalmed as he looked at Gray.

"Lyon-sama, Juvia proved how much Natsu loves Gray-cherie! They'll be fine!" Juvia giggled adorably and Gray felt like looking away.

"Oh really? Glad to hear that from you, Juvia-chan." Lyon complimented and Juvia beamed with a loud 'Oui!' at that.

"Just keep your hands out of my married life, stupid brother. No one wants to hear you prying in someone else's affairs." Gray scoffed at the white-haired mage.

"It's not my fault that you're an idiot that you might hurt Natsu in the process." Lyon said back and Gray glared at him.

"What did you just say?!" the ice mage retorted and stood up head-to-head with Lyon. Juvia waved her hands in front of them to stop.

"Oi Ice Freak! I suggest you don't piss off my mate or you'll have ice with flames on it." Natsu stopped eating and grinned at Lyon.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Why is Natsu so cuuuuuute!" Lyon suddenly fanboyed over the pinkette, leaving a sweat drop on the said pinkette's head.

"BAKA! Don't hit on him!" Gray snapped at his surrogate brother and Natsu just chuckled at that. Lucy and the others just sweatdropped.

"Oh well... Things don't change at times." Lucy sighed in disbelief at what's happening.

"They sure don't." Loke agreed and kissed Lucy on the cheek.

* * *

It was now the wedding night and Gray was carrying Natsu to their bed in the apartment. Carefully walking, they reached the bed and Natsu was laid down on it with the utmost care. Natsu frowned but brushed it off. Since he's five months along, he understood where Gray is coming from.

"How's the day, Waifu-chan?" Gray went on top of Natsu. The pinkette blushed at the nickname.

"You really have the kinks for nicknames, neh Ice Block?" Natsu smirked at his husband. Gray took this as a challenge.

"Hell yeah. Only for you." Gray winked and Natsu felt something uncomfortable at his lower half.

"B-Baka! That made me hard!" Natsu turned away and blushed deeply in red.

"You were meant to. It's our night. And I may not said it, but you look so hot in that dress." Gray's voice became sensual, placing a tentative lick at Natsu's ear.

"Gray-cherie..." Natsu's voice tensed, but still sexy in Gray's ears.

"I've been thinking all day on how to remove that dress so I can fuck you senseless afterwards." Gray tried dirty talk which made Natsu more aroused.

"Baka! Better done than said!" Natsu challenged, feeling the awkward atmosphere being replaced by anticipation and arousal.

"Yes I will." Gray offered and started kissing Natsu hard, slipping his tongue and seeking for entrance which Natsu complied. The unity was more heartfelt at this kiss, the oneness of their lips locked in a sensual yet loving connection that immersed them at each other.

"Gray-cherie... Love you... so much..." Natsu tried to say between moans as Gray's tongue traveled from the pinkette's chin down to the neck.

"Me too, Natsu... So much..." Gray paused then dove back to the lips that brought down heaven to earth. Natsu wrapped his arms around the ice mage's neck. A full make-out kiss was all it required for them to feel so blissed with each other. Gray continued kissing down, palming the hard nipples perking up at the clothing.

"G-Gray! Not that..." Natsu was totally helpless at this, letting himself drown in pleasure with just the touch of Gray's hands. But the ice mage just touched them more.

"Just let it out, Natsu... Let it out for me..." Gray pleaded and then sucked on the nipples. Natsu let out a strangled moan, unable to keep it any longer. What surprised Gray is that the nipples were getting wet, not because of his licking, but for other reasons.

"What is it Gray? Why'd you stopped?" Natsu opened his eyes to see Gray's surprised expression.

"You... You just released milk from them." Gray was feeling shaky in excitement. He pinched one nipple and there, white liquid shot out of it. Natsu was entirely surprised as well.

"B-Baka! Don't waste it! I need it for the champs!" Natsu snapped out of it and whacked Gray on the head.

"Okay, okay! But I will taste them first, Waifu-chan..." recovering from the whack, Gray dove down and sucked on the sensitive pink nipples. Natsu moaned loudly at this, never ever did he feel so good with just his nipples being sucked. It's the first time and it was impressive.

"H-How is it?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Taste like you, Waifu-chan." Gray licked his lips which made Natsu blush and snapped at him.

"Baka! Of course it's my milk!" Natsu protested and Gray proceeded to remove the dress carefully or else Erza will make him pay for the rent double time.

"But I like your other milk better." Gray suggested huskily, eyes narrowing in pleasure.

Natsu just huffed and let Gray do what he does best. The ice mage kissed the slightly mounding chest, then down the belly button. He grabbed hold of the aching cock and stroke it slowly, earning a moan and closed eyes from the pinkette. Gray licked the tip then straight down to the shaft. Natsu shuddered in pleasure as Gray began licking circles around his throbbing erection. With a last lick, Gray took in all of Natsu's length and sucked it, head bobbing up and down.

"G-Gray! I'm close..." Natsu's breath hitched at the thought of climax while Gray just hummed, sucking faster as Natsu cummed inside his mouth. Gray swallowed all of it and smiled contentedly after releasing the now limping member.

"Wow. I drank two kinds of milk in one night. I could sleep better." Gray said, licking his lips in a sexy manner. He then proceeded to remove his clothing, revealing a hard swelling big cock in front of Natsu.

"Now it's my turn to drink milk." Natsu grabbed the erection hard and sucked it all. Gray couldn't help but groan loudly as he grabbed the pinkette's hair gently, controlling the pleasure outburst as hotness enveloped his arousal.

"Waifu-chan! So good!" Gray moaned repeatedly while Natsu worked for him. He literally mouth-fucked Natsu. Not longer, Gray released his cum on Natsu's mouth, which the latter swallowed it all as well. Natsu licked his lips and laid down next to Gray, feeling exhausted.

"Can we go on for the next stage?" Gray was panting heavily beside Natsu, who was curled up and lying on the ice mage's chest.

"Let's just leave it for some other time. I just want to cuddle with you tonight." Natsu replied, both of them naked and clothes were thrown on the nearest chair.

"Same here." Gray sighed briefly. "Well, welcome to the married life." he then pulled up the blankets to cover them both.

"Thanks Gray. You're the best." Natsu moved closer to Gray, wrapping his arms around the ice mage's torso. Gray's arms were on Natsu's waist as they bid each other goodnight full of love and let dreams carry their tired bodies to the bliss of Dreamland.

* * *

 

The next day was absolutely normal. The newlyweds went to the guild after having a sumptuous breakfast, courtesy of Natsu waking up at five in the morning. Gray couldn't be happier of the great shift of persona by Natsu. The pinkette was now acting more like a mother. He also became more submissive to Gray's wishes, but the ice mage never let himself be carried away and abuse Natsu's kindness towards him. Everything should still be balanced, the ice mage once thought. A relationship is created out of the famous 'give-and-take' principle, which they have been applying ever since before they got together as a couple.

Upon reaching the guild, Natsu's eyes roamed at the new design of the hall. There were more decorations and the tables were changed into metal ones. Other things were enhanced in order to abide with the brawl-proof principle implemented by Master Makarov himself. The pinkette continued searching and found what he was looking for: Lucy sitting on a table with scattered books around her. Natsu walked towards her, leaving Gray to go at the bar for a drink or two.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted when he was near the table. Lucy looked up at the direction of her name being called, and quickly gave her smile.

"Good morning Natsu! Had a good night, I see?" the blonde asked, dropping her pen on the side and facing Natsu.

The pinkette nodded and grinned. "Yeah. Though we didn't go all the way..."

"Oh? Why is that so?" Lucy asked.

"We're pretty much tired after drinking each other's milk." Natsu scratched the back of his head in slight awkwardness and Lucy blushed in deep red at that.

"Natsu! You don't have to tell me that!" Lucy snapped at the pinkette for being so bold in saying those things.

"I know, I know! But you're my best friend, Luce!" Natsu countered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll stop at that." Lucy sighed in mock-annoyance as she continued to write down her thoughts on the recent novel she was writing.

"And we discovered something new last night. Speaking of milk, of course." Natsu informed which almost choked Lucy and looked up to him.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Lucy almost growled.

"Um... I am able to produce milk for my champs?" Natsu made it more of a questions because he's still wondering about it.

"Say what? You can produce milk even if you don't have breasts?" Lucy assured, and one nod from Natsu does it all.

"Yeah. That's what I said." Natsu paused. "You see, since it's been five months, there may have been hormonal changes in my body that allowed me to produce milk with proper stimulation."

"Wow. Welcome to the world of women, Natsu." Lucy felt at loss for words. The book must've taught a lot to Natsu.

"Yeah yeah. Girl, it is." Natsu sighed in defeat. He knew better that he's resembling more of a girl now.

"We need to tell this to Porlyusica-san. She might have better recommendations for you." Lucy suggested and Natsu nodded in affirmation.

"That's what we are thinking this morning. Better check her at the infirmary." Natsu said but he wasn't leaving yet. Lucy felt confused and upon realizing, she was tagged along to the guild's clinic.

"Oi, Ice Block! Just going to the clinic with Luce! Be back later!" Natsu shouted at his husband who just nodded at him.

* * *

 

The infirmary was surprisingly busy the moment Natsu and Lucy arrived at it. Porlyusica was training Wendy on the highly advanced ways of curing wizards through the use of her sky dragon magic. There were some new students as well, namely Levy and Bisca. The elder medical mage looked up the door and saw the two visitors.

"Porlyusica-san, may we have some of your minutes?" Natsu asked carefully. He knew better than to disturb adults at work.

"You pipsqueaks really know how to barge in and ruin my work, don't you?" Porlyusica glared at them but in a harmless way. However, Natsu and Lucy still froze at that mean stare.

"Sorry, Porlyusica-san. It's something urgent... about Natsu's pregnancy." Lucy spoke before a broom was sent to fly in their direction.

"Why didn't you say so?" the elder changed face. "Wendy, Levy and Bisca, continue with the formula. I'll just attend to this matter." and the three students nodded while Levy smiled at Lucy.

"Yes Sensei." was added by the three. Porlyusica led Natsu and Lucy to her desk just near the room's door.

"So tell me, what is it?" the elder mage asked professionally, hands clasped over the new metal table replacement.

"Uhm. You see... when Gray and I had our night, he discovered something with my nipples." Natsu was trying hard not to blush with every word. But Porlyusica just urged him to continue, Lucy listening intently at the background.

"...he pinched it and..." Natsu's composure was really faltering at that moment.

"I know now... You were able to produce milk without having breasts." Porlyusica concluded with a sure smile.

"Yeah, that's it... Funny, right?" Natsu chuckled nervously. When is that funny, huh?

"It's serious Natsu!" Lucy protested.

"Calm down, pipsqueaks." Porlyusica's stern voice silenced them both. "For starters, that's a miracle. But please make sure to eat healthy and reserve it for the twin."

"Yes, Porlyusica-san. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Natsu now felt relieved that he was able to explain it as clear as possible.

The elder mage nodded and moved to pick something from the drawer. She held out a box of medicine for Natsu to take.

"Drink this three times a day, after meals. This is a supplement. It will help you produce more milk so that when your labor comes, it'll be ready." Porlyusica explained and Natsu grabbed it carefully.

"Wow... I really start to feel like a mother." Natsu mused with such amazement and a pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"When you've been knocked down, you started becoming like a mother." the elder mage stated. "It's a natural instinct, to be protective of your offspring. Added with the characteristics of dragon slayer within you, it was made more intense. That fight you had in the park months ago had surged up your magic level to a higher notch, enabling you to merge powers with your mate." Natsu nodded in understanding.

"Though it was not adviseable to use magic during pregnancy, dimwit. Your life force could have drained if you haven't defeated them in a faster time record. That way, your babies wouldn't have much left source of life." Porlyusica continued and Natsu felt a bit worried.

"I know. But it was also the time where I have to save my friends." Natsu reasoned out, earning a chuckle from the elder mage.

"And being the sacrifcial idiot you were, I wouldn't have doubted."

"Sorry for that, I guess?" Natsu scratched the back of his head with the lack of more response.

"And your sorry will not be enough pay if the babies were killed." the elder mage stated as if it was a big fact.

"I know... I feel bad for my champs." Natsu felt saddened of the truth.

"But I didn't want you to feel regret of what happened. Just be careful next time and enjoy your married life. That's all I can say." Porlyusica looked Natsu straight in the eye and as she felt the pinkette nod in agreement, she returned to her usual self.

"Thanks Porlyusica-san." the pinkette finally brightened up.

"Part of my work. Gratitude is the usual response. Now get up and leave me alone. I have work to do." the elder mage stood up and walked away from Natsu and Lucy, who also stood up and made their way back to the guild hall.

* * *

 

When Natsu and Lucy got back to the hall, they saw Gray surrounded by some guildmates. The ice mage was laughing while talking to them.

"Oh, Flame Babe, how's the check up?" Natsu finally caught the attention of his husband, who stood up and kissed him on the lips.

"It went well. Natural for a 'mother' to have breastmilk." Natsu explained and he was sure the others were smiling at him.

"Told ya." Gray said as he wrapped an arm around the pinkette's waist.

"Uhmm... Why are they acting strange?" Natsu asked as he cuddled on the ice mage's chest after they settled on a free table.

"I told them about the milk. They were happy to hear that." Gray answered and he swear he saw Natsu blush. "But what's more interesting is that they were helping me think of names for the twin."

"Oh yeah. Never thought about it for a while. What have they suggested?" Natsu asked, resting one hand on the arm wrapped around him.

"No final decisions yet. How about you?" the ice mage asked, facing the direction of the people gathered.

"Not yet. Hey, how did they know the gender?" the fire mage suddenly wondered.

"They don't know yet. They just focused on coming up with possible names. Though I was surprised that the champs are a boy and girl." Gray said as he remembered the scan during Natsu's fourth month.

"Me too. How about Nathaniel for the boy and Gracielle for the girl?" Natsu suggested and made Gray think for a while but agreed nonetheless.

"Sounds nice. Nate and Grace. Pretty much like us, don't you think?" Gray hugged the fire mage closer to himself.

"You bet! I'm hungry Gray-cherie. Feed me..." Natsu cooed and Gray just chuckled at how cute the pinkette was.

"Anything for my Waifu-chan." the ice mage smirked and Natsu felt a bit grumpy but brushed it off.

"Kink god!" Natsu punched Gray's arm lightly as they stood up and ate a meal at the bar.

The future is now, thanks to Natsu and Gray.

* * *

 

Insert Ending Song: Forever Here by Yoko Ishida

Happy: Natsuuuuuuu!

Natsu: HAPPY! Get some help!

Happy: But Gray came to get some!

Natsu: Couldn't it be a bit more faster?!

Happy: Aye, Sir!

Happy & Natsu: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is Iron!"

Gray: Hang on, Waifu-chan!

Natsu: Baka! Get me out of here!

Tsuzuku...


	12. Love is Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Natsu's remaining months before giving birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here are some scenes in between the remaining months of Natsu's pregnancy. Thanks for the continuous support guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

_"Love is like iron that becomes more solid as time passes by." - Gajeel Redfox_

* * *

 

Sixth Month:

Porlyusica requested for Natsu to have his check-up earlier than the usual schedule. Gray agreed on it, quickly carrying the pinkette to the guild infirmary despite his protests. The trip was surprisingly short, due to Gray's running pace like someone's in a state of emergency or what. Grinning, Natsu just enjoyed the free ride, not minding his motion sickness one bit. So they reached the guild on time without any delay, much to the others' surprise. They made it a point to say that these two idiots were damn serious working out the stage of parenthood. And they were more than glad with that change.

Usually, Wendy did the monthly check-ups, much to the elder medical mage's relief because of less bother of her work. But since a few months were left, Porlyusica took charge but still having the sky dragon mage as her assistant. Levy and Bisca, having learned much about medicine after weeks of intense training from the pink-haired elder, were on the side for some minor assistance if necessary.

Natsu was lying on his back at the infirmary bed. Glancing every now and then to the sides of the room. Gray was requested to go outside and wait at the bar, so the pinkette felt somewhat irritated. But he had to learn that sometimes, he needs to be away from Gray so that they wouldn't end up being fed up with merely each other's presence. Natsu even thought it was impossible, but what about Gray? No one knows either.

"It seems the twin have been getting healthier with just your magic, Natsu." Porlyusica pointed out, holding a record sheet attached to a wooden clipboard.

"I see. But what about me? Is it okay? I might lose some life force..." the pinkette inquired ever so carefully, knowing this is a serious issue.

"Stop thinking beyond your boundaries, stupid child." the elder mage glared at Natsu for how advanced he had become.

"I always do something out of my boundaries, Porlyusica-san. Now, tell me." Natsu couldn't wait anymore. His kids were safe, but him?

"Such devotion." Porlyusica almost tsked at him, but looked at the records for a while then back to Natsu. "Truth is, your vitals are good."

"Whew." a wave of giant relief washed over Natsu's worried expression.

"You were excreting much power than expected when in a battle. But that doesn't even wore you out. I have run tests to confirm these hypotheses but they all come to the conclusion that you were pratically more powerful than before. Your magic container inside your body holds an infinite amount of life force in it." the medical mage explained while Wendy was working on a medicine. Levy and Bisca were taking notes as well.

"But is true that when I get separated from my mate for a long time, the life force worns out?" Natsu asked the question that has been nagging at his mind since the guild anniversary.

"Could be possible. I suggest you don't get too far from him. You can go on missions together while leaving the infants here. That would be fine." Porlyusica added. "I might as well do some research on how your offsprings are doing while growing up."

"That would be great. But I can't always be out... I mean, my kids will definitely need to be breastfed." Natsu smiled a bit.

"Coming from someone who doesn't like to be a woman... Impressive." Porlyusica rolled her eyes on Natsu, which the latter tried to protest but realized that he already said those things.

"Ughh. Never mind. Is that all I need to know?" Natsu fought the urge to cause a ruckus or else Porlyusica's broom will be aimed at his head.

"For now. I'll bring more reports for your seventh month." the medical mage answered. "Oh, and cravings will be back anytime soon. Please prepare."

That didn't miss a groan from Natsu. "Oh man. I really hated it."

"Same as women. They hate that part so much." Porlyusica set the clipboard aside and sat at the chair beside the bed. "But knowing you, you're gonna make it."

"Never been proud of myself either. I have overcame these feelings of doubt." Natsu managed a cheeky smile before getting up and sitting on the bed.

"That stupid ice child must have really taken you seriously. I mean, he loves you more than someone old like me could imagine... Young love..."

"Yeah. Thanks Porlyusica-san." Natsu said and the medical mage was slightly taken aback at the soft tone.

"Kids like you are really getting into my nerves. Using such soft tones and encouraging words."

"But I mean it, obaa-san. Thank you, really." Natsu chuckled at the surprised face of the old woman.

"Tch. Just go now. Your check-up has ended. Don't bother me with my work." Porlyusica sighed heavily and stood up, grabbing the clipboard and turning away.

"Aye!" Natsu slowly stood up and left the room, thanking Wendy as well.

* * *

 

The guild hall was already brimming with people. Natsu's eyes were searching the hall and finally found the familiar raven hair amongst the crowd surrounding the pool area. The pinkette grinned at the thought. He knew Gray was showing off again with his awesome pool skills.

"So cool! Gray-cherie is so cool!" Natsu heard this and was sure enough that is Juvia.

"Oi, Juvia! Don't say that around! Lyon will punish you!" one of the guild members shouted, but the pinkette couldn't pinpoint the owner of the voice.

"Waaaah! Sorry Lyon-sama! But Gray-cherie is so cool!" Natsu sweatdropped. Upon hearing this, Gray instinctively looked around the hall before launching his shot to the last ball on the pool table.

"Natsu!" the shout startled Natsu from his thoughts, as it soothed him all over his body. The pinkette looked at the pool table, seeing Gray waving at him. Natsu didn't waste even a second to walk towards the ice mage. The other guild members gave way for the pinkette, as if he was a princess.

"Showing off again, Ice Block?" the usual teasing feels so good when Natsu thought about it. This earned a chuckle from the ice mage.

"I'm great at this. Don't spoil my spotlight." Gray took it easy, as if they were just talking casually.

"I didn't mean to. It's just that..." Natsu paused dramatically. "...where are your clothes?"

Gray, feeling shocked, blushed and looked down to see that he's in boxers again. "What the-! How the hell did this happen?"

Natsu chuckled, then came looking for a chair to sit on. Romeo was the one to offer a free chair.

"Natsu-nii, here." Romeo greeted and the pinkette thanked him in return.

"Gonna watch me win this, Waifu-chan?" Gray smirked. Natsu blushed instantly.

"Baka!" and that remark earned several snickers from the other guild members.

"Just you watch, Waifu-chan. This is for you!" and with that, Gray launched his shot, sending the cue ball to hit the last black ball on the pool table with a soft clink then finally shoot itself on the hole. The audience erupted in cheers, saying how cool Gray was with that shot.

Natsu just sat there with pure happiness. Seeing Gray on his highest really had an effect on him. He absentmindedly caressed him belly and smiled with the rest of the guild in cheers.

"Natsu! Gray-cherie won the bet! Isn't he cool??" Juvia suddenly giggled beside Natsu. What bet is she talking about?

"Uhm... So it's a game of bet or something?" Natsu queried, unsure of what's happening.

"Oui! Gray-cherie had a bet with all of the guildmates who plays pool. Gray-cherie said that if he won against all of them, Gray-cherie will use the money to treat you out for tonight!" Juvia explained this while her eyes had hearts in them.

"That idiot. He should go on jobs sometime." Natsu said and this made Juvia wonder.

"Don't you like what Gray-cherie did?" the water mage asked.

"Well, I do love it. But I'm worried about him... He hasn't took a job since the last one he had a month ago." Natsu's smile gradually faded.

"Gray-cherie wants to be closer because of you, Natsu. Isn't that enough reason?" Juvia was quite disturbed by Natsu's behavior.

"I know. And I'm thankful for everyday that he is with me..." Natsu looked at Gray's direction, who was collecting the bet money he won. "But he should not hold back himself just for my sake... He should do what he wants."

"Natsu... You really love Gray-cherie..." Juvia was awed at how mature Natsu has become since then.

"I love him so much it kills me to look at him doing everything for me, setting aside his own needs in order to fulfill mine. He needs to do what he likes, Juvia..." Natsu said and stood up, looking one last time at Gray's direction then left the crowd in complete silence. The audience was too focused in Gray's win that they didn't see Natsu leaving.

"Natsu... Gray-cherie's so lucky to have you." Juvia's last words brought her to tears, which Gray noticed suddenly. He approached the water mage while the others went back to their business.

"Hey Juvia, where's Natsu?" the ice mage asked, then Juvia wiped her tears quickly.

"Gray-cherie... Natsu really loves you." Juvia uttered and Gray looked at her in wonder.

"I know... but why are you crying?" Gray asked sympathetically. But Juvia just shrugged it off.

"You should talk to Natsu... He's been worried." Juvia answered.

"About what? I don't remember anything that will cause him worry." the ice mage declared and Juvia shook her head vehemently.

"You don't understand, Gray-cherie... How deep Natsu cares for you." Juvia said then ran towards the guild's door. Gray was left astounded by the scene.

* * *

 

That night, Gray went back to the apartment. He saw Natsu cooking and quickly approached the pinkette with a hug.

"G-Gray..." Natsu was surprised to see his husband earlier than expected.

"Flame Babe... You know I love you, right?" these were the words that started a very serious conversation.

"Yeah. I really do. Do you wanna talk about something?" Natsu asked before placing the ladle beside the stove and faced Gray.

"Juvia cried earlier when you left. What happened?" Gray asked and Natsu froze at the spot.

"T-that? It's nothing... She maybe cried because of the story I told her about Igneel." Natsu dared to lie, when he was the one who hated liars.

"Natsu." Gray looked at him intensely. Now Natsu swore he couldn't move even a bit.

"It's nothing, really. Don't mention it." Natsu waved off his hands in front of his husband. "I'm just tired."

"Natsu Fullbuster... What did I tell you about stressing yourself?" Gray pinned him on the nearest wall. The pinkette gasped at the gentle yet sudden movement.

"I'm not stressing myself, Baka!" Natsu then kissed him on the lips. "See?"

"I'll find out later on, Flame Babe." Gray returned the kiss swiftly. "I'll get back at ya."

"I'd like to see you try, Frosty." Natsu's smile was now evident on his face. Then he hugged Gray with such affection and warmth. The ice mage returned it wholeheartedly.

"Clingy today, aren't we?" Gray teased and Natsu shook his head.

"I'm just happy to have you, Gray. I really love you." the pinkette sinked further in the ice mage's chest. Chill and warmth merged together in that wonderful embrace.

"I love you, too Natsu. So much." Gray took the chance to kiss Natsu on that soft pink hair. The pinkette hummed in response.

"You should go on jobs more often, y'know? Do what your heart likes..." Natsu tightened his hug on the ice mage.

"And then what? Leave you here without any immediate help? Make you run the guild asking for help? I can't do that to you, idiot." Gray replied, getting the gist of the scenario.

"But you always do what I like and need... You... neglect your own needs for my sake." Natsu tried to counteract but Gray is sturdy as his Ice.

"Which is a husband's duty to his pregnant wife... Do you understand how risky your suggestion was for the meantime?" the ice mage tried to be soft as possible.

"Sorry. I haven't been able to realize that... I just want to give you what you want." Natsu's eyes were becoming glossy.

"What I want? Really, Natsu?" Gray hugged the pinkette tighter, just enough to secure him. "I love going on jobs and it's a necessity, I know. But what I really want to do is stay beside you and comfort you all the way through our lives."

"Gray..." Natsu was left speechless at that part. That's why he loved Gray so much. That understanding coming from his heart never failed to amaze Natsu.

"I'd love that, too. I guess I'm just worried about our expenses... I'm becoming a burden." Gray's eyes widened at him. How could he say things like that?

"YOU. ARE. NOT. A. BURDEN, Natsu... For Mavis' sake! Besides, I'm the one responsible for you. Don't you remember?" Gray explained and Natsu's eyes were now welling up tears.

"G-Gray... I... love... you!" Natsu spoke as he bursted in tears. Gray sighed at how emotional Natsu became during pregnancy. But he welcomed the pinkette, like he usually does, with open arms.

"Idiot. Everyone knows that. Even Romeo and Wendy... Even Asuka." Gray chuckled but hugged Natsu closer.

"You ruin the mood, Pervy Stripper! I'm being serious here!" Natsu protested against the hug.

"Then don't be serious. I want to see you happy everyday. I could live up forever seeing that stupid smile on your face." Gray chuckled and Natsu punched the ice mage's arm playfully.

"Sappy dumbass!" Natsu tried to sound irritated but failed.

"But you love it." Gray smirked and cuddled Natsu all to himself.

"I sure hell do!" Natsu replied immediately.

"So, problem solved?" Gray asked and Natsu widened his eyes in shock, forgetting that he mentioned his dilemma.

"What? H-How... I..." Natsu stuttered and Gray just smiled at him proudly.

"Told ya I'll get to you sooner. I have my ways, Natsu... I have studied your behavior for months." Gray explained and untangled himself from the pinkette, reaching a chair and leading Natsu there.

"Don't let it get through your frozen brain, Frosty! You just lucked out!" Natsu growled jokingly at the ice mage who just sipped his serving of hot cocoa. He sat at the offered chair.

"Whatever you call it, Waifu-chan." Gray just replied. "Too bad I wasn't able to date you this night."

"Baka! Let's eat... I cooked your favorite." Natsu began serving Gray his favorite meal.

"With pleasure." Gray nodded. This is the best life he ever had since Ur left. With Fairy Tail... With Natsu... He couldn't ask for more.

* * *

 

Seventh Month:

The food cravings continued to kick in, making Natsu uncomfortable. Gray did his best to provide the strangest combination of food in accordance to the pinkette's appetite. Ranging from cucumber with mustard sauce, pork with chocolate sprinkles, mushroom soup with tamarind powder and so on. At least Natsu's not requesting for dirt or any inedible matter, Gray thought.

Natsu's tummy has been growing more round. The guild girls suggested that Natsu should wear some loose garments like duster or something of the kind. The pinkette refused at first, but surrendered when Erza's sword was pointed directly at his head.

At nights, Natsu is required to lay on his back. Gray put up a few pillows on his side just in case that position is uncomfortable so that Natsu can roll to the side a bit. It was getting hard to catch sleep and the pinkette swear he had bags forming around his eyes, earning a chuckle from his ever-loving husband.

* * *

 

Eighth Month:

Nothing new. The cravings halved, but the stomach pains doubled. Sometimes, the guild would be surprised when Natsu was shouting. So Gray always come to the rescue by carrying Natsu bridal style to the infirmary then Porlyusica would give a dosage of painkillers. Lucy and Erza would be on the aid if Natsu needed anything because Gray would be insisted by the pinkette to be by his side.

"It's gonna be okay, Flame Babe. Don't worry." Gray tightened his grip on the pinkette's hands.

"Arrrrrrrrgh! This fucking hurts! Hang in there, little champs!" Natsu was trying to steady himself and convince everyone that he's still intact.

"His masculinity has helped him endure the pain of pregnancy. I'm proud." Porlyusica remarked as she handed Natsu a painkiller pill and glass of water. The pinkette took it and drank.

"Can he handle the C-section?" Lucy asked, almost biting her tongue.

"I'm sure he can. I'll provide anaesthesia so it won't be much of a problem." the medical mage assured them and they all nodded.

"Just a bit more, Flame Babe... You can do it." Gray encouraged the pinkette but Natsu just screamed a bit more in pain.

"Isn't it due yet?! It's too much I could labor now!" Natsu was gripping the sheets tightly. Gray supported him.

"You're just in your eighth month, idiot! You want the babies to be premature?" Porlyusica almost whacked Natsu on his head.

"But it's too much, obaa-san! Can't... Argh! Take it... Arrrrgh!" Natsu tried to calm himself from the pain. He never knew this would be so painful.

* * *

 

Hours later, Natsu was found sleeping soundly at the infirmary bed. Gray decided to stay inside the room in case Natsu woke up. As a resolve (or maybe an act of insistence), Lucy and Erza stayed with the ravenette at the room. Wendy was there as well, checking the vital signs.

"He looks so peaceful. I could live forever just by looking at his face every morning." Lucy mused as she glanced thoughtfully at the sleeping fire mage.

"I know you have seen him like that more than someone can count." Erza added, staring at the ice mage for a while then back to Lucy.

"Yeah. But I can't do anything about it. He's not my boyfriend, after all." Lucy remarked solemnly. Erza patted her back comfortingly.

"Lucy, don't face every day with regrets and self-pity. You have Loke, so why settle for anything less?" the requip mage's words quickly sent a spark of joy to the Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"I know. It's just that... Gray's so lucky to have him." Lucy couldn't help but stare at how sweet the scene was: Gray's head beside Natsu's arm while holding hands.

"And believe me, Loke's very much the same because he has you." Erza said back and the blonde could only nod at the idea.

"Thanks Erza... I know Jellal feels the same 'cause she has you." Lucy added and the requip mage couldn't hold the blush forming at her cheeks.

"And that." Erza just chuckled and the two of them watched Gray and Natsu with fervent hopes that they stay together forever.

* * *

 

It was almost dinner when Natsu managed to wake up. Gray was awake a few minutes before him, checking if the pinkette was breathing regularly. Finding relief, he just waited for Natsu to wake up by looking at the fire mage's face. All stress seemed to have disappeared with one look, the softness of Natsu's face gave Gray a feeling of utter joy, savoring it until his 'wife' woke up.

"Hey Flame Babe, enjoyed sleeping, aren't we?" the ice mage smirked at him, a blush forming on the pinkette's cheeks. How could Gray look so dead handsome in front of Natsu?

"Y-Yeah... How long was I out?" asked Natsu, caressing the ice mage's cheeks fondly.

"Probably six hours or less..." Gray replied. "You were hurting from the contractions."

"Damn right I am. But I don't really mind... 's long as you're here." Natsu gave in and leaned forward to steal a kiss from the ice mage.

"Oh Natsu... You're absolutely cute like that." Gray hummed after the kiss, earning more blush from the pinkette.

"T-Thanks... Ice Block." was only the response Natsu managed.

"So you finally admit that you're cute?" Gray teased the pink-haired mage and earned a punch on the arm.

"Did you have to say it out loud?" Natsu faked a glare at Gray, who just shrugged playfully.

"Then tell me something embarassing, too. That way, we're even." the ice mage said.

"We're even from the start of our first meeting, idiot!"

"Okay. I'll admit... We're really even way back. Maybe because we're meant for each other. Don't you think?" Gray stated with a factual tone.

"And here you go with your sappy lines, Ice Princess..." Natsu crossed his arms and huffed. Gray just chuckled.

"I know... And I'm proud to say I'm your sappy husband."

"Baka. I want to tell you something..." Natsu then turned away and hid his blush. Gray had a curious look on his face. Is it a problem again?

"Hit it, Flame Babe."

"I'll say this once. So listen carefully, Frosty." Natsu fiddled with the hem of his vest. Gray just nodded. "Y-You're so cool and..."

"And?" Gray urged Natsu to continue.

"H... Ha... Ha..." Natsu was slightly shivering. It's the first time he felt like a girl having the shy-type personality.

"C'mon Flame Babe, say it." Gray teased. He knew where this leads them.

"Handsome! You're handsome! There, I said it!" Natsu almost shouted. Gray was quite stunned at the sudden compliment. "I know... I look like a girl when saying that... But it's true... I mean, I can't help falling in love again."

"Wow Natsu... Really had the hots for me way back, don't you?" Gray started.

"I g-guess... You're hot, even you're so cold and all... You're handsome... And my heart skips a beat whenever I see your face. It's... It's..." Natsu was feeling so hot with the blush on his face.

"Don't say a word. I know... Thanks Natsu... I rarely get that kind of compliment... But believe me, I honestly believe you." Gray couldn't hold back and started kissing Natsu on the lips, cheeks, nose, neck and so on.

"G-Gray... Do you really have to do this? It's just an honest compliment..." Natsu was not resisting... Not really.

"It means a lot to me coming from you... I want to do everything to live and hear you say that you're falling in love with me all over again..." Gray continued nibbling in Natsu's ear, earning a sexy moan from the pinkette. "So beautiful... Mine... Natsu... Mine..."

"Gray... So h-handsome... Mine... Gray... Mine..." Natsu just savored the feeling of being showered with kisses of affection. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, exchanging words of devotion to each other. They never knew that they could love each other more than they've been expected.

"Now, now." a strange voice suddenly filled the room. Gray and Natsu halted their sweet exchange, looking around the room. They found a familiar silhouette just in front of the window.

"Zeref?" Natsu started. Gray glared at the figure.

"I'm not here to start a fight." the black haired mage answered with a hopeful smile.

"That's so not you... Making your brother a demon, really?" Gray tsked at Zeref, who understood the way he was treated.

"I already atoned for what I've done... And I'm here to congratulate my brother." Zeref's smile never faded.

"Zeref..." Natsu could only utter.

"I've always been proud of you, Natsu... You are the personification of the words 'good heart'. That's why I did everything to revive him, even if it meant to have some consequences." Zeref explained. "With the help of my love's future sight, I have no doubt about what future would bring you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Given that you love everybody, I experimented a bit with your body." this made Gray grit his teeth in anger. How could he play with his brother's body?

"The hell? Did you have sex with your own brother?" Gray was furious. He couldn't help it but Natsu just stared at Zeref.

"I would love that, if I wasn't his brother. I love him so much that I want him to be happy in the future. That's why... I gave him the ability to reproduce. At least, when he chose to be gay, he can have his own family." Zeref's words hit Natsu's heart. So his brother just went through for his happiness, after all.

"W-What?!" Gray was still in shock. "You did all that for him?!"

"Indeed. I also wanted him to kill me... It's my own decision. Because if I haven't done that, I could not stop myself from altering his future and be the one fathering his children, which is forbidden since I am his brother." Zeref said with much honesty. Natsu was on the verge of tears. Zeref... desired him in a sexual way?

"Zeref... You..." Natsu started but saw Gray's fist clenching tightly.

"Yes. I loved you more than a brother... Romantically and sexually... And I wouldn't forgive myself if I had done such harm to you... That's why... I ran away." Zeref continued.

"The fuck?!" Gray's knuckles were paling.

"But that was before... Since I met Mavis... And finally, I found an escape through my forbidden desires and pursued her instead. Given that I was the one who taught her magic."

"Zeref... You don't know how much this means to me... Thank you..." Natsu was now crying. The black haired mage just smiled at him.

"I know, believe me. And I'm sorry for having such forbidden feelings for you. When you died 400 years ago, I thought it was the end for me. But then, I learned magic and acquired summoning of demons... and creating them. I had no choice but to give you a demonic body, but I'm thankful that you remained good in every way you are." Zeref was now satisfied. Talking to Natsu would mean he'd be free of doubts and guilt.

"It's okay... I know how much you value me. I forgave you long ago." Natsu was now smiling.

"Thank you, Natsu. Now, you can live your life in the future that was planned for you. Mavis and I will be watching over you and Fairy Tail so that we'll know how is everything. I love you, Natsu. Don't forget that." Natsu nodded and Zeref turned to Gray. "Gray, was it?"

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Gray's anger dissipated upon knowing the truth. He knew better to accept everything.

"Take care of my brother for me."

"I always do." Gray replied with a smirk.

"Good. I will be leaving now. Mavis is waiting." and with one last breath, Zeref disappeared.

"Goodbye. Nii-san." Natsu whispered and hugged Gray. The ice mage returned the hug with much fervor.

"Bro kinks, huh? Zeref's one guy to least consider doing that." Gray joked and Natsu punched him on the arm lightly.

"I'm surprised as well... But I still love him no matter what." Natsu said back. Gray just hummed in approval.

"I'm good with that. At least he didn't took your ass away from me." Gray said with a playful smirk.

"You perv! At least my brother had the decency to tell it in front of my face!" Natsu snapped at his husband.

"Whatever, Waifu-chan. You're still mine." Gray held out his hand and Natsu grabbed it instantly, both of them now standing to leave the room.

"Yeah. I'm Natsu Fullbuster! C'mon, Ice Block! Let's eat!" Natsu tugged Gray lightly and the ice mage just shook his head fondly.

"My thoughts exactly." and Gray grabbed his wallet, walking alongside Natsu towards the guild bar.

Because no matter what truth unfolds, Gray and Natsu would still be strong like iron.

* * *

 

Insert Ending Song: Forever Here by Yoko Ishida

Happy: Natsu?

Natsu: GRAY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??

Gray: Natsu! What is it?!

Natsu: I'm... giving birth! Bring me to the hospital!!

Gray: Aye! *carries Natsu bridal style*

Happy: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is Fire and Ice"

Natsu: GRAY!!!

Gray: Stop shouting at my ear, you idiot!

Tsuzuku...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the Zeref scene 'cause he's so hot in that Fairy Tail Zero Episode "The One who Teaches Magic" and I'm sure the First Master agrees with me. Hahaha! Thanks for tuning in guys!
> 
> Reviews are my fuel to write so feel free to leave comments or kudos. Ja ne!
> 
> \- Stella


	13. Love is Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next heroes of Fairy Tail are about to be born! Of course, all are excited for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chappie! Here goes!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Period.

_"Love is the fire that melts the iciest of hearts and... it is the ice that solidifies the bond between two people who are meant to be together." - Gray Fullbuster_

* * *

 

It was a very fine morning. Yes. a very fine one, indeed. A certain pink-haired boy was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast for himself and his handsome husband. It was already 9 months after Natsu Dragneel-Fullbuster got pregnant. The cycle was almost complete. Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild were damn excited about the delivery day. Porlyusica made it a point to prepare the infirmary for this very special operation.

Natsu was almost finished brewing the coffee. Times like this get Natsu all fired up to do things for the house. It was merely sunrise and the pinkette was already done with the table setting. Done with the task, Natsu sat on one of the chairs positioned near the entrance to the dining table. Putting one hand on his chin, Natsu hummed happily while rubbing his very big rounded tummy. Thinking about the months that have passed, a smile never left his face.

One by one, the flashbacks started playing in his mind. The day where Gray confessed, made love to him on that very fateful day, finding out he was pregnant the day after, working as a consultant at the guild with Gray as the temporary guild master, how Gray have welcomed him into his apartment: living under one roof, how Gray dealt with his occasional mood swings and cravings, how they celebrated Lucy's birthday and ended up getting engaged, the anniversary celebration at the beach, the times where they will argue but in the end of it they would be kissing and making out, how they got married. Now, this was it... Natsu's going to give birth to the twin anytime soon.

Looking around the house, Natsu thought that they needed a bigger house if the twin were to be born. Since he wasn't going on jobs for the past months, he depended the budget on Gray, which the ice mage was happy about it because he can provide for Natsu. But the pinkette felt that he couldn't do anything to assist with the expenses. Thankfully, their guildmates offered some gifts in the form of Jewels, house appliances and baby items. Gray sighed in relief about this because their purchasing cost for baby products has halved.

Thinking so much about things affected his mental state for the twin. He needs to be relaxed, calm and stress-free during these times. But the pinkette couldn't stop himself from thinking too much. This triggered some sort of pain on Natsu's belly, from dull to gradually crippling. Clutching his stomach, the pinkette almost fell on the chair because of the imbalance cause by the intense pain. Usually, this was tolerable thanks to his stamina and years of training. But right now, he couldn't ignore the sharp piercing pain surrounding his belly, announcing his whole body that he was indeed in pain. He didn't want to wake Gray up, but he could not hold it any longer. And at that early morning, a loud yell was heard throughout the compound.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!" came the loud sound. The ice mage jolted up in shock and quickly got up to follow the direction of the pained yell. Without hesitation, he ran towards outside the bedroom only wearing his boxers.

He reached the kitchen in record time, seeing Natsu on the floor. Gray did not waste any more second and rushed forward to carry the pinkette bridal style.

"Is it time?" Gray asked, panting heavily but never averting his gaze on the pinkette.

"I... dunno... Maybe.... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Natsu was paling, labored breaths coming out of him.

"Don't worry, I'll take you there!" Gray ran towards the door and headed out to the guild. People were looking at him and Natsu. Some were having wide eyes because of Gray wearing only boxers. Natsu didn't seem to mind that because the pain took away all his awareness of the surroundings. The pinkette let out heaps of pained yells and labored breathing as Gray tried his best to run faster.

"Would you mind not shouting at my ear, Flame Babe?" Gray's ears were surely being harassed by the loud sound.

"S-Sorry... Gray... Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Natsu couldn't help it again. Gray just snorted at that but kissed Natsu's forehead.

"Never mind. Here we go!" the ice mage's pace was surprisingly fast and they reached the guild in time.

* * *

 

Knocking down the guild door, Gray was surprised to find that there were already people inside the guild hall. Mira was there, as usual, who smiled upon seeing them but worry quickly replaced that sweet smile of hers.

"Gray! Natsu!" Mira almost yelled in concern. She ran off towards them.

"Mira, it's time." Gray managed to speak straight after that long run. A sweaty morning is not really good, the ice mage thought.

"Okay! Let's go!" Mira then ran first.

"Wish me luck, Ice Block..." Natsu was all closed eyes, enduring the pain he held for so long. At least, it's a pain that both of them wanted in the first place.

"You'll be great, Waifu-chan." Gray muttered and Natsu forced a smile. He knew Gray wouldn't leave him anytime.

 

The infirmary was already prepared. Gray laid Natsu flat on the bed. Porlyusica was already prepared, setting the materials ready. Wendy was on stand-by, her role being the healer when it's all over. The news spread like wildfire to town and all the guild members of Fairy Tail woke up immediately and went to the guild straight ahead. Sting and Rogue heard the news and traveled immediately as well. Everyone were waiting on the guild hall, worried and praying that their resident fire mage would be successfully giving birth to the next heroes of Fairy Tail. Laxus and Freed were having their own version of worry, Sting and Rogue just held on to each other. Everyone gasped as a loud yell from the infirmary was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the loud yell.

"Idiot! Don't exert too much pressure on your shouts!" Porlyusica was resisting the urge to smack Natsu's skull with her broom.

"C'mon, Flame Babe... Breathe... Relax..." Gray held tightly on Natsu's hands. The pinkette gripped too tightly.

"I'm trying... Gray-cherie!!" Natsu's expression of pain didn't miss a worried glance from the ice mage.

"I'm injecting the anaesthesia now. Just relax and you'll be fine." the medical mage assured, holding the syringe and piercing it carefully near Natsu's spine.

* * *

 

It did take at least 20 minutes for the anaesthesia to fully be of effect on the pinkette's body. After all that yelling and screaming in pain, Natsu grew tired. He was slowly closing his eyes and Gray just looked at him with such extent of worry. Porlyusica readied the sterile instruments and started cutting. There was a smell of blood that made Natsu a bit preoccupied. Upon seeing this, Gray let out a heavy sigh. The medical mage's gloved hands were making their way inside Natsu's opening, where the pinkette couldn't feel any of it. While Porlyusica was doing that, Wendy's healing magic was on stand-by, producing a soothing feeling against Natsu's insides.

"Feel anything, Waifu-chan?" Gray tried to strike up a conversation so that Natsu wouldn't doze off.

"Nope. I guess I'm fine at the moment." Natsu's breathing now evened, managing a weak smile for the ice mage to know if he's fine.

"Good. Just a few more minutes." Gray held the hands tightly, never letting them go.

And no longer than 5 minutes, two different cries were heard from the room. One of a male and one of a female. Gray was feeling astounded at the moment, relishing the fact that he was a father indeed. Natsu, after hearing the cries, sighed in relief and slowly drifted to sleep. Wendy was using her healing magic to close the cut opening, which was more effective than stitching. After fully closing the cut, Porlyusica wrapped the two infants on their prepared swaddles imbued with Wendy's magic.

"Gray-nii... They're so cute!" Wendy giggled as she looked at the faces of the twin. The boy had Gray's raven hair and droopy eye shapes, but Natsu's skin. The girl had Natsu's soft pink locks and squinty eye shapes, but Gray's skin. Gray's face warmed up at the sight. They really are his and Natsu's own.

"I couldn't agree more..." Gray just muttered happily, then looked at Natsu who was still dozing off comfortably.

"Do you have names for them at the ready?" Porlyusica asked while gathering her medical tools.

"Natsu said that the boy would be named Nathaniel and the girl Gracielle." Gray answered.

"Good. I'll prepare their birth certificates to be approved on the Registry Council of Fiore." the medical mage replied and Gray thanked her and Wendy.

The twin was placed in two baby beds beside Natsu's. After getting worked up about crying, the babies fell asleep with the help of Gray's cooing and humming. Porlyusica packed the instruments for sterilization and walked towards the infirmary door.

"Wendy, you go outside to announce that everything went well. Leave Gray for a moment." the medical mage said and Wendy nodded. Gray just hummed in approval of Wendy's 'I need to go.' and let the sky dragon mage walk outside the room.

As Porlyusica and Wendy went outside, Gray was left to watch over his 'wife' and children. The ice mage couldn't help but feel teary-eyed at the moment. He never grew up with an intact family, but he was going to spend the rest of his life with his own-made family. The thought made Gray feel giddy, as he held Natsu's hand and kissed him on the lips.

"I swear I'm going to protect the three of you... Natsu... Nate... Grace..." and with that resolve, he dipped his head at the side of the hospital bed to sleep together with Natsu and the babies.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the guild hall, Wendy was standing on the veranda of the second floor. She shouted and everyone went silent.

"Wendy, how's Natsu?" was the context of everyone's question to the sky dragon mage. Even Charle.

"I am happy to announce that Natsu-nii and Gray-nii are officially parents!" Wendy yelled at the top of her voice and everyone cheered loudly.

"He did it Erza! He did it!" Lucy was crying now, holding to Loke for dear life. The requip mage just hummed in agreement.

"I know he can." Erza said. Jellal stood behind her with a smile of his own.

"I'm so happy for them! Way to go!" Mira was jumping with Lisanna and Elfman.

"Finally." Gajeel muttered and Levy was hugging him.

"Gray-cherie... Natsu..." Juvia was overjoyed with tears she could summon rain clouds at the moment.

"That's my brother for you, Natsu." Lyon remarked.

"Wow! Natsu-san did a great job!" Sting was practically squeezing Rogue in a crushing hug, which the shadow dragon mage protested.

"I'm proud of them... Aren't you Laxus?" Freed was wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Never been more proud of those reckless idiots." Laxus ruffled the greenette's hair affectionately.

"Natsuuuuuuuu!" Happy, again, was shedding tears of joy.

"I guess another stripper and a havoc-wreaking fire dragon will be coming to town." Cana remarked and Master Makarov laughed at her.

"I guess so." was the Master's only reply.

And all the others were celebrating at that. They even set up an instant welcome party for the twin.

* * *

 

When Natsu woke up from the loud sound echoing throughout the room, he quickly scanned the place. He felt a heavy weight on his left arm, turning to look that it was Gray. Natsu softened at the sight. Since he was cured quicker, thanks to Wendy's magic, he felt the vigor came rushing throughout his body. But it wasn't time for that. So he slowly tapped Gray to wake him up. But to no use, he resorted to the technique he'd learned that morning.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" Natsu shouted loud enough to wake the ravenette. Gray instantly shot up and looked at Natsu with a frown.

"What the hell, Flame Brain?! You're getting me to become deaf!" the ice mage snapped at the pinkette. The babies didn't seem to mind the noise because of the soothing effect of the magic swaddles.

"I've been trying to wake you up gently, Ice Block! You wouldn't budge so I shouted instead." Natsu grinned goofily at Gray.

"Ughhh. That's why I love you, idiot." Gray quickly stole a kiss from Natsu, which the pinkette wouldn't have it just like that. He grabbed the ravenette and pushed their lips together. Gray quickly gave in and hovered on top of Natsu. The kiss turned out as an intense make-out session which neither of them would give up that easily. When the need of air arose, they parted.

"I love you, too Ice Block. I did great, didn't I?" Natsu asked with a cute smile which made Gray blush.

"Yes you did, Waifu-chan. Nate and Grace are here." Gray looked at the twin and Natsu's gaze followed suit.

"Wow... They're... They're..." Natsu's at loss for words.

"I know. They're amazing and cute. Just like their mother." Gray chuckled at awe of Natsu's first expression as a parent.

"And strong with good looks like their father." Natsu pointed out and Gray hummed in approval.

"I just hope neither of them will strip." Gray chuckled and Natsu just shook his head.

"We can't avoid that. But I just want them to grow the best they could and become powerful wizards like us." Natsu's words sent Gray's heart leaping for joy. Even after giving birth, Natsu has become more gentle and understanding about everything.

"Me too. That's my only wish." the ice mage spoke and Natsu nodded, cuddling straight to Gray's chest.

"Uhm, Gray?" Natsu asked all of a sudden. Gray, knowing where this would lead them, looked below him.

"Darn it!" and a fond laugh was heard from the pinkette.

* * *

 

The guild hall was bustling with curious people as Gray and Natsu carried their babies towards the hall. They were welcomed by loud cheers and best wishes.

"Congratulations!" Lucy looked at the arriving couple and greeted them gleefully.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu smiled and adjusted his carrying of Baby Nate. Gray just looked fondly at Baby Grace.

"Someone couldn't be just snapped out of it." Erza commented and Gray's head shot up in the direction of the voice.

"Uh sorry! I was just..." Gray tried to defend but a fond smile was Erza's reply.

"I know. I couldn't congratulate you more. This is great." the requip mage tapped Gray's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks Erza." Gray replied and glared at Lyon. "The hell you're looking at me like that?"

"Oh. Nothing, really! Just wanna see that stupid smile on your face." Lyon answered with a chuckle.

"That better be it or I'll smack your skull for making fun of me." Gray's glare seemed to have been retained.

"Seriously, I'm proud. I know Ur feels the same." Lyon's word softened Gray's expression.

"I hope so. I never get to show her all of these." Gray sounded regretful but one look at Natsu undid it all.

"She's watching in heaven, with Zeref and Mavis. Don't cha worry Ice Block." Natsu's ever cheerful expression was what always cheered Gray up.

"Yeah."

"So, what's next for the resident couple of Fairy Tail?" Loke sneaked behind Lucy and asked.

"Baka! Don't sneak in like that! You look like a pervert!" Lucy didn't mean to sound like that, but the time allowed.

"My apologies, Princess. I'm just happy for the original pervert over there." Loke teased and Gray glared at him.

"What did you just say?!" the ice mage snapped at hearing that. But Natsu wouldn't have it that way.

"Thanks Loke but please refrain from teasing my perverted husband because I love him for what he is." Natsu defended and Gray felt contented at that.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Loke said and everyone just celebrated at the birth of Fairy Tail's next generation.

"That's my Waifu-chan for you." Gray shot a confident look at Loke's direction.

"And a kink god on top of that." Natsu added which made Gray twitch a bit. The others laughed at that.

"The hell? You wanna fight, Flame Brain?" Gray challenged, seeing Natsu wasn't handicapped anymore.

"I'm all fired up, Ice Princess!" Natsu returned. And so they were found outside the guild fighting with each other. Lucy and the others didn't have time to react as Nate was handed to her and Grace to Erza.

"I thought this would stop..." Lucy whined in protest while carrying Nate properly.

"Natsu seemed all healed up. I guess that's the continuation of it." Erza commented and looked at Grace fondly.

* * *

 

After an intense brawl, Natsu and Gray were sprawled at the ground with several bruises. The pinkette laid his head on top of Gray's chest, while the latter caressed those soft pink locks.

"I missed that, Frosty." Natsu sighed in relief, finally able to do his routine with the ice mage.

"Yeah. Same here. Are you sure you're okay now?" Gray replied then kissed the pinkette's hair.

"Better. Wendy really healed me all up. It felt like the pain quickly disappeared." the pinkette replied.

"I'm glad. We can start training the champs when they'd be at our age when we started at the guild." Gray suggested and Natsu hummed in affirmation.

"I would love that." the pinkette said and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the times with both of them just there.

"I hope we won't mess up as parents." Gray sighed nervously at the new life waiting for them.

"We won't. Promise?" Natsu held out his pinky and Gray smiled as he held out his pinky as well.

"Promise." was Gray's response. "Remember how you asked everyone about what is love?"

Natsu perked up at this. "Oh yeah. What about it?"

"For you, what is love?" was Gray's question.

"Uhmm..." Natsu thought about it. "Love is... family."

"As in the guild?" asked Gray.

"Yeah. And our new family, too." Natsu replied.

"Okay. Love is family." Gray just hummed and hugged Natsu closer to him.

"I remember what you answered... 'Love is the fire that melts the iciest of hearts... and it is the ice that solidifies the bond of two people who are meant to be together.' Am I right?"

"Yep. Fire and ice it is." Gray replied with an expression that reminded him of the day where he and Natsu decided that fire and ice would still make an awesome combination.

"Natsu! Gray! Nate and Grace are crying!" shouted an agitated Lucy from the guild door. Both of them looked at each other then nodded understandingly.

"Mommy Natsu seemed ready to breastfeed to champs." Gray teased when they stood up. Natsu kicked him in the shin.

"Stop saying things in a perverted way, you Pervy Stripper!" the pinkette snapped but was stopped by Gray's kiss.

"I'm only perverted for you, Waifu-chan. I love you." Gray whispered.

Natsu blushed but managed a sweet smile. "I love you, too Baka!"

"STOP FLIRTING OUTSIDE THE GUILD YOU IDIOT OF A COUPLE!" Lucy's shout was more powerful than earlier.

Gray and Natsu really need to go now.

* * *

 

Insert Ending Song: Forever Here by Yoko Ishida

Happy: Hey Natsu, Nate and Grace are playing with magic!

Natsu: Say what?! Gray, check the twins! Gray?

Happy: Oh, he's the one teaching them.

Natsu: That stupid Pervy Stripper! He's teaching them how to strip!

Happy & Natsu: Next on Fairy Tail! "Love is Family!"

Natsu: Gray! Teach them magic, not stripping!

Nate & Grace: *looks below themselves* Oh crap!

Tsuzuku...


	14. Love is Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family that trains together, fights together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. This is it! The last one... Thanks for all your support guys. Here goes!

 

_"Love is... family." - Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

 

Gray and Natsu arrived at home feeling so worked up and hungry. That's why Gray decided to cook for his 'wife'. Natsu, on the other hand, was getting ready for the breastfeeding session. He placed Grace first on the crib (which was a gift from Gajeel and Levy) while Nate was in his arms, positioned near his nipple. The pinkette doesn't seem bothered by stripping, maybe because he doesn't have those big racks that girls have. However, for the milk to be produced, his nipples must be stimulated. So he called Gray from the kitchen.

"Gray-cherie... I..." Natsu was still new to this experience, but Gray was willing to cooperate. It's his advantage, after all.

"Yeah. This, right?" Gray started circling his index finger around the pink flesh. Natsu moaned at the sensation.

"Y-Yes... T-That..." Natsu was in the middle of being aroused and being able to breastfeed. Gray was obviously having his fun time.

"There ya go." Gray continued and saw something bulging from between Natsu's legs. The ice mage smirked in apprehension.

"G-Gray... I'm..." Natsu was now open-mouthed. Looking at this made Gray's pants tighten, but he had to focus on what's to be done.

"I know... Focus, Waifu-chan... Nate needs to drink." Gray reminded and Natsu bit his lip.

"Hmm. I think it's o-okay." Natsu finally breathed and moved Nate's head to his nipple. Gray hummed in approval and stopped the stimulation.

Nate sucked on Natsu's perked nipple, while Gray watched in amusement. Both of them feeling fully relieved that Nate was doing well in feeding.

"Wow. This is... amazing." Natsu couldn't believe that he was breastfeeding.

"You're amazing." Gray clarified. Of course with Natsu, the ice mage discovered many peculiar things about life.

After minutes, Grace was next to be breastfed. Gray watched in amusement, forgetting that he's cooking in the kitchen. And there was the smell of burned food.

"Baka! Why did you left the kitchen undone?" Natsu snapped at the ravenette.

"Sorry... I was just... amazed! I'll be right back!" Gray hurried to the kitchen after that. Natsu had a wonderful smile on his face.

'He's excited to be a parent just as I am... Oh Gray. You really love me...' the fire mage thought as Grace continued sucking.

* * *

 

That night, Gray and Natsu settled the twin on their cribs after dinner. Natsu changed their nappies and Gray wiped them clean with a wet cloth washed in baby soap. Both of them were looking at their angels and thought of the same thing.

They really are parents now.

Settling on their bed, both of them talked about things before going to sleep.

"Are you happy, Flame Babe?" Gray asked, cuddling Natsu to his bare chest. Since it was quite hot, he stripped again.

"More than happy, Ice Block... I didn't imagine I would have a family when I chose you. But the heavens gave me more than what I wanted." Natsu replied with a soft smile that made Gray's heart soar.

"Me too... I'm really glad about this... Thank you, Natsu." Gray had his own smile as well.

"Thank you too, Gray... I'm glad to share this gift with you." Natsu's eyes felt warm at that.

"Oi, you're crying again?" Gray checked and gazed straight at the pinkette's eyes.

"Baka! I'm not!" Natsu tried to snap but indeed, his tears flown freely at his cheeks. Gray hugged him tightly.

"Natsu... I'm going crazy because of how much I fucking love you." Gray kissed the pinkette's temple lovingly.

"Then be... *sob* crazy... *sob* for me..." Natsu wiped his tears. "Because I'm as hell crazy for you."

"Then it's a draw." Gray chuckled and hugged Natsu more affectionately.

"I don't mind, y'know." Natsu sniffed once and chuckled as well.

"Neither do I." Gray reached down and kissed Natsu on the lips. "C'mon, you need to sleep. There's too much that happened today."

"True. I need that." Natsu replied.

"Goodnight, Flame Wife." Gray teased.

"Goodnight, Kink god." Natsu chuckled and closed his eyes, Gray did the same and both of them let sleep took over them.

* * *

 

Seven Years Later...

"Good morning Fairy Tail!!" a duo of voices filled the hall as everyone looked at the door.

"Ah! Nate, Grace! Good morning!" standing on the bar was Mira, holding out two plates of delicious sandwich.

"Oh! The angels are here so early!" Lucy stood up from her table. Yes, she's married to Loke and with a son named Lucian, who instantly ran towards Grace's direction and asked her out.

"Grace-hime, please go out with me!" Lucian begged the pinkette girl with matching kneeling.

"Hey! We're too young to go out on a date! Okaa-san told me to have a boyfriend at 18!" Grace snapped at the gingerette for being so rash. Well, it's not like she doesn't like the boy. Who wouldn't if the father was a handsome Celestial Spirit?

"WHAT?! That's too long to wait!" Lucian whined exasperatedly.

"Oi, you wanna be kicked by Tou-chan?" Nate's cold voice was next to be heard. Lucian instantly froze at that.

"Nate-niisan! Forgive me! I just love your sister!" the gingerette quickly bowed in apology. Nate just brushed it off and went to the bar.

"Grace, wanna join or entertain that idiot?" Nate's confidence was evenly matched with Gray's, no doubt.

"Nii-san! Don't call him that!" Grace growled at his brother.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Nate waved it off and walked straight to the bar.

"Sorry about that, Lucian... Nii-san's just protective." Grace bowed in apology for the manners of his brother.

"No, it's okay! Wanna play cards with me and Cana-san?" Lucian invited and the pinkette agreed instantly.

"Wow. Lucian really loves Grace..." Mira said and Nate just nodded. Lucy approached them.

"Oh believe me, he's been all over Grace since day one." the blonde parent replied then sat with them.

"Lucy-san. Where's Loke-san?" Nate asked abruptly which made Lucy face him.

"As usual. In the Celestial Spirit World. What about your idiot parents?" the blonde asked. Nate's face frowned after that.

"Oh Lucy-san. They wouldn't tell. Said they'll just finish something then urged us to go ahead. Just what they were thinking?" and for 7-year old, Nate's mind was starting to get invaded by curiosity.

"Oh Nate." a chuckle. "You wouldn't want to know." Mira assured the ravenette with a pat on the head.

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll need a new bedstand after that. Those two are hopeless." Lucy tsked and Mira just chuckled.

Nate just looked dumb, trying to understand the point. "What's with the bedstand, Lucy-san?"

"Ah nothing. It's just a joke. Those two are fighting again, I think." Lucy answered nervously.

"But why inside the house? They can fight outside, right?" Nate asked innocently. Lucy sweatdropped at that.

"Uhm... Well..." Lucy tried thinking of an alternative and fortunately;

"Good morning!" a cheery voice echoed through the hall. It was Natsu's.

"Yo!" Gray followed suit.

"Finally!" Nate stood up and went to hug his parents. Lucy and Mira just sighed in relief.

"Hey Ice Boy, where's your sister?" Natsu asked the kid who just pointed on the direction of Grace and Lucian with Cana.

"They've been playing cards since we got here. What took you so long, Tou-chan? Kaa-san?" Nate asked and the couple sweatdropped.

"I told you we were training, right?" Natsu answered and Nate couldn't stop himself.

"Inside the house? What training did you do?" Nate asked with a determined gaze.

"None of your business, squirt." Gray chuckled and ruffled Nate's hair.

"Tou-chan!" Nate protested at the lack of knowledge on what his parents were doing.

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to know." Gray finalized and Natsu glared at him.

"Go Nate, eat the rest of your meal. I'll pay for it." Natsu pushed the raven boy slightly away from them.

"Thanks, Kaa-san!" Nate beamed and proceeded to run for his meal.

"Baka! Don't give him ideas!" Natsu snapped at the ice mage, who just looked around and played innocent.

"Dunno what you're talking about, Flame Wife." Gray whistled and Natsu's vein popped on his head.

"Asshole!" Natsu spat and Gray just kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you, too." Gray replied with a smirk and walked hand in hand with Natsu to the bar.

"So... How's the training?" Lucy asked when Nate transferred to sit with his sister and Lucian. Cana was still showing tricks to them.

"Probably one of the roughest." Gray answered. "This idiot scratched my whole back."

Natsu blushed deeply at that. "That's because you push too hard!"

"Oh. That's why you have clothes on today, Gray. What a surprise." Mira commented and Gray nodded confidently.

"You two! I was nervous trying to avert Nate's attention about that 'training' you were doing first thing in the morning!" Lucy reprimanded and the two shot him a sorry gaze.

"Thanks for the cover-up, Luce. Because someone can't keep it to his pants today." Natsu mock-glared at the ice mage who just continued drinking his coffee. Those seven years really taught both of them how to deal with life.

"And someone was being too sexy when waking up." Gray shot back and Natsu just blushed deeply.

"WHAT? I was just wearing boxers!" Natsu look mortified at that.

"That's the reason why." Lucy just chuckled at the thought.

"See? Lucy got it. I dunno about your flames for brains." Gray smirked and Natsu felt like punching his bastard of a husband.

"I'll kick you later, dumbass!" Natsu scowled at the ravenette for that. Gray just chuckled at the threat.

"So does this mean I'll sleep on the couch?" Gray taunted with a brilliant smirk. "Fine. Your loss..."

"H-Hey! Who said you'll sleep on the couch?! Damn you for making me fall hard in love with you!" Natsu just huffed and Gray just hugged him from behind.

"Don't worry, I fell hard as well." Gray closed his eyes a bit and Natsu just hummed in approval.

"Oh, you two. So sweet to the point it's sickening." Lucy sarcastically remarked.

"At least Gray doesn't go to another world for a job." Natsu returned which irked the blonde.

"That's what makes it thrilling! Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Lucy defended with a growl of protest.

"Oh? I thought fighting makes the heart grow fonder?" Natsu cocked his head a little in a cute manner.

"Gray, are you sure he eats healthy food? It doesn't make his brain a bit good, y'know?" Lucy asked the ice mage with a serious look.

"Believe me, he eats healthy food..." Gray replied with a sinister smirk and Lucy paled in horror. So much for asking.

"Y-Yeah... That's w-what I t-thought..." Lucy stammered and blushed incredibly red. Even after being married, she's still awkward about intimate stuff.

* * *

 

Later on, the guild was filled with people. Lyon arrived with Juvia from Lamia Scale, together with their son, July: a bluenette boy with the eyes like Juvia and face shape like Lyon. Gajeel arrived with Levy, holding their daughter Gale: the bluenette girl with Gajeel's eyes and Levy's face shape. Laxus and Freed dropped by before going on a mission, leaving their daughter Freya (the blonde girl with Laxus' eyes and Freed's overall pretty face) in Master Makarov's care. Sting and Rogue went for a visit as well. Their son Styx: the ravenette with Sting's face and daughter Rosanne: the blonde girl with Rogue's features were getting all worked just to see Natsu. Jellal and Erza waltzed in with their son, Jerzon: the red-haired boy with Jellal's feats and daughter Eliza: the bluenette girl with Erza feats. Romeo and Wendy were ready to get married anytime and were expecting a child nine months from now.

The kids were gathered together in a table. Their parents left altogether with their separate missions. Natsu's team, now named Team Gratsu, moved on a mission with now added company. Jellal, Loke, and Romeo were the latest additions in their team. And so they left on a mission.

"Nate-sama!! I missed you!" July clung on to Nate for dear life. The ravenette blanched at the sudden attention he was getting.

"J-July! Get off me!" Nate was trying his best to remove July from his body. The others just laughed at that.

"Nii-san, I get the feeling that your lovelife will be the same as Tou-chan and Kaa-san." Grace teased her brother who scowled at her.

"Shut up, Grace! I dunno what you're talking about!" Nate protested and Grace just laughed at him.

"Mama said that Juvia-san always do that to Gray-san before." Gale informed all of them and Freya just nodded at her.

"Yes. All of us know about it." another voice joined them. And it was the teenage Asuka.

"Asuka-sensei!" the kids shouted in chorus at the sight of their teacher for the day.

"Yes. Good morning little fellows! Now, shall we start the class outside?" Asuka asked them and loud shouts of 'Yes!' were heard from them. Mira just smiled at their direction.

"I wish I had kids like them." Lisanna suddenly entered the bar and helped Mira with some tasks. The Satan Soul herself let out a sigh of joy.

"Lisanna... You'll have your own one day." Mira noted and Lisanna just nodded along with her.

* * *

 

The class with Asuka started with some story telling, mostly about history of Fairy Tail. Some were really interested but some dozed off in the middle of the discussion. After an hour, Asuka started the proper training class for these next-gen wizards. Of course, at six or seven, all of them managed to release some magic within them. Nate was very proud of his Ice-Make magic, Grace had Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Art, Lucian possessed Celestial magic, July mastered Water magic, Freya had Lightning and Runes magic, Gale had combined Iron Dragon Slayer Art with Solid Scripts, and Styx and Rosanne were a pretty powerful combination of White and Shadow Dragon Slayer Art to which Sting and Rogue were very proud of.

"Ok class, the match-ups of the training will be as follows: Nate vs. July, Grace vs. Lucian, Gale vs. Freya, Styx vs. Rosanne, and Jerzon vs. Eliza. Okay?" Asuka announced and some groaned heavily at the match-ups.

"Aww man! Why do I have to fight my Grace-hime?!" Lucian was pratically wailing in tears. Grace just tapped him on the shoulder and wished him luck.

"Nate-sama! Nooooooooooooooo!" July was having his own drama as well. Nate just tsked and crossed his arms.

"A fair match, indeed." Freya smirked at Gale who returned the smile with confidence.

"You're on, Freya-san." Gale fisted her hand in acceptance of the match.

"Nii-san, you're going down!" Rosanne stood proudly with a pose familiar with Rogue's. Styx just chuckled at his not-so-tall sister.

"Tell that to me when it happens, Rose-chan." Styx stared determined at his sister.

"Hey Eliza, ya ready?" Jerzon asked his sister who nodded.

"I'm in, Nii-san." Eliza said with such might in her voice, much like her mother Erza.

"Okay! Our first match would be... Nate vs. July! Followed by... Gale vs. Freya! Then... Styx vs. Rosanne! Next... Grace vs. Lucian! And... Jerzon vs. Eliza!" Asuka announced with pure delight in her expressions. She was really honored to be the trainer of these wonderful kids of the powerful wizards know in Fiore.

"Get ready, July! I'll win this!" Nate stanced confidently. July was feeling nervous but inspired.

"I'll win this, Nate-sama! July will win your heart as well!" Nate sweatdropped. Did July just said that? Was he serious?

"Baka! Ice Make: Lance!" and Nate started striking the water kid with a quick attack. July faltered for a bit then used Water Slicer against the move. Ice shards broke freely from the sky.

"Wow. Never knew July could counter that." Asuka commented then took notes of the battlers.

"Nate-sama!" July hurriedly ran to Nate's side when the ice kid fell flat on the ground after that attack.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Nate had a smile on his face which made July blush.

"O-Oui." July responded and the others sweatdropped.

"I think this a bad idea." Grace commented and Asuka faced her.

"Nope. It's a training. We'll see how you keep up when you fight the ones important to you. A lesson there is that don't let your emotions get in the way of fighting." Asuka explained and Grace nodded in surrender.

"Here goes! Ice Make: Water Freeze!" July combined Lyon and Juvia's skills and produced a blast of water that surrounded Nate. The ravenette tried to break free but as soon as he tried, the water froze, rendering him immobile.

"Woah! Can Nate-san break free from that?" Styx asked and Rosanne felt worried. Gale and Freya were having fonds looks on their faces.

"Just you wait." Freya was the one who answered Styx's question. And suddenly;

"Ice Make: Dominate!" and Nate gained control of July's ice and sent it back to the water kid with a whip. July was sent flying then fell hard on the ground. Suddenly, all of them became worried when July began sobbing.

"July lost. July will never be worthy of Nate-sama's heart." July was stopping himself from breaking apart when Nate reached out his hand to the fallen kid's direction.

"Doesn't mean you lost you're not worthy, July. C'mon." and July began smiling, reaching out to the hand stretched out for him then stood and hugged Nate.

"O-Oi!" Nate felt he was tripping but gained balance when he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Thank you, Nate-sama! July will accept defeat because Nate-sama said so." July recovered from the tears and the others were amused at the sight.

"Nah. Don't mention it. I'll just treat you later at the guild. How do you like that?" Nate suggested and July's eyes sparked with happiness.

"Oui! July would love to go on a date with Nate-sama!"

"It's not a date! N-not yet..." Nate stuttered seeing the hopeful look on July's face. Maybe he's starting to accept the fact that his fate was the same as his parents.

And so the match continued. Grace won over Lucian, who wailed continuously about being his crush's opponent. Freya didn't even break a sweat defeating Gale, who still stood proud and confident as she shook hands with her comrade. Styx cheered for himself at his win while supporting his sister on the ground. Jerzon was having a hard time dealing with her sister's requip magic, but eventually took her down. The second round began with Nate vs. Grace. The ravenette gasped at how strong his sister was when he was wiped out with one strong Fire Dragon Roar. Freya's win over Styx was a bit difficult, each of them never letting down of their guard. Jerzon's victory will be determined tomorrow, as he would be fighting the winner of the last match for the day.

* * *

 

And so it came down to the final match with Grace and Freya on the position. Both girls never wasted time and attacked each other with powerful moves. Grace was letting out her Ultimate Secret Art while Freya combined the Lightning and Runes magic with ease. But in the end, it was still Grace who stood victorious.

"Congratulations, Grace! You won this day's match-up!" Asuka greeted and Grace was smiling, brimming with joy and excitement.

"Thanks Asuka-sensei! I can't wait to tell Tou-chan and Kaa-san that I defeated Nii-san for the first time!" Grace beamed proudly and Lucian was showering her with rose petals.

"You just lucked out, Grace. I'll have my win just you wait!" Nate challenged and Grace smirked.

"I'm all fired up, Nii-san!" Grace shouted and Lucian sweatdropped.

"Grace-hime... your clothes?" Lucian asked and Grace blushed to see that she was only wearing two-piece bikini.

"What?!" the fire kid shouted in horror as her clothes went missing.

"Ahahahaha! Tou-chan will laugh at you, Grace!" Nate suddenly rolled on the ground laughing his ass out.

"This is Tou-chan's fault!" Grace stormed back to the guild and that ended the training day, full of laughs and good times.

* * *

 

And so, back at the guild. The wizards arrived when the kids reached the hall. The parents were talking about things and so on. Gale went instantly to Gajeel's lap and told of her experience earlier. Freya gracefully greeted her parents with soft kisses on the cheek and told of her win. Styx and Rosanne quickly waved goodbye as Sting and Rogue led them home after bidding goodbye to the Fairy Tail people. Jerzon and Eliza quickly requested for a slice of strawberry cake from their father, Jellal. Erza, of course, requested as well.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-san!" Grace shouted happily. Gray and Natsu turned to see their daughter who was clad in bikini wear. Natsu nearly whacked Gray's head, insisting that it was his fault.

"Hey, young lady. Happy today, aren't we?" Natsu was the first to greet Grace.

"Hmm! I won the match-ups today! I defeated Nii-san! And I will fight Jerzon-san tomorrow!" Grace beamed with utmost joy that sent Gray and Natsu's heart with pride and joy.

"That was just luck, Grace!" Nate protested with a clinging July in tow. Natsu just laughed at Nate's protest.

"Wow. I never thought July would swing that way." Gray looked closely at the water kid who was clinging to his son.

"Me neither. But I'm glad that it's July." Natsu replied and Gray just hugged him closer.

"Tou-chan! This is your fault!" Grace suddenly pouted and Gray looked at her cluelessly.

"What did I do?" Gray asked.

"My clothes are gone!" Grace protested and the ice mage just laughed at her.

"Then we'll buy you a new one." Gray answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"And what? She'll strip again?" Natsu scoffed at the idea but was kissed by Gray on the neck.

"Just shut up and leave it to me, Flame Wife." the ice mage purred at the pinkette's neck, causing Natsu's blush to run wild on his face.

"Oh I'll shut up if you stop stripping." Natsu said back and pointed out Gray's half-naked body with his stare.

"WHAT?! The hell did this happen?" the ice mage shouted and everyone laughed at that.

Meanwhile;

"Really? Nate-chan treated you out?" Juvia asked her child in pure happiness.

"Oui, Mama! July thinks he has a chance with Nate-sama!" July giggled in excitement at the prospect.

"Juvia is proud of July-chan. Keep it up!" Juvia beamed at her son with such affection and support. Lyon just smiled during the exchange.

"Mm! Thanks Mama!" July had a smile of his own and joined his parents in going home.

"I think it's time to go. We need to leave before it gets dark." Lyon advised and his wife and son nodded.

"Oui! July-chan should say goodbye to Nate-chan." Juvia urged his son to go where Nate was.

"July will do what Mama said. Wait for July outside Mama, Papa!" the bluenette ran off to where Nate was, eating with Natsu and Gray on the table.

When July reached the table, Nate instantly blushed and asked what July wants. Gray and Natsu were smiling at each other, knowing what will happen next. Grace was too busy with talking to Lucian and Lucy.

"July, anything you need?" Nate asked carefully.

"July wants to say goodbye to Nate-sama before going home." July was very shy at the moment.

"Aah, Nate-sama..." Gray chuckled at the memory of that endearment.

"Gray! Don't ruin the moment!" Natsu warned and put a spoonful of food towards Gray's mouth, which the ice mage took willfully.

"Ah. So, see ya tomorrow then." Nate bid goodbye but July wasn't moving.

"July wants to thank Nate-sama, too!" the bluenette boy bowed and Nate felt more heat rushing through his cheeks.

"Y-you're welcome. Look, Lyon-san and Juvia-san were waiting for you." Nate pointed out to the smiling parents of July.

"Oui. So, next time, Nate-sama?" July asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah. Next time." Nate replied with a sincere smile and July took the opportunity to kiss the ravenette boy on the cheek. Nate blushed harder and scowled at July.

"Baka! We're too young to kiss!" Nate's protest was answered with July's apology and words of "I will wait for you, Nate-sama."

"Y-Yeah. I will wait for you, too." and it was enough assurance that July really has a chance with his Nate-sama.

With this, July left filled with joy and excitement as he finally found the answer within his child mind. Juvia and Lyon waved goodbye at them then walked outside the guild.

"I guess Juvia would still be a part of the family." Natsu said and Gray just hummed in approval.

"Beats me. That '18 is the age for dating' law will not be followed." Gray teased the pinkette who brought up that 'law' and kissed him quickly.

"Yeah. We're 17 when you got me pregnant." Natsu remarked with a sarcastic frown and Gray just chuckled at that.

"But it was a fun journey, right?" Gray asked and Natsu nodded. Truly, it was a fun and educational journey of their lives.

* * *

 

_Insert Ending Song: Azayaka na Tabiji by Megumi Mori_

_Kawaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita_  
_Omoi nimotsu wa hanbun de_  
_Unmei wa sou kirihiraku tame ni aru koto_  
_Sono egao de sono senaka de oshiete kureta_

* * *

 

"C'mon, let's go home!" Natsu said and Gray quickly got up and readied. Nate stood up as well, Grace in tow.

"We need to go home Grace... It can be continued tomorrow..." Nate was pulling his sister away from Lucian, who whined relentlessly. Lucy just chuckled and bid goodbye to Natsu, Gray and their children.

* * *

 

 _Mata aeru yo wasurenai de_  
_Tomo ni sugoshita kizu darake demo azayaka na tabiji wo_

* * *

 

While walking towards their home, Happy joined them.

"Happy-nii, you're sleeping in the house tonight?" Nate asked, very happy to see the blue Exceed. Grace was cuddling the cat.

"A-Aye!" Happy tried to answer but the squeeze was too tight.

"It's nice to have Happy around the house more often, don't you think Ice Block?" Natsu asked and looked up at the hopeful expression of Gray.

"Huh? What we're you saying Flame Wife?" Gray snapped out of his thoughts and faced Natsu.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsu turned away and led the walk with Nate and Grace.

"Oi, don't leave me behind!" Gray then ran with a smile. He knew his family wouldn't be broken easily.

After all, love is family. And that stupid question by Natsu started all of the wonderful things that they have experienced now, tomorrow and forever in their lives.

 _Tatoe ima wa namida ni oborete mo_  
_Kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu_  
_Anata ga ita kara..._

Owari...

* * *

 

Natsu: Hey guys, thank you for tuning in to this story!

Gray: We hope you had fun reading it, minna!

Lucy: Thanks so much and don't forget to comment!

Loke: Well, what can I say? Thanks so much for the support!

Erza: *eats a bite of strawberry cake* Oh. You guys... Thanks for reading this story.

Jellal: Wait, what am I doing here? Anyway, thanks for reading.

Gajeel: Gihi! Thank you all!

Levy: Solid Script: Thank you!

Juvia: Juvia sends her gratitude to all who read this story! Je vous aime tous!

Lyon: Oh yeah. Thanks for reading!

Laxus: Why do I have to do this? Anyway, hope you liked the story.

Freed: Laxus dear, be more optimistic about this. Listen guys, thanks for all your support! We, from Fairy Tail, love you all!

Sting: On behalf of the Sabertooth Guild, thanks for your support for this story!

Rogue: We would love to hear from you.

Mira, Lisanna and Elfman: Thanks so much!

Cana: Let's have a drink for supporting this fic!

Wendy & Romeo: Thank you all!

Happy, Charle and Lily: Aye! Thanks for the support!

Porlyusica: Well, a thank you wouldn't hurt. I'm done so leave now.

Makarov: On behalf of the Fairy Tail and as the Master, I would like to send my gratitude to all of you who supported this fanfiction. The author doesn't own us, so she acknowledges Hiro Mashima-san for creating us as her motivation. At least, no damages were inflicted in the making of this story. That's all and goodbye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! There you have it my lovely friends at the world of fanfiction! Thanks for all the support and I hope to hear more from those of you who have tuned in to this fic. So for now, I'll be off and think of a new fic for another anime. Bye! Hahahaha!
> 
> With love,  
> Stella


End file.
